The Keyblade Warriors Final Mix
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: By popular demand, a Final Mix version of The Keyblade Warriors has surfaced! Tons of new scenes, keyblades, brand new fights, the list just goes on and on! As before, read the original first if you haven't so you'll understand the changes I made.


Everything seemed peaceful.

Heatherfield was quiet; a light shower had started; and the moon was slowly starting to give way to the morning.

Yes, everything _seemed_ peaceful.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Down in the Heatherfield Mountains, a few armored characters could be seen walking together. They were all wielding monstrous key-shaped weapons.

"It has happened," the first figure stated. "The dark one has finally been banished."

"It was a shame," the lone female figure replied. "If only Xehanort had stopped to think what he had done. Maybe we wouldn't have lost him."

The female figure took off her helmet to reveal a beautiful face with deep sapphire eyes and short, spiky blue hair.

Before anyone could answer, a mysterious creature appeared in front of them.

"Not these freaks again," the blue-haired girl stated, bringing her weapon into a battle stance.

"You must be careful, Aqua," the third figure warned. "The Dreamers are quite crafty."

"Ven, stop talking down to me," Aqua replied to the third figure. "I haven't slept for two years because of these infernal creatures."

Aqua readied her weapon just as the mysterious Dreamer lashed out at the three armored people.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thrusting the covers off of him, 16-year-old Nick Kelly slowly reached for his blaring cell phone, wondering who'd be calling him at 4:30 in the morning. Yawning loudly, he flipped the phone open.

"H-hello?" Nick asked sleepily.

"Nick! Martin's _at my house_!" the unmistakable voice of Nick's girlfriend Irma Lair rang through the phone. _That_ woke Nick up pretty quick.

"What is HE doing there?"

"No clue! Just get him out of here!"

"I'm on my way!" Nick exclaimed, rushing for his dresser. Two keychains sat there, emanating a mysterious light. Nick took both keychains into his hands and focused. Soon enough, the keychains transformed into Nick's keyblades, Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest. Instead of its normal silver hue, the Oathkeeper now glowed a brilliant gold as a result of a special power Nick had gained after he and Irma had defeated the evil Nerissa.

Keyblades in hand, Nick quickly exited his room and rushed outside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside Irma's house, said 15-year-old brunette was trying to comprehend why Martin Tubbs was at her house at 4:30 AM – with a _Keyblade_, no less!

"Martin! Get out of my house!" Irma shouted, but to no avail. Martin just wouldn't leave. In fact, Martin seemed to inch even closer to Irma.

Thankfully, Nick made his entrance that moment, brandishing Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest. "Martin, what are you doing—"

Nick's sentence stopped on a dime as he took note of the keyblade that Martin was holding. It seemed to have a school motif to it. The handle was made up of a pair of clamps, the blade was a very long yardstick, and the tip was a pair of safety goggles. A beaker was dangling from the keychain.

As Nick studied the weapon, the words _Scientific Theory_ ran through his head.

"Nick? Do you know why Martin has a _Keyblade_?" Irma exclaimed, wanting an explanation.

Nick stayed silent for a while.

"Nick?" Irma said again, only softer.

Five words escaped Nick's mouth:

"The Keyblade Wars have begun..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Warriors of light and darkness have clashed for a while now. It feels like a futile clash, since light and dark are like brothers.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_W.I.T.C.H.: The Keyblade Warriors Final Mix  
_Story Created: June 7th, 2007 (Finished June 17th, 2007)  
Summary: I'm back, by popular demand! As before, this Final Mix edition of my epic story contains the usual stuff for a director's cut: new scenes (I think I put a whole lot more new scenes than I did in _K is for Keyblade Final Mix_), new fights, fresh keyblades, a new threat (the Dreamers, based on theories from "Birth by Sleep") a BRAND NEW DRIVE FORM for Nick, a few new characters, a brand new area to explore, and a much bigger trailer for _Key to Her Heart_. Coming soon will be a special new story, _W.I.T.C.H. Re:Keys of Memory_, which will be the other half of this little package. This one takes place between _K is for Keyblade_ and _The Keyblade Warriors_, where Nick heads alone to Castle Oblivion and goes through much of the stuff that Sora did during his stay.

Note: As I said with the other story, if you haven't read the original version of _The Keyblade Warriors_ before reading this, read the original so you'll understand what I changed and added.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of _W.I.T.C.H._ or _Kingdom Hearts_. They belong to Disney and Square Enix, respectively. This story is copyright S.P.D. Gold Ranger, Summer 2007.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Keyblade Wars?" Irma and Martin repeated at the same time.

"Yeah," Nick replied, launching into a story. "You see, the Oracle once told me that long ago, there was a group of Keyblade bearers who were rumored to be the very creators of the mystic weapons. The Chasers began to follow their own ambitions. In the place between worlds, where all of their keyblades laid to rest, the group separated. Three followed the path of light, bringing life to the worlds, following the paths of Light and Twilight. The other five, they grew unhappy and decided that those who did not respect them should perish. They followed the path of Darkness. They began to bring destruction to worlds, destroying them. One of the Dark Chasers realized the faults in his ways and decided to back out. Much as Riku did, this Chaser followed the path of Dawn back to the Crossroads where he was forgiven for his ways. The final Chaser, the one they called Xehanort, would not give up, would not give in. And so, the war began, and it is unknown for how long this terrible time lasted. It has been recorded though and the Chasers were much like gods."

Irma and Martin could only stare on, awestruck by Nick's story. Martin was the first to speak up, twirling his new Keyblade. "So, if I have a Keyblade... does that mean that the Chasers are back?"

"I'm afraid so, Martin," Nick responded. "The real question is, who released them?"

Suddenly, Nick dropped his Keyblades and clutched his chest in agony.

"Nick! What's wrong?" Irma exclaimed.

"Someone's... someone's trying to... to take over my body..." Nick said with all the effort he could muster. Suddenly, Nick screamed out loud, his body enveloped in a dark aura. When the energy cleared away, Nick was no longer there. In his place was a young man who looked a lot like the "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness" that Irma remembered from Sora's stories.

"Ansem?" Irma asked cautiously, taking a step forward.

The man simply laughed. "How long has it been since I abandoned the name of my pitiful teacher. He was a fool."

"So, I take it you're _not_ Ansem?" Irma replied.

"Very perceptive, little girl," the man replied. "I am Xehanort, leader of the Chasers."

"So _you're_ the one who released them!" Irma shouted, materializing Mysterious Abyss.

Irma charged and lashed out at Xehanort, who simply laughed.

Xehanort laughed again. "Your efforts are futile, chosen one. Your pitiful keyblade cannot harm me where I am now. And remember, since I've possessed your little boy-toy, if you hurt me, you hurt him."

Irma took a step back. He was absolutely right...

"So, why did you steal Ansem's name?" Irma inquired cautiously. Hopefully, she could use idle conversation to stall long enough to think of a way to get Nick back.

"Interesting inquiry, my young chosen one. When I learned of the heart of all worlds, I kept asking Ansem if I could perform an experiment with my apprentices to see if there was a way to control the darkness of the heart. Of course, being the good Samaritan he was, Ansem refused, making some crack about defiling the world of all worlds," Xehanort explained.

"Eventually, Ansem disappeared, and when I stole his identity, I found a mysterious space near our laboratory that had seemed to be abandoned. I decided to start researching the Heartless, in hopes of controlling their power."

"But weren't you worried that you were going to lose your heart to the Heartless?" Irma replied.

"I did not fear those weak-minded creatures. In fact, I think I had some power over them. When I cast my body aside, I quickly found that I had what it took to control them. I knew it was only a matter of time before I got my hands on the legendary keyblade!"

Xehanort laughed maniacally, but was cut short when Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest, which were laying on the floor nearby, flew straight into Xehanort's hands.

"What the...?" he exclaimed, trying to shake off the Keyblades. "I did not summon these infernal Keyblades! Who in their right mind..."

"That would be me, _Xehanort_," Nick's voice rang out. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with possessing my body, _did you_?"

A bright light burst from Xehanort as Nick made his way back. Once the two were separate, Nick charged forward and struck with both of his Keyblades.

Xehanort quickly disappeared in a swirl of dark energy. Before Irma could congratulate Nick, he quickly said...

"That wasn't Xehanort."

"Huh?" Irma replied. Martin continued to stare.

"That wasn't the real Xehanort," Nick answered. "He's still hiding. Where, I don't know."

Nick walked up to Irma, taking her free hand and placing a violet rose keychain in it. "Here, Irma. You need this more than I do."

When Irma looked at the keychain, it suddenly formed into Nick's backup Keyblade, Divine Rose.

"Wow," Irma said in awe. "Thanks, Nick."

"You can thank me later," Nick replied, swinging Oathkeeper and creating a portal to Candracar. "We'd better see if the Oracle knows anything about this."

Irma looked back at Martin, who was still twirling the Scientific Theory keyblade in his hands. "You're coming, too, Martin."

After a bit, all 3 teenagers were in Candracar's royal palace, standing in front of the Oracle himself.

"I know of these Chasers," the Oracle responded after hearing Nick recount what had just happened. "Xehanort used to be my advisor, like Tibor is now. However, he turned to the darkness when he saw the power it holds."

"Figures," Nick replied. "I have a feeling we may need some help if we're going to beat Xehanort AND the Chasers."

"It just so happens that I have a new power for you, Guardian," the Oracle said, raising his hands. Nick's golden yellow tank-top and green racing shorts began to glow, and were quickly replaced by an outfit similar to Sora's.

"These clothes have very special powers, just like the Keyblade Bearer from Destiny Islands."

A glowing yellow orb appeared in front of Nick. "Take the orb," the Oracle said. Nick slowly reached out and grasped the orb in his hand.

"And watch what happens."

Suddenly, Irma was covered in a bright sapphire glow. "W-what's happening?" she exclaimed. She looked over to Nick, who was clutching his chest like before, only this time, he looked positively exhilarated. After a few seconds of this, Irma disappeared from sight and Nick threw his arms and legs out, a bright field of light flying outwards from Nick.

When the light surrounding him cleared, Nick was wielding Oathkeeper along with a new Keyblade that was orange and had a long silver wing at the tip and dangling from the keychain. The words _One Winged Angel_ ran through his head. The silver on Nick's new clothes had shifted to a bright sapphire, and stars of powerful magical energy were swirling around Nick's legs.

"Wow! What happened?" Nick asked. The weird thing was, whenever Nick spoke, it sounded like he and Irma were talking at the same time. (Author's Note: When Nick is in his forms, just imagine Nick and the Guardian he fused with talking together.)

"With these clothes, you will have the power to fuse with your fellow Guardians to take on new forms and gain incredible power. You will have to discover the others' powers on your journey," the Oracle explained.

"Sweet!" Nick responded, holding out Oathkeeper and One-Winged Angel. Focusing, the keyblades shot a series of magic bullets forward, opening a portal back to Heatherfield, where the other Guardians were chilling out at Hay Lin's apartment.

"Come on, Martin! We'd better tell the others!" Nick said, gliding along the floor into the portal, leaving Martin to follow.

"If they cannot stop the Chasers, no one can," the Oracle said to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the mysterious Castle Oblivion, it seems as though a meeting is taking place.

"WHAT?" Axel, the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', exclaimed when he heard what Xemnas said. "Make him disappear? He just needs more time!"

"It is an order," Xemnas' emotionless voice responded. "Why are you upset? Aren't you supposed to execute those who abandoned the Organization, without mercy?"

"He's not the kind of kid that would leave everything behind! He just hasn't come back yet, that's all!" Axel shot back.

Xaldin, the 'Whirlwind Lancer', gave Axel a sinister look, one of his lances floating beside him. "It will be an execution if he doesn't come back. But, if you don't follow orders, YOU will be executed instead. Do I make myself clear, Axel?"

"Turn me into a Dusk, eh... All right! I'll do it! I'm the one who should be doing this..." Axel replied. He didn't seem too happy about these orders.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the basement of Hay Lin's folks' restaurant, the Silver Dragon, the other Guardians, along with Caleb and Blunk, were discussing something when Nick (still in Aquatic Form) and Martin came in through a mysterious portal, surprising everyone.

"Okay, I have two questions," Will Vandom asked. "One, what is _Martin_ doing here, and two, why does he have a _Keyblade_?"

"Long story, girls and guys," Nick replied. "Here's the short version: this guy named Xehanort unleashed these super-strong freaks known as the Chasers, and we need to stop them!"

"The Chasers?" Caleb said with a hint of worry.

"You know those weirdos?" Cornelia Hale asked.

"Long ago, when I was just a child, the Chasers wreaked much havoc on Meridian. And then, I thought all Keyblade Bearers were supposed to be pure-hearted..."

"That kind of power will do that to you," Nick added.

"Speaking of which, where's Irma?" Taranee Cook asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Nick replied, and in a bright flash, Nick and Irma separated.

"Wow! What happened?" Hay Lin asked, awestruck.

"We went to see the Oracle about Xehanort, and he gave me some new clothes with some very special powers. He told me that I could fuse with you guys to gain some incredible abilities. Right now, I can only fuse with Irma. He said I'd have to discover the other Forms as we continued on our journey."

"And that journey is about to begin," the voice of Hay Lin's grandmother rang out as she entered the room. "I am sensing a very powerful evil..."

"It must be the Dark Chasers!" Will exclaimed, materializing her Keyblade, Heart of Candracar.

"I'm sensing a weird energy, too," Nick added. "I think another Keyblade Bearer's just been chosen!"

"That must be who the Chasers are after!" Taranee exclaimed, materializing Bond of Flame.

"Come on, Guardians! Let's do this!" Nick shouted as Cornelia and Hay Lin materialized their keyblades, Seismic Star and Sword of the Storm. Together, they all rushed out of the Silver Dragon, Caleb and Blunk not too far behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now DIE!" another female Chaser shouted, ripping forward like a streak of lightning, her keyblade clashing with that of Aqua's.

"You again. I thought I told you never to show your face around here again, you traitorous bitch," Aqua shot back.

"Me, a traitor? You don't know what you're missing! The power of darkness is wonderful!" the female Dark Chaser responded.

"Lara! What the hell has gotten into you?" Aqua exclaimed. "The Dreamers have been attacking non-stop thanks to what you and the others did!"

"Like I care about those sleep-born freaks!" Lara responded, pushing Aqua and her keyblade back.

"I will find Xehanort and bring him back to us!" Lara exclaimed.

"The darkness must have knocked a few screws loose, Lara," Aqua replied. "Xehanort is no more. He's gone."

Lara looked confused for a second. This gave Aqua the chance to perform a powerful spin attack that caught Lara off guard, sending her back a few feet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On a mountaintop, Will's boyfriend Matt Olsen was facing down a heavily armored figure with a monstrous weapon. What was peculiar about this scene was that Matt was holding a Keyblade as well! This new Keyblade had a motif that clearly represented Matt's job at the pet store. The handle was a pair of green and yellow parrot wings, the blade was a series of thick leaves, and the tip was a bald eagle's head with a very sharp beak. A little dormouse that strongly resembled Mr. Huggles dangled from the keychain.

"Hey, man, what do you want from me?" Matt asked, holding up his keyblade in defense.

"I want your keyblade, chosen one," the armored figure said.

"Keyblade? What the heck are you talking about?" Matt shot back.

It was just then that Nick and the Guardians flew onto the scene, with Caleb and Blunk bringing up the rear. Nick looked at Matt's new weapon and the words _Animal Breaker_ shot through his mind.

"Will!" Matt shouted.

"I take it you're one of the Chasers?" Irma shot to the armored figure.

"Yes, I am. My name is Mexsan," the Chaser replied.

Suddenly, Nick was hit by a realization. "Yeah, I knew that... _Xemnas_."

Everyone gasped in surprise – they thought that Nerissa had absorbed Xemnas during their final battle.

"You catch on quick, warriors of the Keyblade," Xemnas replied. "That fool Nerissa only absorbed my clone. I lived on. I would actually like to thank you for destroying that fool Nerissa. She was... a roadblock."

"Does it look like I want your sympathy, Xemnas?" Nick shot back, flying for Xemnas, his Keyblades raised. However, Xemnas was ready, swinging his gigantic weapon straight for Nick. Not only did the weapon block Nick's attack, but it broke through Nick's guard and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Xemnas!" Irma exclaimed, drawing Mysterious Abyss and Divine Rose. Xemnas swung his monstrous weapon again, but Irma expected the strike, doing a flying loop-de-loop over the blade and striking with Divine Rose. However, the powerful keyblade didn't seem to leave a dent in Xemnas' new armor.

"Pitiful. Why don't you vanish?" Xemnas said as emotionless as ever, aiming a powerful electric attack straight for Irma.

Nick wasn't about to let his own girlfriend get zapped, so he took out the orb that the Oracle had given him and focused on the energy it was emitting.

"Light, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Nick shouted, and the silver orb began glowing a radiant sapphire.

Just in time, Irma began glowing the same color and disappeared from sight just as Xemnas unleashed his attack. Back on solid ground, Nick's body was now glowing a bright silver as he transformed.

When the light cleared, Nick was back in Aquatic Form, wielding Oathkeeper and One Winged Angel.

"So, you have a new power," Xemnas stated. Saying nothing, Nick answered by holding both of his weapons towards Xemnas and shooting a stream of magic bullets for the leader of Organization XIII. He quickly held up his giant weapon in defense, but the humongous blade was no match for the bullets of pure magic that Nick was shooting, which quickly pierced through the weapon and struck Xemnas one after the other.

When the assault was just about over, Nick tossed his Keyblades around him, then thrust his hands towards Xemnas. A gigantic water spout surrounded by electric energy shot from his outstretched palms. A few seconds later, the "electrospout" made contact hard, sending Xemnas sprawling to the ground. Nick then caught his Keyblades again.

"How's that for you?" Nick shot as Xemnas composed himself.

"I say... there's no such thing as light," Xemnas replied, his hands glowing with dark energy. Suddenly, Nick was encased in a dark orb. Before he could raise his Keyblades in defense, thousands of laser beams shot for him, knocking him around like a rag doll. When the assault ended, both Nick and Irma were on the ground and very beaten up after having been knocked out of Aquatic Form.

"Fools. I expected more from the bearers of the Keyblade," Xemnas said, aiming a laser sword for the two lovers. It didn't seem like there was anything that anyone could do. But...

"STOP!" Will shouted without even knowing why she'd just said that. Matt was probably the first one to notice that Will's body was covered in an illuminating ruby glow as she shouted her command.

With all the effort he could muster, Nick looked at the fusion orb; it was now glowing a bright ruby. He looked up to Will and smiled. Will was smiling, too. She looked over to Matt.

Nick held his arms out.

"I'll see you in a flash," Will said before disappearing from sight.

With that, Nick threw his arms out again, and a blinding light covered the entire region. When it cleared, everyone – especially Matt – looked at Nick's new form in awe.

The silver on Nick's clothes was now glowing a bright red. Ruby electricity was emanating from Nick's hands and all around his Keyblades. He was wielding Oathkeeper and another new Keyblade that seemed to have a jungle motif to it. The handle had a series of small spikes lining the outside of it, the blade seemed to curve outward a bit, and the tip was an open lion's head with very sharp teeth. A bear head was dangling from the keychain.

The words _Circle of Life_ immediately rang in Nick's head.

Nick walked over to Irma and held Oathkeeper over her. All of a sudden, a very pretty flower appeared over the brunette, showering her with sparkles of light energy. When it disappeared, Irma stood up, good as new.

Nick looked back up towards Xemnas.

"It's on now, nobody."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A mysterious, red-headed girl woke up. She scanned her surroundings, which, oddly enough, was nothing but pure darkness.

"What the...?"

She called out for someone, anyone, hoping to find a way out. Unfortunately, nothing answered her call.

"I'm... alone..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brave Form Nick looked up at Xemnas, clutching his Keyblades.

"Do you know what I did wrong last time, Xemnas?" Nick and Will's voices asked at the same time. "I was merciful. I didn't finish you when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake again."

With Irma backing him up, Nick charged for Xemnas, swinging his dual keyblades all the while.

All of a sudden, someone shouted the word "FORCE!" and a dark orb descended upon Xemnas. The orb seemed to have strong gravitational effects, as Xemnas collapsed to the ground, his armor shattering to reveal his black-and-white robes.

Nick and Irma, as well as Matt, Martin, Caleb, Blunk, and the remaining Guardians all looked around to see who had just done that. Nick was the first to spot the caster: a boy of about 16 with black and silver clothes that held traces of red, blue and yellow as well. Nick instantly recognized the person now!

"Sora!" everyone shouted. Indeed, Sora was standing there on top of the nearby mesa, with Donald and Goofy right behind him.

"Yep, I'm back," Sora replied, twirling a new keyblade in his hands. Nick looked at it. It seemed to have a wizardry motif to it. The handle was covered with yellow stars, the blade curved outward, and the tip was a bright star inside a medal with sharp edges. A fluorescent moon was hanging from the keychain. The words _Star Seeker_ ran through Nick's head.

"So, the first warrior of the Keyblade has returned," Xemnas replied, composing himself and drawing his laser swords.

"You better believe it, Xemnas," Sora replied. "And I have friends."

As Sora said that, two more teenagers came into sight – teenagers that Nick recognized as Sora's best friends Riku and Kairi! What was more surprising was that both Riku and Kairi were holding Keyblades!

Nick looked at Riku's keyblade first. It seemed to have a darkness theme to it. The blade was a lot like Riku's old weapon, the Soul Eater, and the tip was a pair of dark angel wings. The symbol of the Heartless was dangling from the keychain. As he studied it, the words _Way to the Dawn_ shot through his head.

Kairi's keyblade looked a lot like Sora's old Three Wishes keyblade, only it seemed to be covered with hearts. The colors of pink and yellow seemed to be a theme. The word _Sweetheart_ ran through Nick's head as he studied the 16-year-old girl's keyblade.

"Okay! Let's give Xemnas a _real_ pounding!" Sora shouted. "_Strike Raid Triple Strike_!"

Riku and Kairi nodded at Sora's proclamation and quickly readied their weapons. Before Xemnas could react, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all leaped off of the mesa. When they landed on the ground, they threw their spinning keyblades straight for Xemnas. A few seconds after they struck, the trio of Keyblade bearers called their weapons back and threw them again and again. The assault kept up for a while.

"We should give them some help," Nick noted, covered in a bright light. When it cleared, Nick and Will had separated, reverting out of Brave Form. Everyone who had a Keyblade readied it for the attack.

"Now!" Nick exclaimed.

With that, all of the Guardians and Keyblade Bearers began throwing their spinning keyblades straight for Xemnas.

Suddenly, many voices began laughing maniacally, drawing the attention of everyone present.

Nick was the first to notice that a few other heavily armored figures (along with one less armored, presumably a female) were standing on a mesa overlooking the battlefield.

(Author's Note: These are the Dark Chasers from Nick's story.)

"The Chasers!" everyone but Xemnas shouted.

"That's right," the first figure said.

"We have been revived by the almighty Xehanort," the second figure said.

"And he gave us a little gift," the female figure said.

Together, the other Chasers raised their hands, glowing an eerie shade of purple. Soon enough, a bright flash covered the area, and when it cleared, everyone noticed a gaggle of at least 12 other people in black robes.

The Chasers had just revived Organization XIII.

"That can't be good," Nick noted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The redheaded girl suddenly began hearing a series of voices as she traversed the mysterious dark realm.

"_Did I save her?"_

"_Without the girl, the kid is of no use to us."_

"_I thought so! The heart chosen by the keyblade!"_

"_I've hoped against hope that he would return..."_

"_This one's for you!"_

"_Let's play a little game."_

"_No one would miss me..."_

"This place is starting to scare me," she said to herself. "I should really find someone..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The members of the renewed Organization XIII all looked down at the Guardians and Keyblade Bearers.

"Wow. Didn't know that 'Keyblades' was the new central theme," Axel, the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', noted.

"It's all a part of the Keyblade Wars, you nut," Larxene, the 'Savage Nymph', shot back.

"Now we can REALLY have some fun," Xigbar, the 'Freeshooter', replied.

Most of the Organization members disappeared in columns of darkness. Only two remained on the scene.

"I can't believe this!" Irma shouted. "Those armored dudes just supercharged those Organization freaks!"

"We 'freaks' are now more powerful than you could ever imagine," Xemnas replied before disappearing himself, the Chasers not too far behind. Will noted that they were heading for the Meridian Jail. _Wait. Does that mean...? _Will thought.

The two members of Organization XIII that remained on the battlefield unfurled their hoods. Now, they could be identified as Demyx, the 'Melodious Nocturne', and Marluxia, the 'Graceful Assassin'.

"Okay, dudes, who wants to be first?" Demyx shouted, drawing his sitar.

"Patience, water boy," Marluxia shot back. "We cannot simply charge into battle. Not against THIS many keyblade bearers. We must find the weakness of the group. Take out the strongest link, and the rest will fall one by one."

Back on the battlefield, Nick readied Oathkeeper, when all of a sudden, he felt a pulsing energy. Out of curiosity, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Drive orb. It was pulsing madly, glowing a mixture of golden yellow and royal blue.

He looked back at the Guardians. Hay Lin was enveloped in a bright turquoise glow.

"Wow! This must be a powerful new form for that thing to be going crazy like that!" Irma noted.

Hay Lin nodded and disappeared from sight. Nick concentrated and threw his arms out, covered in a blinding light.

When it cleared, Will was the first to notice Nick's new attire.

Nick's clothes colors had shifted from silver and black to golden yellow and royal blue. A turquoise headband was draped around his forehead, and a four-pointed cross adorned the pant legs. He was twirling Oathkeeper in his right hand, a yellow electric bolt coursing around his arm. Nick's left hand was encased in a shining blue orb, and just a couple inches away from his hand, a new keyblade was spinning around in midair. This new keyblade seemed to be modeled after magic itself. The keyblade was colored light blue, its handle curved outwards into an oval shape, and the tip was a cross between a blue star and a yellow heart. The entire keyblade was encrusted with ancient runes and magical jewels. The word _Spellbinder_ ran through everyone's heads.

"Okay. Which of you wants to be first?" Nick and Hay Lin's voices shouted together.

"I'll take you both out with just one strike!" Demyx shouted, charging for Breezy Form Nick.

"Wait, you fool!" Marluxia shouted to Demyx, but to no avail. "That guy always was impulsive..." With that, Marluxia disappeared.

As Demyx inched closer to Nick, who just stood there smiling all the while, the Melodious Nocturne began swinging his sitar.

"Dance, water, dance!" he shouted, playing on his sitar and creating liquid clones of himself. Nick stood there until the clones were inches away from him.

What happened next came so fast, no one saw it coming. All they saw was Nick spinning his keyblades around him. In an instant, all of the liquid clones were gone.

"What the...?" Demyx exclaimed. Nick stole a glance at the sitar-playing Nobody before leaping up to his position. Grinning the entire time, Nick began attacking rapidly, slamming his keyblades into Demyx over and over again before delivering the _coup de grace_ – a leap back followed by Nick throwing his keyblades straight for Demyx. He held his sitar up, but it was no use; the powerful blades tore through his instrument – and then right through him.

It took a while – and a lot of whimpering on Demyx's part – but the force of the attack eventually took its effect. Demyx's body broke up and faded back into darkness.

With that out of the way, Breezy Form Nick landed gracefully on the ground near where everyone was standing to a storm of applause.

"That was incredible!" Irma shouted.

"You took that little freak out with one strike!" Taranee continued.

"Just doing what I've got to do," Nick replied.

Suddenly, Will gasped in shock as she remembered...

"Guys! There's no time to celebrate just yet!" Will exclaimed. "I saw those Chaser guys heading towards the Meridian Jailhouse! I think they're trying to break Phobos out of jail!"

"That's not good!" Caleb replied. "I don't want to have to go through any of that again!"

"Then let's go stop him," Nick and Hay Lin's voices rang out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The Hero of Light seemed quite shocked," one of the Organization members stated. "It's ten years too early for a child like him to wield the keyblade."

"I think that redhead's plight was what called the keyblade to him," Larxene, the 'Savage Nymph', responded.

"Well, that's good for us. Now he'll just keep going obediently ahead," another member stated. "Just like someone of the light."

"If he doesn't, then he is no use to us," Zexion, the 'Cloaked Schemer', replied.

"Well, then, he just might entertain us," Luxord, the 'Gambler of Fate', laughed, holding a few of his cards.

"Enough," Xemnas stated, drawing the others' attention away from their conversation. "The path of the keyblade wielder has been set. Let us sow our seeds onto that path."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the Guardians and Keyblade Bearers raced towards the Meridian Jailhouse, no one noticed that a member of the Organization, who was carrying a large blue shield, was watching them.

"You fools have no idea who you're messing with," the Nobody said. A gigantic dragon-type Heartless flapped its wings and floated aside Vexen.

"Storm Rider!" Vexen shouted. "This is your chance to prove your worth to me. Eliminate the Keyblade Bearers _and_ those meddlesome Guardians!"

The Storm Rider nodded its giant head and flew off towards the path our heroes are taking.

"I have already been defeated once by that brat Sora. It will NOT happen again," Vexen said to himself before disappearing in a column of darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick and his friends inched closer to the jailhouse where Phobos was being kept, they noticed a large number of triceratops-like beasts stampeding in the way.

"We don't have time for the likes of you!" Nick shouted, materializing Oathkeeper and slamming it into the creature's side, knocking it off balance and clearing a road. Another beast charged for them, but Will materialized the Heart of Candracar keyblade and did a flying somersault over it, slamming the blade into the creature's back on the way down.

As more of the creatures came by, more just kept going down. Even Riku and Kairi were getting into it. Riku had blasted one in the face with his Dark Aura, and Kairi had smashed her Sweetheart keyblade into another's leg, toppling it instantly.

Once they had reached the jailhouse, however, they were greeted with a very unpleasant sight: Phobos was standing, free as a bird, right next to Vexen, the "Chilly Academic".

"We meet again, Guardians," Phobos said with a sneer.

"Phobos!" Caleb shouted, holding the Fenrir keyblade in a battle stance.

"I have given the true ruler of this land some incredible powers, the likes of which YOU'VE never seen before," Vexen said, and with that, Phobos summoned a weapon that looked a lot like...

"Demyx's sitar!" Nick shouted. "Didn't Hay Lin and I destroy him already?"

"That's the thing. I can now use the weapons of any Organization members who have fallen in battle. It will make my plan unstoppable!" Phobos explained, laughing maniacally.

"What plan?" Will shouted.

"If this is _Phobos_ we're talking about, it's got to have something to do with the queen..." Hay Lin mused.

Suddenly, it hit Nick like a ton of bricks.

"He's planning on turning Queen Elyon into a Heartless!" Nick and Sora exclaimed.

"You catch on quick, warriors of the Keyblade. And now, we shall take our leave," Vexen said chillingly before he and Phobos disappeared in a column of darkness.

"Quick! We've got to follow them!" Sora shouted, materializing his Star Seeker keyblade.

All of a sudden, a loud roar shook the jailhouse and almost knocked everyone off of his or her feet.

"What was that?" Donald shouted.

Irma looked up and gasped.

"_That's_ what!" Irma exclaimed, pointing upwards through a hole in the ceiling. A gigantic dragon was floating there, and on its head was the symbol of the Heartless.

"That's the Storm Rider!" Sora shouted, remembering the gigantic dragon-turned-Heartless that attacked The Land of Dragons' royal palace.

"We're gonna need to go airborne if we're going to stop that thing!" Nick exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly, Nick," Sora replied.

Donald and Goofy walked over by Sora.

"Ready, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"As I'll ever be," Sora said, pulling out his Drive orb from his pocket.

"I guess that's our cue as well," Nick said to Hay Lin, who nodded and walked over by Nick, who had pulled out his own fusion orb.

Donald and Goofy began glowing dark blue and emerald green, respectively.

Hay Lin began glowing a royal blue.

"Light, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" both Nick and Sora shouted at the same time. Donald, Goofy, and Hay Lin all disappeared from sight as Nick and Sora transformed.

When the light cleared, Nick was back in Breezy Form, wielding Circle of Life and Spellbinder.

Sora's clothes had changed to black and bright yellow. Like Breezy Form Nick, Sora was wielding 2 keyblades, one regularly and the other telekinetically. His right hand, which was wrapped in a golden yellow bolt of electricity, held the Star Seeker. The one that was enveloped in his telekinetic hold seemed to have an ancient Greek theme to it. A double-edged blade led to an old Roman palace on the tip, with a half star used for attacking. The Olympus Stone was dangling from the keychain. The words _Hero's Crest_ ran through everyone's heads.

Everyone who could fly did so, chasing after the Storm Rider, which was heading towards the palace. Cornelia had picked up Caleb, who was holding onto Blunk, who was screaming like heck. Irma had picked up Martin, and Will was carrying Matt. Surprisingly, they were all able to keep up with the Storm Rider despite the extra weight.

Breezy Form Nick and Master Form Sora (who was covered by an Aero barrier) both shouted, "THUNDER!" and shot lightning bolts straight for the dragon, which easily dodged it. Taranee kept shooting fireballs straight for the Storm Rider, but they were simply swatted away by its tail.

"This isn't working! We're going to have to get on that thing's back if we're going to stop it!" Nick shouted. Sora nodded, floating over to the back of the enormous dragon. Nick and Irma (who had handed Martin over to Taranee) quickly followed suit, Irma materializing both Mysterious Abyss and Divine Rose.

Once Nick, Irma, and Sora had landed on the Storm Rider's back, they immediately began searching for a weak spot.

"I see something!" Irma shouted over the wind resistance, pointing to a pair of horns that seemed to be glowing bright red.

"Of course! Now I remember!" Sora exclaimed. "The horns! That's its weak spot!"

"Then I think you know what needs to be done," Nick replied. Charging forward, he began spinning himself around in mid-jump, his keyblades following him and slamming into the Storm Rider's left horn. Sora began doing the same thing to the right horn, while Irma attended to a horn that rested on the center of the Storm Rider's backside.

After a while of this, Nick was the first to crack the horn he was attacking. The Storm Rider roared in agony and tried to shake the trio off. Meanwhile, the others, who were flying behind the massive dragon, were swerving around to avoid getting slapped out of the sky by its rather large tail.

As the Storm Rider tried to shake its attackers off, Irma and Sora only stepped up their attacks, eventually piercing through the other horns. The dragon screamed loudly and began thrashing, trying to force the trio off. Breezy Form Nick jumped high into the air, aiming an attack straight for the Storm Rider's exposed head.

"Irma, you may want to cover your eyes. This one isn't going to be pretty," Nick said, charging for the head.

It happened so fast no one saw it coming.

Irma and Sora had to cringe as Nick literally drove the two keyblades straight into the forehead of the Storm Rider, completely stopping it. Irma and Sora had to jump to avoid getting thrown off by the whiplash.

The defeated Storm Rider began flapping its wings and thrashing about until it finally broke up into little pieces and disappeared, a giant silver heart heading skyward.

His Guardian wings fluttering, Breezy Form Nick floated there, carrying Master Form Sora safely to the ground, where the others were waiting.

Once the trio had touched down (and Nick and Sora reverted out of their forms), a wall of blinding light surrounded them all.

"What's going on?" Nick shouted.

"We're being summoned somewhere!" Donald exclaimed.

"And I think I know where we're going," Sora stated.

When the light cleared, everyone was standing inside a palace of sorts in front of an old, yet very wise-looking wizard in blue garments, and a mouse wearing royal clothes and carrying a Keyblade.

"Your Majesty!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed at the same time.

"So, you must be King Mickey," Nick said, walking up to the tiny king. "Sora and his friends told us all about you. We're the Guardians of the Veil. I'm Nick, and this is Will," Nick explained, pointing to each of the Guardians in turn, "Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

"So, the Keyblade Wars have begun, huh?" King Mickey replied, noting that the other three boys that were here also had keyblades.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you knew anything about these Chasers?"

"The Chasers?" the old wizard asked.

"Master Yen Sid!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy proclaimed, doing a sort of bow.

"I take it you know those armored freaks?" Irma asked.

"Yes. Long ago, the Dark Chasers used to be Keyblade Bearers who only used their keyblades for good intentions, much like yourselves. However, over time, they began to see the infinite power of their keyblades in the worst possible light. Their hearts were eventually consumed by the darkness. However, they produced no Heartless, being that they were Keyblade Bearers. They began calling themselves the Chasers, hunting down other Keyblade Bearers, defeating them, and taking their keyblades," Yen Sid explained.

"Yeesh. And I thought my sister was possessive," Cornelia responded.

"Eventually, they were defeated by a Keyblade Bearer who found the courage to face down the Dark Chasers," King Mickey continued the story, "sacrificing his life to release the power of his Keyblade and defeating the rogues."

"Yeah. After that, the Oracle sealed them up in the deep depths of Mount Thanos, and they could only be revived by someone of greater power than their own," Nick finished, recounting what the Oracle had told him. "There were a few who followed the path of Light and I think one of the Dark Chasers followed the path of Dawn back to the Crossroads, but I don't know what happened to them..."

"There's this guy named Xehanort who I think is commanding the Chasers now that they're back," Irma noted.

"Xehanort has indeed returned," Yen Sid proclaimed. "He is now more powerful than he was before turning into a Heartless. He must be stopped."

"There may be a small problem with that," Nick interrupted. "We have other problems, too. Organization XIII is back, and Phobos is trying to turn Queen Elyon into a Heartless!"

"That little freak is NOT touching my best friend!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"But how would that be possible?" Hay Lin asked. "Elyon would NEVER surrender to the darkness!"

Suddenly, Nick was hit by a realization.

"What if Phobos is trying to do the job via an outside source?" Nick explained. "What if he's trying to create something that would FORCE Her Majesty to surrender to the darkness?"

"Where would he get that kind of power?" King Mickey asked.

Nick thought for a while. Suddenly, all the Guardians gasped.

"_The Crown of Light_!" everyone shouted.

"That settles it!" Nick exclaimed. "We need to get back to Meridian and stop Phobos!"

"I'll take you guys there," King Mickey said.

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Nick quickly responded.

"Warriors of the keyblade," Yen Sid stated. "Be very careful. The Chasers will try to mess with your head, to make you think that darkness is the only way. Fight bravely, but fight carefully."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Master Yen Sid," Nick replied. "Come on, everybody! We've got a queen to save!"

With that, King Mickey swung his Royal Kingdom Key and created a portal that led to the Meridian Royal Palace Courtyard – the quickest way to the throne room. Everyone present ran into the portal.

Outside the castle, unbeknownst to Yen Sid, Xehanort was floating there, grinning evilly.

"Stupid chosen ones," Xehanort declared. "It's already too late to save your queen..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where is she?" Ven asked. He and his comrade, Terra, were searching high and low for Aqua, but to no avail.

"That girl always did like to rush off," Terra noted.

"Stop babbling and keep looking!" Ven shouted, getting impatient.

Sure enough, Ven finally caught sight of Aqua and Lara duking it out.

"Oh, no. Not her!" Ven exclaimed, brandishing his keyblade.

"I always had a feeling Lara would return," Terra simply stated, taking out his own keyblade.

"Come on! Aqua needs our help!" Ven shouted, and the two charged towards the battlefield.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I really wish that someone would answer me..."

The redheaded girl continued walking through the darkness, hoping to find a way out.

"Where am I, exactly? And why do I feel so light-headed?"

Suddenly, she saw something shining up ahead.

"What is that?"

It was a light that was shaped like a key. It seemed to be calling out to her.

_Keyblade... light... hope in a world without..._

"What? Keyblade?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while, Nick and the Guardians, flanked by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Martin, Matt, and King Mickey (Blunk, Kairi, Riku, and Caleb had stayed behind to protect Yen Sid) came through a portal into the palace's royal courtyard...

...only to find everything completely frozen!

"What the...?" Nick asked. "What happened here?"

"Why is everything all glassy and arctic?" Irma asked.

"It looks like Heatherfield during the winter," Matt noted. "And that's saying a lot."

"Vexen," was all Sora said, twirling Star Seeker in his hands. "He froze the place. I'll bet he's trying to keep us at bay so Phobos can turn the queen into a Heartless."

"Don't you catch on quick," Vexen's voice rang out as he floated down from above, carrying a blue shield with the Nobodies' symbol.

"Where's Elyon?" Cornelia exclaimed, her Seismic Star keyblade appearing.

"The condition of the queen is none of your business," Vexen replied, brandishing his shield. "My duty is to stall you while Phobos turns his sister into a Heartless. You will not pass!"

On the word "pass", Vexen shot a bright blue beam from his shield. Everyone dodged the icy blast while trying to keep their balance on the slippery floor.

"I've had enough of this!" Nick shouted. "Move it or we'll MAKE you move!"

Vexen stood his ground, shield held high.

Nick grinned. "Didn't think so. THUNDER!"

With that, Nick swung his right hand forward, shooting electric bolts straight for the Chilly Academic. Vexen, however, simply absorbed the bolts with his shield, and fired them right back in the form of enormous ice chunks. Nick was struck right in the face, and crashed to the ground before he could react.

Irma suddenly stepped up, wielding Mysterious Abyss and Divine Rose.

"You forgot one very important thing, you arctic freak," Irma explained with a wide grin. "Water and ice is _my_ element, too."

With that, Irma held her keyblades out and began spinning like a top, a powerful waterspout forming around her. After a while of spinning, Irma leaped out the top of the spout and landed right in front of it. Thrusting Mysterious Abyss towards Vexen, she guided her Tsunami Strike attack ("It just came to me," Irma says) straight towards the on-guard Nobody.

Vexen simply froze the spout with his powers...

...just as Irma had planned.

Once the watery tornado was completely frozen, Irma charged forward, slicing through the frozen spout with Mysterious Abyss and attacking the surprised Vexen with Divine Rose. Vexen didn't have the chance to get his shield up in time, and was sent flying from the force of Irma's surprise attack.

However, Vexen was back on his feet in no time.

"You got lucky, water girl," Vexen said. "That's not happening again."

"Would you like to confirm that?" Irma taunted.

Tensing up, Irma switched Mysterious Abyss with One Winged Angel and tossed both keyblades for Vexen in a Strike Raid-style attack. Vexen held up his shield in an attempt to block it.

However, Irma was ready for Vexen's move. In a completely unexpected maneuver, Irma thrust her right hand out, and a powerful lightning bolt blasted forward and struck Vexen, catching him off guard. This surprised the other Guardians.

"Irma! How did you do that?" Will asked. "Your element is water!"

"I know that, Will," Irma explained. "But Nick and I share a bond that's so special, we're allowed to share our elemental powers. It happened when we escaped from The World That Never Was after the final battle with Nerissa."

"Oh, yeah!" Taranee remembered. "That bond was what created the Golden Oathkeeper!"

"Bingo, Taranee," Nick replied, confirming Irma's statement.

Suddenly, everyone could hear a pulsing sound. They all looked towards Nick, who was holding his fusion orb in his hands. The sphere was glowing a fiery orange.

Out of curiosity, Nick looked over to Taranee, who was glowing a bright orange. Nick's grin doubled in size.

"Hey, Vexen, have you ever heard the old saying?" Nick said, crossing his arms.

"If you can't take the heat..." Taranee continued.

"Stay out of the kitchen!" Nick and Taranee both shouted as Taranee disappeared from sight and Nick threw his arms out, covering the courtyard in a blinding flash.

When everything was clear, Nick had changed again. The silver on Nick's new clothes had shifted to a fiery mixture of orange and red. He was telekinetically wielding two keyblades. The new keyblade in his left hand was peculiar. It seemed to be completely made of silver, the handle just barely disconnecting from the grip. A lion's head was on the tip, teeth bared. A flame crest was dangling from the keychain. The word _Lionheart_ ran through everyone's heads.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy, Vexen," Nick said, spinning his keyblades around him.

"I don't think so!" Vexen shouted, charging straight for Nick.

When Vexen was close enough, Nick used his new telekinetic powers to swing his keyblades around in a vicious assault, knocking Vexen around like a rag doll. When the assault ended, Vexen crashed to the ground, dropping his shield.

"You... I underestimated you..." Vexen said, composing himself. However, Nick was on him in a flash.

Nick leaped onto his hands and began twirling around in mid-air, his flying feet slamming into Vexen on every pass. After a while of this, Nick shouted "FIRE!" while spinning one more time. At Nick's command, a gigantic assortment of flames began revolving around Nick's spinning form, knocking the Chilly Academic skyward.

"That's my cue!" Donald shouted, also disappearing from sight. Out of curiosity, Nick looked down at Sora while still keeping his other eye on the flying Vexen. This new form of Sora's looked almost identical to Nick's Aquatic Form, only Sora was only wielding one keyblade – the Star Seeker.

Wasting no time, Wisdom Form Sora immediately began shooting magic bullets from the tip of Star Seeker, each and every one slamming into the wayward Nobody. In a rapid attack, Sora and Nick both shouted "THUNDER!", knocking the now-helpless Vexen around like a dodgeball.

Speaking of dodgeballs, Sora created a sphere of energy with his magic and sent it soaring towards Nick, who subsequently performed a flip kick that sent the magical ball flying towards Vexen. The energy sphere shattered on impact, easily stunning Vexen.

Taking his chance, Fire Form Nick made a gigantic leap for Vexen, his keyblades trailing behind him. The Chilly Academic held up his shield in defense, but it proved to no avail, as Nick easily tore through him with a powerful dual strike. The two hung in midair for a while, completely still. After a short time, Nick landed on the ground, and Vexen faded back into darkness, his shield clattering onto the frozen ground.

Nick and Taranee separated, the fire girl still wielding Lionheart.

Okay, they'd just defeated Vexen...

...but why wasn't the ice melting?

"Guys? Why is the courtyard still frozen?" Nick asked. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Your Majesty?" Cornelia asked.

Indeed, the flaxen-haired Light of Meridian was standing close by, wielding her own Keyblade. This seemed to have a snow theme to it. The handle was a pair of stormclouds, the blade curved outwards to the tip, which was a crystallized snowflake. The entire Keyblade seemed to be made of pure ice. The words _Diamond Dust_ ran through everyone's heads.

"Hey, guys," Elyon said. "Thanks for getting rid of that freak."

"It's no problem, Your Majesty," Nick replied, but quickly stopped upon getting a good look at her crown.

_No, wait. That's not Elyon_, Nick thought.

Raising Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest, Nick charged forward.

"Nick! What are you doing?" Irma shouted.

"Don't attack my friend!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Look at her crown!" Nick shouted, pointing towards the Crown of Light, which had the symbol of the Heartless on it.

No one said a word.

Suddenly, Cornelia joined Nick in the attack, brandishing Seismic Star.

Elyon quickly jumped over her attackers, throwing Diamond Dust at them like a boomerang. The spinning blade struck Nick in the back and launched him into the air before he could turn around and counter.

"Elyon! Snap out of it, girl! Don't let Phobos control you!" Nick shouted after making a quick aerial recovery, hoping to get the queen to shake off the Heartless thing, but to no avail.

"That's why I let him turn me into a Heartless! He has given me powers you can't possibly imagine! Powers even the Light of Meridian couldn't comprehend!" Elyon shouted. "Like so!"

Suddenly, Elyon's Keyblade changed from Diamond Dust to...

"The Dark Keyblade!" Sora shouted.

"I thought I destroyed that thing when Irma and I took Nerissa down!" Nick shouted.

Saying nothing, Elyon thrust the Dark Keyblade forward, shooting numerous bolts of dark energy straight for Nick and his friends.

"Damn it! There doesn't seem to be a way we can..." Nick shouted while doing a sort of reversal around the bolts, but stopped on a dime upon realizing...

"That's it!"

"What's 'it'?" Will asked.

"Girls! You have to try to get the Crown of Light off of her! Then I'll see if I can purify it!" Nick explained.

"Right!" the girls shouted.

The Guardians formed a circle around the corrupted Elyon, giving her no place to move.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but this is for your own good," Will said, charging forward and delivering a powerful uppercut with the Heart of Candracar keyblade. However, Elyon swung the Dark Keyblade and blocked the attack. The Heartless queen quickly knocked Will to the ground and raised the Dark Keyblade. Unbeknownst to her, Will motioned to Nick, who nodded and began charging forward.

Elyon quickly struck, but Will had rolled out of the way, giving Nick the leeway to charge and slam his foot down on the Dark Keyblade.

Elyon tried and tried to pull the blade out from under Nick's foot, but to no avail. Nick reacted quickly, doing a 360 and slamming Oathkeeper into Elyon's side, knocking her skyward.

Taking his chance, Nick jumped into the air, somersaulting over Elyon and grasping the Crown of Light, subsequently pulling it off of her head.

When they landed, Elyon quickly slipped into unconsciousness, possibly from the release of the dark powers. Nick let go of the Crown of Light, which began floating in midair. Acting quickly, Nick held Oathkeeper out towards the corrupted crown, which began glowing with a bright silver light. When the crown came out of the cocoon of light, the Heartless symbol had disappeared entirely.

Walking back to the queen, Nick placed the purified crown back onto Elyon's head. Once the crown was firmly around her forehead, Elyon's keyblade quickly changed back to Diamond Dust.

Elyon quickly woke up, nursing her throbbing head.

"Oh, man, what happened?" she asked. Then, she caught sight of Nick and the Guardians.

"Hey, guys," Elyon said.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," Nick replied.

"What happened?" Elyon continued, picking up Diamond Dust.

"I'll tell you on the way," Nick said, taking Elyon's hand and leading her back towards the throne room, the others following.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We now shift over to Organization XIII's headquarters. Thirteen seats lined the circular meeting room. Black-hooded people were sitting in all but the 4th and 9th seats, those two having been eliminated.

Xemnas was standing in front of a newcomer in another black hood.

"So, my fellow non-existent one," Xemnas said. "Do you think you have what it takes to join our ranks?"

"I have some valuable information on the ones who destroyed Vexen and Demyx," the girl in the hood said. "I can help you with their destruction."

"Very impressive," Xemnas replied.

The hooded girl pulled her cloak off to reveal a face that looked exactly like Queen Elyon.

"Excellent, Crown of Meridian," Xemnas quickly said, the other members clapping.

The girl smiled wickedly.

"My name is Sakura," the girl said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wh... what happened?" Aqua asked no one in particular. She stood up to unfamiliar surroundings. As she scanned her new location, she realized she was in what appeared to be a castle.

"What is this dark energy I'm feeling?"

As if to answer her question, a flash of black light filled the area for a few seconds. This prompted Aqua to turn around, thus spotting the source of the mysterious black light: a giant, portal-type thing that was shaped like the symbol of the Heartless.

"Man! Why is this darkness so strong?" Aqua exclaimed. "I'd better see if I can close that keyhole..."

That said, Aqua raised her keyblade towards the mass of darkness, and it began glowing, shooting a beam of light into the darkness.

"That's weird. Why won't this stupid keyhole close?" Aqua shouted in frustration. "Is it incomplete or something? Well, even if I can't close it, that should keep it at bay for a while. Now, I should probably find my way out of here..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So Phobos tried to turn me into a Heartless?" Elyon said after hearing Nick recount everything that had happened since they'd arrived in Meridian.

"Yeah," Cornelia responded. "He tried to corrupt the Crown of Light with his dark intentions. I'm pretty sure that those freaks from Organization XIII have something to do with this, too."

"They're back?" Elyon said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I thought Nick and Irma defeated Xemnas!"

"He survived," Nick said simply. "The Chasers revived everyone else. Simply put, we need to stop them!"

"We'd better be a little more careful," Sora noted. "If there's anything I've learned from fighting these guys, it's that they could attack at any time, so stay focused."

All of a sudden, Hay Lin gasped in shock.

"What's the matter, Hay Lin?" Nick asked, the Oathkeeper quickly materializing.

"My grandma just sent me a message! Someone's attacking her back on Earth!"

"That's our cue!" Nick shouted, swinging Oathkeeper and creating a portal back to Heatherfield. Everyone present ran into the portal, while Will flew back to Yen Sid's palace to pick up the others.

"Chasers..." Elyon said to herself. "They sound so familiar..."

A little while later, back in the throne room, Elyon was sleeping peacefully on her queen-sized bed. Unbeknownst to the queen, two black-hooded figures were watching her from the shadows.

"Is this the one?" a younger boy said.

"Yes. That's her," the hooded girl replied. "In order to take her power, you'll need to take the crown."

"She's all mine," the boy said, materializing two keyblades in his hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_An hour earlier..._

Back at the Silver Dragon – which looked almost completely trashed – Nick, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had just came through a portal to face down Phobos (who was holding Vexen's shield) and two hooded figures standing right behind a masked Heartless that seemed to be swinging a large scythe on a chain.

The female hooded figure was juggling a medallion around in her hands.

"These cursed medallions," the female said in a voice that sounded strangely familiar. "Drawn to the darkness in people's hearts. Consumed by the very greed that makes these trinkets special."

She now walked over by the giant Heartless. "And this Heartless, a veritable maelstrom of darkness and avarice. I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

Everyone looked at the hooded figures. Something about them seemed strangely familiar...

Suddenly, it hit Nick like a ton of bricks.

"You can stop your babbling now, _Roxas_."

Sora gasped upon hearing that. The male figure laughed and pulled down his hood, indeed revealing Roxas, the Key of Destiny. He swiftly materialized Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Hey!" Nick shouted, materializing his own Oathkeeper alongside Circle of Life. "Don't copy me!"

"Copy _you_? I don't think so," Roxas said. "I'm not here to fight you, pitiful child. I'm here to fight my other."

With that, Roxas charged forward, aiming his keyblades straight for Sora. Wasting no time, Sora quickly materialized a new keyblade. This one seemed to have a flower theme to it. The handle was made of prickly vines, the blade seemed to be like a sword (similar to Irma's Divine Rose in appearance), and the tip was a rose with three very sharp thorns. The words _Rumbling Rose_ ran through everyone's heads.

Sora swung Rumbling Rose and blocked a double attack from Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion and jumped back, running around to confuse Roxas.

The Key of Destiny opened up with some swift combos before leaping back and charging forward, leaving a wave of energy in his wake. Sora swiftly dodged just as Roxas began shooting laser beams every which way.

With some judicious Dodge Rolling, Sora came out unscathed, though this gave Roxas time to charge up his special attack.

Nick stood there, the Oathkeeper at the ready.

Suddenly, Roxas threw his keyblades around him, and streaks of light came from everywhere. Before anyone could react, Roxas began shooting balls of light from his keyblades, each one homing in on Sora and the Guardians.

Roxas took this time to charge for Sora. However, the Hero of Light had expected this move, and brought the Kingdom Key up in a vicious attack. The force and suddenness of this attack knocked Roxas into the air, causing his keyblades to fall out of his grip.

Sora took this opportunity to call the flying keyblades to him. Nothing more said, Sora charged for Roxas.

Before Nick and the Guardians could follow Sora, the Grim Reaper roared, swinging its scythe. Nick and Irma hopped over the swinging blade and delivered a powerful strike, knocking it back.

When the Grim Reaper recovered itself, it began firing bolts of darkness from its mouth. Irma deflected a number of them with Divine Rose while giving Nick ample time to wail away on the monster.

After a while of this, Nick leaped onto the wall of a nearby building. Using his terminal velocity, he aimed an attack straight for the Grim Reaper.

However, he looked up when Oathkeeper and Circle of Life only struck air. He landed and looked around.

"Where'd that thing go?" Nick asked, only to be answered with a blast of wind to his back, sending him crashing to the ground.

Nick looked back, only to see the Grim Reaper in its powered-up form, floating right next to a chest full of gold medallions.

"This could be a problem," Nick said.

"The legends of this cursed gold are true," the female hooded figure said. "The only way you can stop this veritable Heartless is if you find all of these medallions."

With that, the girl and the chest disappeared, leaving only the Grim Reaper – and Phobos, who they'd almost forgotten about.

"Foolish Guardians," Phobos said, brandishing a _really_ long sword, similar to Sephiroth, along with Vexen's shield and Demyx's sitar floating behind him. "Did you really think I'd forget about the fact that you still exist?"

"Do you think _I_ forgot about _you_, Phobos?" Irma shot back. "Didn't think so."

With that, Irma charged forward, swinging Divine Rose all the while. Phobos simply focused on Demyx's sitar and a liquid clone of Phobos appeared in front of Irma.

"Is that the best you've got?" Irma exclaimed, grabbing the thin bottom of the liquid clone and slamming it around in random patterns, finishing off with twirling the clone around in her hands, directing it towards the surprised Phobos, who was quickly knocked to the ground.

Phobos, however, was quickly back on his feet, swinging his very long sword. Irma made it a point to jump over many of the attacks, countering with Divine Rose when she could.

Nick had a nagging feeling that something really bad was going to happen if Phobos played around with that sword any longer. He'd seen what that sword could do. And he didn't want to know what it could do to his girlfriend. He swiftly replaced Circle of Life with One Winged Angel.

_There's a chance I could die here, but if I can save Irma from an attack like that, that's all that really matters,_ Nick thought.

As Irma continued her high-speed counters, she barely noticed something behind her charging up an enormous ball of energy. Suddenly, Nick noticed that it was another of the hooded figures.

Nick looked back towards Irma. She hadn't noticed the giant energy – she was too busy trying not to get sliced in two by Phobos' sword, and some of those attacks were bare misses.

If that energy bomb connected, Irma would be done for, and Nick wasn't about to let that happen, so he charged forward, swinging his Keyblades all the while.

Before Irma could even see what was going on, the hooded figure launched the energy ball. It began traveling at an alarming pace towards the brunette, who was still too busy trying not to get skewered.

"Irma!" Nick shouted. "Watch out!"

Irma finally noticed the ball of energy that was rapidly approaching her, but it seemed that she didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

That's when Nick stepped in, hopping forwards and taking the full force of the gigantic blast. Irma gasped in shock when she saw that ball, Nick included, crash into a nearby wall and explode, covering the area in a blinding flash. No one noticed that Phobos had taken that moment to escape via a column of darkness, thinking that he'd played around long enough.

When the light was clear, Nick's limp body dropped to the ground, Oathkeeper and One Winged Angel clattering to the floor beside him.

Out of instinct (and because Irma was just standing there in shock), Will ran up to Nick's slowly fading body.

"Nick! Why'd you do that?" Will asked, her voice starting to break up.

"I... I didn't want my girlfriend... to die like that..." Nick said weakly. With all the effort he could muster, Nick reached for Oathkeeper and handed it to Will.

"Will. Give this to Irma," Nick said. Will took the mystical blade, her eyes shining with tears.

"We're... we're going to miss you," Will said, trying her best not to cry at a time like this.

"I'll be fine," Nick said with a small smile, even though he knew he was done for. "You... you just stop Phobos and the Chasers. I-I'm counting on you..."

With that, Nick's eyes closed and his body faded away, One Winged Angel disappearing with him. Composing herself as best she could, Will picked up Oathkeeper and walked over to Irma, who finally fell to her knees and began crying. Sora, his friends, and the other Guardians could only stare on.

"I... I can't believe he's gone..." Irma said through a haze of tears. She looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, and through tear-stained eyes, saw Will holding out the Oathkeeper towards her.

"Here. Nick wanted me to give you this," Will said to Irma. She slowly took the mystical blade.

"It's okay, Irma. His death won't be for nothing. I promise you that much," Will comforted, giving Irma a hug, who gladly returned it.

"It's what Nick would want," Irma replied, gazing at the Oathkeeper. She could already feel the strength of Will's promise coursing through the blade. Looking up with newfound determination, she brandished the Oathkeeper.

"Nick promised me he'd protect me no matter what. And I promised I'd do the same for him. So let's finish this battle once and for all... for Nick. It's what he'd want," Irma stated with a seriousness no one had ever seen in her before.

Everyone nodded, materializing their Keyblades.

"Irma, you lead," Will said. Irma nodded her head, and together, the team began their trek towards Phobos' hideout.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She slowly reached for the key made of light.

"Keyblade..." she repeated.

_Yes. Keyblade._

The light cleared to reveal a mysterious weapon. It fit quite well in her grip.

"What is this for?" she asked no one in particular. "Did you choose me, Voice?"

_Yes. I have chosen you. But first, I must ask you a question._

"What?"

_Do you remember your true name?_

She looked confused.

"My... true... name?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick's eyes slowly opened to reveal the palace of Candracar, in all its splendor.

"Wow. Never thought I'd come _here_ when I bit the big one," Nick said to himself, holding his hand out. One Winged Angel swiftly materialized.

Suddenly, he saw the Oracle walking up to him, looking a little bit surprised.

"You have arrived," the Oracle said.

"I kinda had a feeling I'd be coming here when I fell in battle," Nick explained.

The Oracle looked kind of confused. "When did you fall?"

Now Nick was confused. "What do you mean? I got hit by that giant energy ball. Even with the Keyblade, there's no way I could have survived that!"

"But you did," the Oracle explained. "You made a promise to someone you hold very dear to you. Your Oathkeeper, fueled by that very promise, kept you from dying even after taking the full force of that attack. It proves that you would sacrifice your own life to save the ones you love."

"So you're saying... I'm alive?" Nick said in awe.

"Yes. When your body faded from the battlefield, your Keyblade's first instinct was to take you here, where you could recover from that attack," the Oracle explained. Nick looked his body up and down – indeed, the scars left behind by the attack that supposedly killed him were disappearing!

"My friends are still in trouble. I wish I could go help them," Nick said.

"Ah, but you can. Go now, and stop Phobos before he can cause any more damage."

"Thanks, Oracle," Nick said, holding out his free hand. Instantly, the old version of Oathkeeper materialized in his hand.

"This should do until we get things settled," Nick said, opening a portal and heading into it.

"Phobos, you're about to be in for a rude awakening," Nick said to himself as he neared his destination.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a couple hours of adventuring, Irma could see Phobos' hideout in the distance.

"We're almost there, girls," Irma stated, holding the Golden Oathkeeper to her side...

...when all of a sudden, they were jumped...

...by strange creatures who seemed to be radiating a rainbow light.

"What in the..." Cornelia exclaimed.

"Heartless?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't think so," Irma replied, readying the Golden Oathkeeper. "They aren't Nobodies, either. They're different. But, WHAT are they?"

Before anyone could think of an answer, one of the creatures extended one of its tentacle-like arms and lashed it out at Irma.

"Oh, please. You think something like THAT is going to stop me?" Irma challenged, swinging Golden Oathkeeper.

The golden blade made its mark, cutting off the creature's arm. As it screamed in pain, Irma let out a battle cry and charged, vaporizing the creature with one swift strike.

Everyone watched in amazement as Irma continued striking at random intervals, lashing out at any of the creatures that dared to get too close.

A few minutes later, Irma had finally taken out all of the creatures. The others were too stunned to speak.

"I told you. I'm not letting anything get in my way," Irma stated.

"Wow. You really must be determined to stop Phobos," Will noted.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Now let's get over there and take care of business."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She kept thinking about what the voice had said to her, but it was no use. She couldn't remember.

"Darn it! I've searched all of my memories, but I can't figure out what my name is! Why can't I remember?"

_A side of your heart is sleeping._

"Huh? How can that be?"

_When you lost the memory of your true name, it went into the other side of your heart. If you are to remember, you must look deep into that side. Pull the memory from it. With that, I may be able to help._

A ball of light began circling the mysterious girl. She looked at it, a bit confused.

"Is this... a card?"

_A promise. I will be waiting._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Irma was the first to act, slicing through the doors of Phobos' hideout with Nick's Oathkeeper.

"Phobos!" she shouted, angrily swinging the mystical blade. Phobos just stood there, brandishing his long sword.

"Well, well. If it isn't the water girl," Phobos remarked. "I thought you'd lost the will to fight after I killed your little boyfriend."

"You're wrong, freak. You killing Nick has only made me stronger," Irma shot back. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Not waiting for an answer, Irma charged forward, wielding Nick's Oathkeeper and her Divine Rose. Phobos swung his lengthy sword for the brunette, but she easily dodged it, somersaulting over Phobos.

Taking her chance, Irma slammed Divine Rose into Phobos' back, knocking him off balance. Wasting no more time and showing no more mercy, Irma performed a rapid series of attacks with the dual keyblades, ending in a spinning uppercut with Divine Rose that sent Phobos skyward.

Irma then spun the keyblades in her hand before leaping for the flailing Phobos, aiming a powerful attack for him all the while. However, Phobos was expecting the strike and launched a ball of dark energy that knocked Irma back to the ground, her keyblades clattering far away from her.

Phobos was on her in a flash, holding an enormous dark energy ball – the very one that had taken care of Nick – towards Irma.

"Now you're dead," Phobos smirked. "And this time, Nick isn't here to save you."

Suddenly, a very familiar voice rang out.

"Did someone call for me?"

Irma looked around for the voice and suddenly noticed that Oathkeeper had just disappeared from view.

Phobos also looked around for the source of the mysterious proclamation, but was met smack in the face by the business end of the One Winged Angel keyblade. That could only mean...

"Nick?" Irma asked.

Indeed, as Phobos' dark energy ball dissipated, Nick was hanging in midair, driving One Winged Angel straight into Phobos' chest. Continuing the attack, Nick's Oathkeeper, which was now back in his hands, began glowing with a bright orange light as Nick performed a rapid series of powerful attacks that Sora recognized instantly as his old Ars Arcanum attack.

Nick then delivered the finisher, a super-fast sliding dash that knocked Phobos skyward yet again, similar in retrospect to Sora's Sonic Blade attack.

Nick hopped back over to Irma and held out Oathkeeper towards her, taking note of the surprised look on her face. Not being able to say anything, she simply placed her hand on Nick's, the Oathkeeper shining with a blue light.

"I've had enough of you, Phobos! _This time, you're not coming back_!" Nick shouted, the Oathkeeper shooting a beam of light straight through Phobos.

Consumed by the very dark power he'd been gifted with by the Chasers, Phobos quickly disappeared, his body fading to the darkness. When Phobos was completely gone, Irma looked at Nick.

"Nick... is it really you? But... how is that possible?" Irma said, awestruck.

Nick simply held out his golden-hued Oathkeeper keyblade. "The Oathkeeper. It saved me."

Irma simply opted to throw her arms around Nick, who happily returned the embrace.

"This is real..." Irma said softly.

Before Irma could say anything else, the couple barely avoided a swing from a giant scythe.

"And unfortunately, so is that!" Nick shouted, pointing to the Grim Reaper in its ascended form. There was a chest in the middle of the battlefield and golden medallions scattered everywhere.

"I think I got it!" Taranee stated. "That thing can only stay in its current form if any medallions are missing from the chest!"

"Then I think I know what needs to be done," Sora exclaimed, raising the Star Seeker. "GATHER!"

With that command, Sora thrust his keyblade upwards, casting a Magnera spell to draw in some of the medallions. Hay Lin flew up and used the wind to scoop up a good chunk of the medallions as well. Irma had also gone after some medallions, launching them into the air via a waterspout. It seemed that Nick was the only one to notice that the Grim Reaper was sucking medallions out of the chest. Letting the others handle the remaining medallions, Nick ran towards the Grim Reaper, jumping over flames that were revolving around it. Taking his chance, Nick jumped and kicked the Grim Reaper in the face, causing it to drop its staff and stop sucking up the medallions. Nick grabbed the Reaper by its arm and threw it into the air.

Reacting quickly, Nick grabbed the staff and threw it straight into the airborne Grim Reaper, making it drop a considerable amount of the gold it had just stolen. Focusing on his keyblade, Nick also cast a Magnera spell and captured the medallions that had just fallen from the monster Heartless.

"Girls! Get the medallions back into the chest!" Nick shouted. Everyone nodded, using their powers to send the medallions they'd all collected back to the chest. Nick hopped over and replaced his share of the gold.

Then, the Grim Reaper reverted to its dark red normal form.

"Now! Let's take this freak out!" Nick shouted, drawing Lionheart alongside Oathkeeper.

Suddenly, he heard two very familiar voices.

"You weren't going to let my girl fight without me, did you?" the first voice said.

"Yeah, what he said!" the other voice responded.

Everyone turned around and gasped, Taranee and Hay Lin the loudest. Nigel Ashcroft and Eric Lyndon were standing a few yards away from the Grim Reaper, both holding keyblades themselves.

Nick closely studied the new keyblades. Nigel's keyblade seemed to reflect Taranee's mom's job as a judge. The handle was that of a judge's table, the blade and tip consisted of a silver gavel. A judge's wig was dangling from the keychain. The word _Judgment_ ran through everyone's heads.

Nick then looked at Eric's keyblade, which seemed to have an extreme sports motif to it. The handle was Eric's crash helmet, the blade was a snowboard, and the tip was a pair of skateboard wheels. A tiny version of Eric's electric scooter was dangling from the keychain. The words _Ollie Buster_ ran through Nick's head.

Before Nick could ask Nigel and Eric how they got to Meridian, the Grim Reaper swung its scythe again. However, this time, Eric swung Ollie Buster and countered the strike.

"Long story short," Eric explained, "that wizard guy told us all about the Keyblade Wars _and_ you girls. I'll fill you in later. Right now, we need to stop this little freak!"

Hay Lin sighed dreamily.

"See? This is why I fell in love with him. He's got such a take-charge attitude..."

"Hey! That's supposed to be _my_ defining point!" Will shot back.

Barely dodging another strike from the Grim Reaper, Will and Hay Lin flew over the monster and struck it in the head, sending it off balance.

"Okay. It's time to finish this," Nick stated.

Charging for the monster, he began rapidly attacking, giving the others time to charge up for a final attack.

After finishing the combo with an attack that resembled Valor Form's Sonic End technique, Nick hopped back towards the others. Everyone who had a keyblade (including Martin, Matt, Nigel, and Eric) readied it, each blade glowing brightly.

After a short time, each keyblade shot a beam of light for the Grim Reaper, which quickly pierced through it. It took a little bit, but the Reaper finally dissipated, a gigantic heart floating into the sky.

"And that's that," Nick said.

"Oh, is it?" a female voice said.

Everyone turned around, looking for the source of the voice. They eventually found it – an armored figure standing near where the Grim Reaper once was, holding a monstrous keyblade.

"Not another one of YOU freaks!" Nick shouted, brandishing Oathkeeper and One Winged Angel.

"Unfortunately, yes," the Chaser replied. "I am Lara, the Seed of Destruction. You keyblade bearers will not be leaving here alive."

Nick simply grinned, looking over to Will. She subsequently nodded, covered in a bright ruby glow. Nick took out his fusion orb and concentrated.

Will disappeared from sight as Nick threw his arms out, covered in a bright light. When it cleared, Nick was back in Brave Form, wielding Circle of Life and One Winged Angel.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Nick retorted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aqua began looking around her new surroundings. She remembered this place as Hollow Bastion, where she'd been born before becoming one of the Chasers. To be more specific, Aqua had found herself in Ansem's study.

"Man, does this place bring back memories..." Aqua said to herself, remembering the times when she'd been great friends with Xehanort, way before he'd fallen to the darkness.

"Xehanort... I miss you..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A little while after the Grim Reaper battle, back in the throne room, Elyon was sleeping peacefully on her queen-sized bed. Unbeknownst to the queen, two black-hooded figures were watching her from the shadows.

"Is this the one?" a younger boy said.

"Yes. That's her," the hooded girl replied. "In order to take her power, you'll need to take the crown."

"She's all mine," the boy said, materializing two keyblades in his hand. He slowly inched his way towards the sleeping queen. Suddenly, the Crown of Light began pulsing brightly. Before the hooded boy could strike, Elyon had instantly hopped out of her bed, materializing Diamond Dust.

"Nice try, Roxas," Elyon said. "That's not going to work."

Roxas simply lashed out with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Elyon jumped and dodged around the attacks, countering with Diamond Dust when she had the chance.

Unbeknownst to Elyon, the female hooded figure had just snuck up behind her. One backhand to the neck, and Elyon was out cold.

"Nice job, Sakura," Roxas said, letting his keyblades disappear.

The girl pulled her hood down to reveal Elyon's Nobody – Sakura, the Crown of Meridian.

"Thanks, Roxas. Those Organization XIII guys are so stupid," Sakura replied. "They have no idea that we've been using them all along."

"Very good, my fellow non-existent one," Xehanort's voice rang out.

"Master Xehanort," Sakura said, bowing as Xehanort made his appearance.

"Do you have the crown?" Xehanort asked.

"No problem," Sakura replied, holding the Crown of Light in her hands.

"Excellent. Now we are one step closer to immersing this world in permanent darkness..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So you've learned a few tricks since the last time we've met," Lara stated. "It doesn't mean you can win!"

With that, Lara charged forward, surprisingly not being weighed down by her gigantic keyblade. As she charged, the arena that surrounded the two became engulfed in a circle of dark energy that slowly drained Nick's energy. Staying unfazed, Nick charged for the Chaser.

Aiming a powerful attack for Nick, Lara swung with her weapon, but Nick simply performed a high jump over it.

Taking his chance, Nick slammed One Winged Angel into Lara's weapon, knocking it (and Lara, subsequently) to the ground. Still on the offensive, he knocked Lara into the air with Circle of Life. Switching Circle of Life with Oathkeeper, Nick quickly jumped into the air at the flailing Chaser, aiming rapid attacks for her. Lara was able to block most of them, but the last one pierced through her armor and stunned her. Reacting quickly, Nick raised both of his keyblades and slammed them into Lara, knocking her right onto the center of the dark circle, surrounding it with beams of light.

When the light cleared, the dark circle was gone and Lara was standing there, stunned. Nick quickly charged for the dazed Chaser...

...but was met with a smack to the face by Lara's monstrous keyblade, knocking Nick out of Brave Form and sending both Nick and Will crashing to the ground.

"You really think something like THAT would daze me?" Lara exclaimed, picking up her keyblade. "You really must think I'm stupid!"

"She's got a point," Nick said while rubbing the spot on his face where he'd been struck. "We're going to need to try something new if we're going to beat this little freak."

As if on cue, Nick felt a pulse shoot through him. Out of instinct, he pulled out his fusion orb, which was glowing a bright green.

Nick looked over to Cornelia, who was enveloped in a radiant emerald glow.

"Looks like it's showtime," Nick stated.

"You said it," Cornelia replied, brushing a lock of hair away from her face before disappearing from sight.

When the light from the transformation cleared, Nick had changed yet again. The silver on his clothes had shifted to a bright emerald green. He was holding Seismic Star in front of him and a new keyblade behind his back. It seemed to have a casino theme to it. The handle was a purple, curved heart, the blade was a spear with a star on the end, and a pink heart extended from the tip. A card, the ace of hearts, was dangling from the keychain. The words _Lady Luck_ ran through everyone's heads.

"All right then," Nick said, holding both of his keyblades. "Let's see how you like this!"

With that, Terra Form Nick slammed both of his keyblades into the ground, creating a seismic tremor that knocked Lara to the ground.

Taking his chance, Nick suddenly teleported towards Lara, and in a spectacular move, he pummeled the Chaser with a rapid series of spinning attacks. When the assault ended, Lara had been sprawled about on the ground, her weapon a good ways away.

"Is that good enough for you?" Nick asked.

"I'm actually glad," Lara replied. That confused Nick.

"What are you talking about?" Nick shot back.

"It's been too long since I met a keyblade bearer that was actually a challenge for me!" Lara continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick replied, holding his keyblades in a fighting stance.

"I'm sure you know our history," Lara explained. "We Chasers fought other keyblade bearers, and we took their keyblades as proof of our victories. Many of them didn't even put up a fight. The only one we ever lost to was that one boy. Somehow, he'd found how to release the power of his keyblade and take us out all at once."

"It serves you right," Nick shot back, hoping to wring some more answers out of this chick.

"Lara, we must make haste. Have you revived the true prince?" a mysterious voice said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Nick said while searching for the source of the voice. As expected, it was another black-hooded guy. This one had spiky black hair that reached down just over his left eye.

"Do not worry, Zexion. I am always one step ahead," Lara replied, throwing something into the air. After a couple seconds, a blinding flash filled the area. When everything came back into focus, Phobos was standing in front of Lara, holding his really long sword.

"Phobos! Didn't I take care of you before?" Nick shouted.

"That's the thing. The Chasers have made sure that unless you can take out the Organization, I can't die," Phobos explained.

"Okay. Didn't see that coming," Irma said sarcastically.

Nick held his keyblades in a battle stance.

"I've had enough of this playing around," Lara stated, walking over to Zexion.

"Indeed. Let us take our leave," Zexion replied, opening a column of darkness and disappearing with Lara.

"I don't think so!" Nick shouted, reverting out of Terra Form. "You're not getting away this time!"

Nick made a break for the dark portal, the others following.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick looked around his new surroundings: a castle-type place where the color white seemed to show.

This was a place that Sora instantly recognized.

"This... this is Castle Oblivion!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, Sora. Didn't you say that Naminé erased your memories of what happened here?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah, she did. But when I merged with Roxas a while back, I suddenly regained all the memories I'd lost while I was in this castle," Sora explained.

"I wonder if Naminé's still here?" Nick wondered, twirling Oathkeeper behind him.

"You won't be getting that chance," a new voice said.

"Okay, look. Let's just skip the formalities, okay? I'm not in the mood for this," Nick stated, turning to face another member of the Organization: Lexaeus, the 'Silent Hero'. He was holding a gigantic tomahawk...

...which he had just slammed to the ground, creating a tremor that would have knocked everyone off balance had they not taken to the sky.

"Okay. You wanna fight with earth? I can do that," Nick said, nodding to Cornelia. She nodded before disappearing from sight. A couple seconds later, Nick was back in Terra Form, wielding Seismic Star and Lady Luck.

"Now, then," Nick said. "Where were we?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"A card... door to the truth..."

She looked at the card she was holding. On it was the picture of a suburban city that, even though she couldn't remember it, still seemed very familiar to her.

She walked down the white halls, towards a door.

"What did that voice mean... the other side of my heart?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I believe we were right about _here_!" Lexaeus shouted, rapidly attacking with his giant tomahawk. Nick noticed that the tomahawk seemed to weigh him down a bit, and began thinking of a way he could use it to his advantage.

All of a sudden, Nick had a fantastic idea.

"Girls! That tomahawk thing he's carrying must be the source of his power! If we can get that away from him, he'll be child's play!" Nick explained. Everyone nodded.

Nick started the attack by aiming and throwing Seismic Star and Lady Luck straight for Lexaeus. The rapidly spinning keyblades slammed into the Silent Hero, knocking him off balance.

Irma took that as her cue, flying towards Lexaeus and holding a growing sphere of water in her hands.

"Okay, Nobody, if you've been to as many earth science classes as I've been, you'd know that water breaks up the earth!" Irma shouted, firing a gigantic waterspout straight for Lexaeus. At the last second, Nick added a touch of his electric energy, forming a powerful 'electrospout' that quickly slammed into Lexaeus, making him stagger and drop his tomahawk.

"NOW!" Nick shouted, and everyone who had a keyblade materialized it and charged for the weakened Silent Hero.

In a massive assault, everyone struck more or less at the same time.

"You... you're good..." were Lexaeus' last words before he faded back into darkness, dropping a mysterious crystal as he disappeared.

After reverting out of Terra Form, Nick walked over and picked up the crystal. It seemed incredibly similar to the jewel in the Crown of Light.

All of a sudden, Nick felt a pulse shoot through him - but it wasn't because of a new Drive form. This pulse felt incredibly familiar to him.

"Something wrong, Nick?" Irma asked.

"Someone else is in this castle beside us and the Organization," Nick replied. "Someone very familiar..."

"Who do you think it is?" Will wondered.

"That's the thing. I can't figure out who it is, even though he or she feels like an old friend..."

"So, you defeated Lexaeus. I thought for sure he had you there," a female voice rang out.

Nick instantly turned around and spotted a girl who looked almost exactly like Elyon! She was shrouded in a black hood, so that meant a member of Organization XIII. But why would Elyon, of all people, join the Organization?

_Unless..._

"Elyon?" Cornelia asked.

"No, Cornelia. That's her Nobody!" Nick quickly stated.

The girl chuckled. "I was starting to think you'd never catch on. My name is Sakura, the Crown of Meridian."

"That's crazy!" Sora shot back, wielding Star Seeker. "Her Majesty was never turned into a Heartless!"

"Yes, she was, Sora! Remember at the palace? Phobos corrupted the Crown of Light. It must have happened back then!"

"You're very perceptive," Sakura replied, bringing out her weapon, a black and orange version of Elyon's Diamond Dust keyblade.

"Okay, I've had enough of this!" Nick shouted, materializing Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest. "Everywhere we turn, there's an Organization member not far away! And _I'm sick of it_!"

Not saying another word, Nick quickly charged for Sakura, swinging both of his keyblades.

Sakura simply laughed and jumped over the incoming attack, just as expected.

What Sakura _didn't_ expect was for Nick to step vault off of the ahead wall, flying straight for her. Taking advantage of the surprise, Nick began spinning like a top, his keyblades held out all the while. Sakura couldn't get her weapon around in time, and Nick's spinning form slammed relentlessly into her. Nick finished the assault with a variation on Sora's Aerial Finish technique, slamming the dual keyblades into the Crown of Meridian in a series of fierce slash attacks. When it was all over, Sakura crashed to the ground, dropping her weapon. Nick held out Oathkeeper straight for Sakura.

"Now it's over," Nick said. "And this time, you don't have one of your little friends to save you."

With that said, Nick started a final attack, but was quickly knocked off guard by another weapon – a longsword, no doubt.

Nick turned around, still clutching his keyblades, and saw Phobos standing there with his sword, right next to another girl in a black hood.

"So, now you know who Sakura really is," Phobos said in a mocking tone.

"I was beginning to think they'd never catch on," the hooded girl replied.

"Okay, you freaks," Will exclaimed as W.I.T.C.H. summoned their keyblades. "I've had enough of you always popping up wherever you think you want!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll learn to like it," the hooded girl replied, holding her hands skyward. Out of nowhere, a giant Heartless with a birdcage-like object hanging from its underside appeared in front of the Keyblade Bearers. Once the Heartless had appeared, the hooded girl disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Sora instantly recognized it as the Prison Keeper, the very Heartless that kept him busy in Halloween Town while Oogie Boogie had kidnapped Santa.

Nick took the silent approach and pulled out his fusion orb. Irma began glowing a radiant sapphire.

At the same time, Sora pulled out his Drive orb, which was glowing a golden yellow.

Just then, the Prison Keeper made its move, opening its monstrous metal mouth and creating a sort of suction. Nick and Sora tried their best to hold on to their fusion orbs, but the Prison Keeper eventually pulled them away.

"Great! Now we can't fuse!" Nick noted.

"That's the idea," a familiar voice said.

Nick spun around to see Marluxia, the "Graceful Assassin", standing there, with Nick and Sora's fusion orbs in his hands.

"You may only take these orbs back if you can defeat me," Marluxia explained. "But, just to show you that I'm not completely heartless, I will test your skills. Master these cards, and I will prove if you are worthy to challenge me."

That said, Marluxia threw a deck of oddly shaped cards to Nick before disappearing.

"The cards. I'm not surprised," Sora noted.

"There's three world cards in here right now," Nick noted, looking over the deck of cards. "We should all split up to cover more ground fast. That way, Sora and I can get our Drive abilities back faster."

"Sora, you, me, and Irma will take this one," Nick said, holding up a world card that had a picture of a Chinese palace on it.

"Donald, you go with Will and Taranee and check this world out," Nick continued, handing Will a world card with a picture of a rose-covered castle.

"Goofy, you head out with Cornelia and Hay Lin and see what's in this world," Nick finished, handing Cornelia a world card with a light and dark-sided coliseum on it.

As if responding to Nick's ideas, three doors appeared in front of the groups.

"Shall we?" Nick said, walking up to the first door and holding up his world card. Will did the same thing at door two, and Cornelia likewise with door three. A couple seconds later, each door opened.

"Okay. Let's do this," Nick said. With that, each group entered their door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She held the card up to the door, and it magically opened.

"Okay. Let's see if this card can tell me what I need to know."

Taking a deep breath, the girl stepped into the portal, entering the mysterious city.

"Why does this place sound so familiar?"

_The name of your home is locked deep in your heart. You must remember..._

She looked towards the vast city in the distance, noticing many fields of wheat plants.

"Heatherfield..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick, Sora, and Irma stepped out of the door, they studied their surroundings: it seemed to be a perfect replica of ancient China.

"This must be Mulan's world," Sora stated, looking towards a palace in the distance.

"Who's Mulan?" Irma asked.

"I'll fill you in later," Sora replied.

Nick, meanwhile, was busy studying the deck of cards that Marluxia had given him. He noted that there were four types of cards in the deck: red cards, which apparently seemed to be attack cards; blue cards, which seemed to be emanating with a magical energy; green cards, which seemed to hold special items; and a couple gold cards that he didn't recognize.

Suddenly, Nick found out that he couldn't summon his keyblade.

"Sora! What gives? I can't use my keyblade!" Nick exclaimed.

"You just have to pick an attack card and focus on it," Sora explained.

Taking Sora's advice, Nick sifted through the available attack cards until deciding on the One Winged Angel card. Holding said card into the air and concentrating, the card eventually disappeared and the One Winged Angel keyblade appeared in Nick's hands.

"All right! I think I've got the hang of this," Nick said, swinging the keyblade around a little bit.

"That's pretty much all there is to it," Sora continued. "If you want, you can also pick three cards and use them all at once. That's called a 'sleight'. Sleights are usually hard to break, since their value is usually really high, and the combos deal lots of damage. You can perform special sleights if you pick the right cards."

"Really, huh? Okay, let's see now..." Nick said, searching through his deck, eventually picking out three cards: a 7-value Oathkeeper, an 8-value Fatal Crest, and a 5-value Potion card.

"All right. Let's see how these work," Nick stated, holding his chosen cards into the air. The cards eventually began glowing brightly and spinning around Nick. A bright flash covered the surrounding area, and when it cleared, Nick was dual-wielding Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest.

"Wow! He really does know how to do it," Irma exclaimed.

"That's the Synch Blade sleight. As I'm sure you already know, you can wield two keyblades at once with this," Sora explained.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's more to these cards than meets the eye. These cards aren't invulnerable, are they?" Nick asked.

"Nope. It goes like this," Sora explained. "Draw a card."

Nick did so, picking out a 5-value Oathkeeper. "Okay?"

"Now try attacking me," Sora continued. Nick did so, focusing on the card he was holding. Just as he was about to call the keyblade from the card, Sora picked out a card of his own and struck back. Nick's card flew out of his hands and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Nick exclaimed. Sora showed Nick the card he'd picked: an 8-value Hero's Crest.

"That's called a 'card break'. If you play a card that's a higher value than the card your opponent is trying to play, you'll punch through his defenses and leave him wide open. Just be careful, because your opponents can do the same to you," Sora explained.

"Wow! You sure know a lot about these cards," Irma noted.

"I guess I've had a lot of experience with them. One more thing: there's also a special 0-value card that can break anything, even a sleight. Just be wary, because any other card can also break it if you're not quick on the draw. You got all that?" Sora explained.

"Crystal clear," Nick replied.

Just then, a horde of Nightwalker Heartless converged on the trio. What made these Heartless a little weirder was that they were carrying their own sets of cards.

"Even the Heartless have cards!" Irma exclaimed.

"You get used to it," Sora replied, brandishing Star Seeker.

Suddenly, a young woman of about 18 ran up to the trio, carrying a longsword.

"Sora! You're back!" the woman shouted.

"I'm guessing that's Mulan?" Irma asked.

At that moment, Nick took notice of a mysterious, glowing gold card in his deck. Pulling it out, he noticed that it had a picture of Mulan and Mushu the dragon on it.

Out of instinct, Nick held the mysterious new card into the air. After the ensuing flash, Mulan had jumped right in front of him, Mushu on her shoulder.

"Let's do this together!" Mulan shouted.

"Right," Nick replied, brandishing the One Winged Angel.

"I'll handle this!" Mushu shouted, breathing fireballs that slammed into the Nightwalkers, giving them no chance to draw their cards.

Mulan started the attack, covering herself in Mushu's fire and performing a spectacular charging attack.

Nick followed up with a fire-enhanced spinning attack.

Nick and Mulan alternated their attacks for a while until Mushu decided to finish the Heartless off, launching tons of large fireballs into the air that crashed down to earth, wiping out the remaining Nightwalkers.

Once the attack was over, Nick looked at the gold card he'd used to perform the attack.

"Wow. Did I just do that?" Nick asked himself.

"You did. You have quickly mastered the cards," Zexion's voice rang out.

"I have Sora to thank for that," Nick replied, turning towards Zexion, who was wielding a book, of all things.

"It will be a shame to destroy such a worthy adversary," Zexion said, jumping down towards our heroes' position.

Nick simply held his dual keyblades in a fighting stance.

Before they could react, a few pages from Zexion's book came lashing out at the keyblade bearers.

"What the...?" Irma exclaimed, guarding against the pages with an 8-value Mysterious Abyss card.

Zexion simply laughed and sent more pages for the Guardians.

Nick was quickly on the offensive, sifting through his deck and picking out three more cards: a 6-value Gravity magic card, a 5-value Aero magic card, and a 7-value Irma card. Combining the cards, he motioned towards Irma, who nodded and charged forward, keyblade raised.

As Irma barreled forward, she created a sphere of ice and shot it into the air. "Nick! Over to you!"

"_Stardust Blitz!!" _Nick shouted, calling upon the sleight he created. He leaped into the air and struck Irma's ice sphere with his keyblade, sending it straight into Zexion. The ice sphere shattered into an explosion of ice energy on impact, knocking Zexion for a loop.

As Zexion recovered, Nick and Sora quickly began searching through their decks, searching for cards to use. They eventually decided on using another sleight. After a while, the two had picked their cards: Nick had a 2-value Oathkeeper, a 6-value One Winged Angel, and a 0-value Lionheart; Sora had picked out a 5-value Blizzard magic card, a 7-value Kingdom Key, and a 7-value Metal Chocobo.

"Gotcha!" Nick shouted, using his sleight cards. He floated in the air, holding his keyblades in front of him as energy rays concentrated around the tip of the mystic blades. Nick held his position as Zexion charged forward, shooting more sharp pages all the while.

Meanwhile, Irma began sifting through her own deck, eventually picking out a 7-value Mysterious Abyss, an 8-value Mysterious Abyss, and a 5-value Divine Rose. Concentrating on her cards, Mysterious Abyss materialized in her hand as she prepared.

Sora, meanwhile, began spinning his Kingdom Key in his hands, which was glowing with a frost-colored energy.

Just as Zexion was about to attack...

"NOW!" Nick shouted. Responding to that call, everyone used their sleights.

Nick went on the offensive first, releasing his collected energy and firing it in the form of a column of energy rays that struck Zexion and knocked him off balance.

Sora continued the attack, throwing his glowing keyblade for Zexion in what appeared to be a variation on his Strike Raid attack. Every time the spinning blade damaged Zexion, he seemed to be frozen for a bit.

Once the Kingdom Key had returned to Sora's hands, Irma finished up the assault, rocketing forward and striking Zexion. Sora instantly recognized that move as his old Sonic Blade attack. Before Zexion could recover from that attack, Irma quickly turned around and charged again. The brunette continued her rapid-fire charging before rocketing forward one last time and slamming into Zexion with a spinning uppercut, sending the 'Cloaked Schemer' into the air.

Wasting no more time, Nick quickly leapt for Zexion and struck, tearing his dual keyblades straight through him. When Nick landed on the ground, Zexion had finally faded back into darkness, dropping another card. Nick let his keyblades disappear and picked up the card Zexion had dropped. It had Zexion's face on it, and the border was completely black.

Mulan just looked on. "Who was that guy?"

"We'll explain on the way," Nick replied, looking around a bit.

_I wonder how the others are doing..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As she journeyed through Heatherfield, or what she thought was Heatherfield, she eventually was ambushed by a group of shadow creatures. "What the...?"

_Do not be afraid, my dear girl. You have been chosen by the keyblade. Use it to fend off the darkness._

Upon hearing that, she instinctively held out her hand. The mysterious weapon from before instantly materialized in her hands.

Out of instinct, she swung the weapon a few times, easily dispatching a few of the creatures.

"Wow. Did I do that?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Will, Taranee, and Donald had arrived in a mysterious castle after using the world card they'd been given.

"Wow. What is this place?" Taranee asked.

"It's bigger than Candracar's palace," Will replied. "And _that's_ saying a lot."

Donald instantly recognized the place. This was Beast's Castle!

"I wonder how the Beast is doing?" Donald asked himself.

Donald didn't have to wait long for an inquiry, because at that very moment, a loud roar came rumbling through the hallways of the massive castle.

"What was that?" Will exclaimed.

"I have this feeling we're about to find out," Taranee replied.

At that very second, two figures came out from the west hallway, fighting over a mysterious glowing rose.

Will and Taranee jumped in their spots when they heard another roar coming from the first figure: a brown-furred upright beast with large claws and teeth. He was taking fierce swipes at the hooded figure, which turned out to be Marluxia!

"You are NOT taking my rose! I've had enough of you hooded freaks trying to take what belongs to me!" Beast shouted.

"I am not interested in your precious rose," Marluxia replied. "I am interested in your Nobody. I need your rose to access your putrid little heart."

"You'd better listen to him," Will proclaimed, holding one of her cards into the air and materializing the Heart of Candracar keyblade.

"You don't want to see him get mad," Taranee continued, focusing and summoning the Bond of Flame keyblade.

"Ah. The Guardians. I underestimated you before. You've gotten further than I ever thought you would," Marluxia said, brandishing his scythe. "However, this is as far as you go!"

Barely dodging a vicious swing from the scythe, Will and Taranee performed a somersault and rolled out of range while Donald began searching for a weakness in the "Graceful Assassin's" attack pattern.

As Will searched through her deck, she came across three Heart of Candracar cards, all 9-value. Taking her chance, she focused on the cards just as Marluxia prepared his own attack card – one that looked deadly.

Will's keyblade began glowing brightly as she neared Marluxia, who had just readied his card.

"I don't think so!" Will shouted, making her move and slamming her glowing keyblade into Marluxia. As the Graceful Assassin staggered backwards, the card he had been planning to use disappeared. Soon enough, Marluxia found out that he couldn't reload the card he'd just lost, thanks to the Keeper's Zantetsuken attack.

"So. You're better than I thought."

"Hey. I guess we learn fast," Will noted, picking out three more cards: a 4-value Heart of Candracar, a 7-value Circle of Life, and a 4-value One Winged Angel. Holding the cards skyward, she channeled their power into her keyblade and leapt very high into the air.

Before Marluxia could react, Will had reached her target, her keyblade crashing into Marluxia.

Will wasn't done yet, however. She leaped skyward again, her keyblade crashing into Marluxia again. Taking to the sky one more time, Will shouted, "Take this!" and brought her keyblade down hard, knocking the Graceful Assassin all the way across the room.

That was when Will took notice of a mysterious gold card. She held it up, and was surprised to see a picture of the Beast on it, said Beast swiping furiously at Marluxia.

"Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I used this card?" Will wondered, holding the mysterious card in the air.

One bright flash later, the Beast was by Will's side, shielding her from the Graceful Assassin with his cloak.

"Get out of my castle, freak!" the Beast shouted, and roared so loudly, it created a sonic shockwave that stunned Marluxia.

Taking advantage of the lull, Beast charged forward, slamming his glowing claw into Marluxia over and over again.

Will was taking the offense into her own hands, using her powers over energy to create and attack with a 360 degree radial shockwave. The two alternated their attacks for a while, giving Marluxia no chance to find a card that could break this limit.

Beast let his hand rest on Will's shoulder. The Keeper nodded, and together, they threw their arms out in a final attack that sent Marluxia crashing to the ground.

Once the limit attack was over, Marluxia composed himself, and promptly became enraged.

"That's it. I've had enough of you!" Marluxia shouted, drawing his namesake Flower Scythe and swiping madly for our heroes, the four of them just barely able to dodge.

Suddenly, Taranee noticed that Marluxia was channeling what looked awfully like dark energy in his hands.

"_Dark Magic Strike!_" Marluxia shouted, clapping his hands together and shooting a powerful burst of dark magic towards the Guardians and Beast, who just barely dodged it.

"What the heck was that?" Donald exclaimed.

"Don't know, don't care. We need to find a way to stop this freak!" Will shot back. However, no sooner had Will said that than...

"_Blossom Laser!_" the Graceful Assassin shouted, summoning a storm of flower petals, each one shooting powerful laser bursts for the mobile heroes.

"SCATTER!" Will shouted, searching through her deck for a card that could help her. Alas, she found nothing. Her intuition was telling her that this attack was too high-valued to break without using up her more valuable cards.

While dodging and rolling around the laser bolts, Will suddenly got this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. She dodged one more series of lasers...

...and that's when it happened.

Marluxia's scythe spun around and slashed into Will's side, causing her to scream in agony and drop her keyblade and cards.

Taking advantage of his successful attack, Marluxia glided over to the wounded Keeper, holding his scythe straight for her.

"I must admit, you had me going there for a while," Marluxia stated. "But I'm afraid that this is where it ends."

Will could only watch, clutching her wounded side, as her impending demise neared.

"Now you will die, just like all the fools who think that they are better than Organization XIII," Marluxia said, bringing the scythe back.

He swung...

CLANG!

Will covered her eyes. After a few seconds, she began wondering why she hadn't been cut in half yet. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed two keyblades – the Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper, no less – holding back Marluxia's scythe.

"Nick! Sora!" Will exclaimed.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Nick shot to Marluxia.

"YOU!" Marluxia shouted.

"What can I say? Zexion wasn't really a challenge," Sora responded.

"But _you're_ my kind of opponent!" Nick finished, uppercutting Marluxia into the air with Oathkeeper.

"All right, let's go!" Nick shouted, hopping onto Sora's shoulders and using his velocity to propel himself skyward. Drawing Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest, Nick made his move, slamming both of his keyblades into Marluxia in a furious series of spinning attacks.

Irma, who had just appeared, made her move as well, using her Sonic Blade sleight to knock Marluxia through the air.

Nick was ready for Marluxia's return trip, readying a Ragnarok sleight. Once Marluxia hit the ground again, Nick fired, the energy rays piercing through Marluxia.

"I... I can't believe I lost to a bunch of kids..." were Marluxia's last words before fading back into darkness. His scythe subsequently disappeared as well.

"Well, that's that," Nick said, twirling the Oathkeeper in his hands. Smiling, he walked up to Will, who was still clutching her injured side, and held Oathkeeper out towards her, the blade glowing brightly. In an instant, Will's wound was gone.

"Thanks, Nick," Will stated as Nick helped her up.

"Let's see... I think only Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin, Luxord, Larxene, Xigbar, and Axel are left. That also counts Roxas and Sakura..." Taranee noted, taking into account how much of the Organization had been taken out by the Guardians.

When Marluxia was completely gone, two glowing orbs fell to the ground. Nick and Sora went to pick them up. Holding them into the air, they felt the power of their Drive abilities being restored to them.

Suddenly, Nick's orb began pulsing. Before he could react, silver light exploded from his body, covering the area.

When it cleared, Sora looked at Nick.

"Um... why are you wearing my old clothes?" Sora asked.

"What?"

With that, Nick got a good look at his clothes. Indeed, they were Sora's old getup, with a few differences. For one, the pant legs were adorned with the crown that Sora wore on his necklace. Also, he still had the silver pant legs of his Drive uniform. And, Nick was carrying the Kingdom Key in his right hand, instead of the Oathkeeper.

"It must be a new form," Nick noted. "But who did I fuse with?"

Limit Form Nick scanned the room. Everyone was still present and accounted for.

"Wait a minute. Everyone's still here!"

"Maybe this form doesn't require a fusion partner," Will noted.

"Yeah. That could be it! All right, let's go check on the others," Limit Form Nick said, walking towards a door that had just appeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the white-paneled halls of Castle Oblivion, Nick, Sora, Irma, Will, Taranee, and Donald were heading towards the door that the other three had entered, when all of a sudden, who else but Phobos appeared, wielding Marluxia's scythe.

"Well, well, Guardians. I never thought you'd make it this far," Phobos noted. "However, you will not be getting past me."

"I'd like to see you try," Nick challenged, swinging his keyblades.

While everyone else shifted into battle stance, Sora began searching through his own deck. After a while, he pulled out three cards: a 7-value Goofy card, an 8-value Kingdom Key, and a 5-value Crabclaw. Holding the cards into the air, Sora concentrated, his body glowing with a brilliant white light.

"Light, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora shouted, the cards circling his body. When the light cleared, Sora's clothes had changed to black and red, quite similar to Nick's Brave Form. He was wielding two keyblades. The first one seemed to have a Final Fantasy motif to it. The handle looked like that of the Kingdom Key, but the tip appeared to be a perfect replica of the chain on Leon's necklace. The words _Sleeping Lion_ ran through everyone's heads.

The words _Decisive Pumpkin_ ran through everyone's heads when they looked at the second keyblade. It seemed to have a Halloween Town theme to it. The handle and blade were decorated like candy canes, and the tip curved and formed a sort of sleigh bell.

"Good idea, Sora," Nick said to the transformed Sora, searching through his own deck, pulling out a 5-value card with a picture of Hay Lin on it, an 8-value Aero spell card, and a 7-value Oathkeeper. Also taking out his Drive orb, Nick held all four objects into the air, each one glowing brightly.

When the light from the fusion cleared, Nick was in Breezy Form, wielding Oathkeeper and Spellbinder.

"I guess I can't really help it if you want to die first, Phobos," Breezy Form Nick said.

"All right then! _Dark Magic Strike!_" Phobos shouted, using the same dark magic attack that Marluxia had used. To Phobos' surprise, it was easily dodged.

"This is for nearly killing my boyfriend!" Irma shouted, once again unleashing her Sonic Blade sleight. This time, however, Phobos dodged it by jumping high into the air...

...just as Nick had expected.

"Let's see you dodge this! _Breezy Lance!_" Nick shouted, aiming a powerful attack straight for Phobos. In a flash, Nick was all over Phobos, pummeling the evil prince with a series of Aero-charged spinning attacks. After a while of this, Nick finished the attack by piercing his keyblades straight through Phobos.

Phobos was quickly back on his feet.

"All right, I've had enough of you! This time, I'm sending you to the great beyond!" Phobos shouted, drawing his trademark long sword and holding it in his left hand and Marluxia's scythe in his right.

"You want to dance, huh?" Nick exclaimed. "All right then..."

Nick shifted into battle stance.

"Let's dance."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while, back in the throne room, Elyon quickly woke up, having been knocked out by a vicious backhand to the neck from her Nobody, Sakura. She suddenly noticed that the Crown of Light wasn't on her head. Oddly enough, she smiled.

"They took the bait," Elyon said to herself. "For someone who's MY Nobody, Sakura isn't very smart."

With that, Elyon pulled out her Diamond Dust keyblade. The real Crown of Light was dangling from its keychain.

"That fake crown should give Xehanort one heck of a surprise."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Xehanort's lair, said leader of the Dark Chasers was studying the Crown of Light that Sakura and Roxas had given him.

Suddenly, Xehanort noticed something – the Crown wasn't pulsing like it did when there was dark energy nearby. That's when Xehanort realized...

"This one is a FAKE!" he shouted, an angry-looking dark energy aura surrounding him in his rage.

"If those two were here, they'd be in so much trouble..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas and Sakura, meanwhile, had found their way back to Organization XIII headquarters.

"I think Master Xehanort knows that the crown we delivered to him was a fake," Sakura said to Roxas, shuddering as a wave of uneasiness passed over her.

"We're lucky he can't track us in the Organization's headquarters," Roxas noted, materializing Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"I don't really want to know what he'll do to us if he finds us," Sakura replied, sounding worried.

"It's okay, Sakura," Roxas said, resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I won't let that freak touch you."

"You... you really mean that, Roxas?"

"Of course, Sakura."

Sakura suddenly felt light-headed due to this rush of new emotion, which in itself confused her, since she knew she was a Nobody. And Nobodies weren't supposed to have _any_ emotions.

Suddenly, Elyon appeared out of nowhere, brandishing Diamond Dust.

"Lot of good that'll do you," Elyon said, shifting into fighting stance.

Roxas simply smirked and charged, using his Oathkeeper to knock Diamond Dust away from Elyon, and quickly using Oblivion to keep Elyon from reaching it.

The queen, however, simply smirked and held out her hand. Instantly, Diamond Dust returned to her hand.

"What?" Roxas shouted, surprised.

Elyon took her chance and attacked with Diamond Dust, slicing straight through Roxas.

As Roxas faded back into darkness, he looked at the radiant queen.

"Thanks," Roxas said. "If... if you see a girl named Naminé, tell her I'm waiting..."

When Roxas disappeared, Sakura gasped in shock.

"So, you want to be next?" Elyon challenged.

"I can't believe you! Why'd you kill him? I loved him!" Sakura exclaimed. This surprised Elyon.

"WHAT? How could you love anyone? You're a Nobody! You don't _have any_ emotions!" Elyon shouted.

"I'll never forgive you for this! NEVER!" Sakura screamed, materializing her Dark Crystal keyblade and charging for Elyon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once the shadow creatures were gone, she let the keyblade rest on her shoulder.

"That was tougher than I thought it would be..."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of her. When she could see again, a new girl had appeared in front of her, someone with bright sapphire hair and eyes, and some heavy-duty armor.

"Are you that voice I heard?" she asked the armored girl.

"Yes, I am," the new girl replied. "My name is Aqua. You have proven yourself quite well, Cassidy."

"Cassidy? Is that my name?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While Elyon and Sakura went at it, and while the others were fighting Phobos, a door appeared in the Underworld Entrance.

After a short time, the door opened, and Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Goofy came out of the door, the blonde Guardian holding the world card she'd just used. Suddenly, Cornelia felt odd, and clutched her chest.

"What's wrong, Corny?" Hay Lin asked.

"Something about this place... it's sapping my strength..." Cornelia said with all the effort she could muster.

Goofy instantly recognized the effects that the Underworld's curse held. Out of instinct, Goofy let his hand rest on Cornelia's shoulder and channeled the power of the Olympus Stone he'd gathered not too long ago and gave some of the energy to Cornelia. The blonde got to her feet, feeling good as new.

"Thanks, Goofy," Cornelia said to Goofy.

"Well, well, isn't _that_ touching as all hell?" a mysterious voice rang out.

All three of them spun in their spots. Axel, the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', was standing there, his chakram firmly grasped in his hands.

"Axel. What do YOU want down here?" Cornelia shouted, brandishing Seismic Star.

"This doesn't seem like a place that's suited to your element," Hay Lin noted, materializing Sword of the Storm.

"This is the freaking _Underworld_," Axel shot back. "_Of course_ it's my element. Just ask Hades."

"Um... did you hit your head on a tree, Axel?" Hay Lin admonished. "Hades is gone. Sora and company knocked him into the River Styx!"

"I may be a Nobody, but I'm not an idiot," Axel continued. "I know that Hades is gone."

"Then that means you know we're about to kick your butt," Cornelia exclaimed, searching through her deck, eventually picking out a 9-value Seismic Star, an 8-value Lady Luck, and a 7-value Magnet spell card. Combining the three formed her Seismic Star keyblade. As Axel began charging, Cornelia threw her now-spinning keyblade straight for Axel. Axel quickly dodged the spinning blade...

...just as Cornelia had planned.

Before Axel knew what had hit him, the Seismic Star came spinning back, crashing into Axel's back and knocking him into the air. The keyblade that seemed to have a mind of its own quickly came back for more, knocking Axel around like a rag doll. Every time the spinning blade got close enough to Axel, he seemed to be drawn towards it.

Taking her chance, Cornelia whipped a Goofy card from her deck. This one was glowing bright gold.

"All right! Let's really get this party started!" Cornelia shouted, holding the limit card over her head.

After the bright flash from the card, Goofy and Cornelia were standing together, throwing their spinning weapons for the still skyward Axel.

After a few attacks, Goofy and Cornelia pointed their weapons for Axel, the energy being emitted drawing the Flurry of Dancing Flames closer to them.

After a while of this, Cornelia held Goofy in her arms like a rocket, Goofy's Genji Shield held out proudly. With that, before Axel could recover, Cornelia launched Goofy, who promptly began zipping around the battlefield like a maniac. Every couple seconds, the flying Goofy slammed into Axel, causing considerable damage.

Once the assault was over, Axel dropped to the ground, clutching his chakram.

"You're... you're good," Axel said before attempting to disappear via a column of darkness.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cornelia shouted, throwing her keyblade for the disappearing Axel. Seismic Star almost instantly pierced through Axel, causing him to drop his chakram, which quickly disappeared.

As Axel disappeared into the darkness, Cornelia went to pick up the card that he'd left behind. It was a new attack card. Focusing on the new card, a new keyblade appeared in her hand. It was composed of wings, as you could probably tell. The handle was made of two pairs of wings, one pair that folded out, and another pair that folded downwards. The blade seemed to be a shining light and dark-sided angel wing. A puffy cloud was dangling from the keychain. The words _Sonic Wing_ ran through Cornelia's head.

"And that's that," Cornelia said, twirling Sonic Wing in her hands.

"We've already defeated close to half of the Organization by now. I have this uneasy feeling in my head these guys won't be taking any more prisoners," Hay Lin wondered, leaning on Sword of the Storm.

"People like him usually don't," another mysterious voice said.

Hay Lin was the first to notice the source of the voice – a man of about 30 or so, draped in familiar-looking red robes and carrying a long, VERY sharp sword.

"You... you're Auron, aren't you?"

Auron just smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, that was quite a show," Xigbar noted. Back in Castle Oblivion, another meeting was taking place. It seemed that at least half of the Organization had been defeated since their revival. "Axel actually seemed to have fun putting his life on the line."

"That's absurd!" Luxord shouted. "Nobodies have no one to be! What life is there to put on the line?"

"I think he just wanted to see that traitor again," Xigbar retorted.

"Well, it wouldn't be any good," Larxene noted. "Roxas is done for. The royal girl saw to that."

"Maybe..." Xemnas voiced his opinion. "It is time for us to step up our plans."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CLANG!

Phobos' long sword clashed with Nick's golden-hued Oathkeeper and Spellbinder keyblades as the two battled it out. Everyone else was using their best sleights and attacks, but nothing seemed to do any damage to the evil prince.

"Oh, come on," Phobos exclaimed. "You could at least make it a challenge!"

With that, Phobos let his sword disappear, and materialized Oblivion and the old version of Oathkeeper, both blades channeling massive amounts of dark energy.

"What the?" Valor Form Sora shouted, holding Sleeping Lion and Decisive Pumpkin in a battle stance. "Phobos isn't a chosen one!"

"Wait a minute," Breezy Form Nick replied. "Remember that Phobos has the ability to use any of the weapons that a fallen Organization member's used. Those keyblades belonged to Roxas. He must have fallen... but to who?"

Nick didn't really need to ask himself that. He knew that Elyon had just taken care of Roxas.

_Just don't lose to Sakura, okay, Elyon?_ Nick thought to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Speaking of which, Elyon had just barely blocked a strike from Sakura's Dark Crystal keyblade, countering with Diamond Dust when she could. Sakura was evidently pissed off at the fact that Elyon had just destroyed Roxas.

"You little _bitch_!" Sakura shouted, tears flying in a fit of rage.

"Look who's talking," Elyon replied. Holding Diamond Dust into the air, Elyon began calling upon her powers as the Light of Meridian.

"Take this!" Elyon shouted, performing a powerful dual strike attack that considerably damaged Sakura and sent her flying across the room.

At the last second, Sakura pushed her feet down on the wall ahead of her, and sprung off of it, using her terminal velocity to aim an attack straight for the Light of Meridian.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They just keep coming!" Cornelia shouted, flailing about to shake off a horde of Shadow and Soldier Heartless, along with the occasional Large Body.

Hay Lin, evidently, was smiling. She looked over to Auron, who was literally plowing through masses of the creatures of darkness with his massive sword.

Hay Lin began sifting through her deck until she found a limit card with Auron's picture on it.

"Then how about we even the playing field a little?" Hay Lin asked, holding the card into the air.

A short time later, Auron was beside Hay Lin, sword held out.

"Know your place," Auron commanded. Suddenly, he and Hay Lin swung their weapons in a circular motion, dispatching even more Heartless.

Auron went on the attack first, swinging his Hunter's Sword in a wide attack that seemed to pierce right through the lone Large Body's frontal defense.

Hay Lin stepped up herself, spinning into the air and diving down keyblade first. When Sword of the Storm hit the ground, a powerful energy field expanded from the air Guardian.

Hay Lin and Auron continued to alternate their attacks for a while, until Auron shouted, "Your pain shall be twofold!"

Hay Lin quickly joined her keyblade with Auron's sword, and together, the two began spinning their weapons together until it generated a powerful whirlwind that blew away the rest of the Heartless.

"All right!" Hay Lin exclaimed, twirling Sword of the Storm in her hands.

"Go now. Find your friends," Auron said before mysteriously disappearing.

"He's right! There's a door up ahead!" Cornelia shouted, pointing towards a door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elyon quickly did a flip kick that surprised Sakura and knocked her to the floor. Swinging Diamond Dust, the Light of Meridian stood in a fighting stance.

"Oh, please. For someone who's MY Nobody, is that the best you've got?" Elyon challenged.

"All right! I've had enough of you! This is for Roxas!" Sakura shouted, swinging Dark Crystal and charging once more.

Focusing on the Crown of Light, Elyon quickly teleported just as Sakura struck. "What the...?"

That was all the time Elyon needed to deliver the finishing blow, causing Sakura to drop the Dark Crystal keyblade.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she began to fade away. "Why are you so selfless?"

"I'm not selfless," Elyon replied. "I defeated you so you could be with Roxas. I may have been a Heartless once, but I do have a heart."

"I... I see," Sakura stated. "I guess maybe that's why I have these emotions, unlike the other Nobodies. You're probably the purest of heart that I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Elyon replied.

"Just so you know, Roxas and I were actually spies sent by Xehanort to find out their secrets," Sakura explained. "We're lucky we got away from him before he found out the crown we gave him was a fake."

"I never would have thought it of a Nobody," Elyon noted.

"Take care, Light of Meridian," Sakura said before fading back into the darkness. Once Sakura had disappeared, Elyon looked out of her window, seeing the high-rise towers of Castle Oblivion in the distance.

_Guys, I hope you're doing all right over there,_ Elyon thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora quickly cast a Magnet spell, hoping to draw Phobos' weapons towards him, but to no avail.

"Don't you see? With these weapons, I'm stronger than all of you put together!" Phobos shouted, rapidly attacking with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Marluxia's scythe and Phobos' longsword attacked all by themselves, as if they had a mind of their own.

"You know, as much as it sickens me to admit it, he may be right," Irma said, quickly dodging an attack from Oblivion.

"If the others don't get here soon, we could be in big trouble!" Nick shouted, using his golden-hued Oathkeeper to block an attack from Marluxia's scythe.

No sooner had Nick said that, than Cornelia's Sonic Wing keyblade came spinning into the battlefield, catching Phobos off guard and knocking the evil prince to the ground.

"Now what were you saying, Phobos?" Hay Lin challenged as she, Cornelia, and Goofy joined the others.

"We've already defeated half of your Organization flunkies, Phobos," Nick shouted. "It won't be long before you're next!"

As Phobos scanned his situation, he realized that he was up against seven Keyblade bearers, along with Donald and Goofy. Finally, Phobos realized that he may have just bitten off a bit more than he can chew.

"I'll be back," Phobos admonished. "And next time, you won't be so lucky."

With that, he vanished, leaving only three silver, glowing cards in his place.

Nick took a good look at the world cards; the first one had a picture of a dock that looked like it belonged in the pirate ages. The second card was decorated with an Arabian palace on the top and a mysterious-looking lion head on the bottom. The final card showed what looked like a Halloween-style town square.

"Okay. Let's divide into groups. Sora, Irma, you and I will take this one," Nick said, holding up the Port Royal card.

"Will, Cornelia, you two take the palace," Nick continued, handing Will the Agrabah card.

"Taranee and Hay Lin, you guys see if someone from the square can help us," Nick finished, giving Taranee the Halloween Town card.

Each group took their respective world cards and headed to the doors at the top of the stairs. Using the world cards, each door opened for the keyblade bearers.

However, just before everyone could head into their chosen door, a menacing, sphere-shaped Heartless blocked their path. Sora recognized it instantly as the Shadow Stalker.

"Go! I'll hold him off!" Nick shouted, brandishing the Oathkeeper.

Everyone nodded, and headed into their world doors while Nick did battle with the Shadow Stalker.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, back in Meridian, Elyon was sitting on her bed, pondering what Sakura had said to her.

Just as she was about to contemplate it a little more, who else but Phobos should appear, still wielding Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Hey. Still up to your no-good tricks, I presume," Elyon challenged, brandishing Diamond Dust.

"As always, I want the crown, dear sister," Phobos retorted, wielding his weapons.

"And, as always, you're not getting it!" Elyon shouted, charging forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Near the top floors of Castle Oblivion, what remains of Organization XIII is plotting something.

"We need those keyblades," Xigbar said.

"Don't be stupid, you snipe-happy freak," Larxene shot back. "They're just too powerful. In case you didn't notice, they've already defeated over half of our ranks. And remember what happened last time? That Sora kid overpowered all of us that were here."

"The lightning girl is right," Saïx noted. "For once..."

"I'm not playing around anymore," Larxene exclaimed, a door appearing nearby. "This time, I'm taking care of that kid myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick finally delivered the finishing blow to the Shadow Stalker, but instead of fading away, like the other Heartless, the rotund, sphere-like Heartless covered itself in a cocoon of darkness.

Before Nick could react, the Shadow Stalker burst out of its prison, having transformed into the menacing Dark Thorn. Nick quickly readied his Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest keyblades.

All of a sudden, the Dark Thorn bucked forward and screamed in agony, and Nick could see why: three sharp knives were protruding through the spot where its heart should be.

As the Dark Thorn fell to the ground and faded away, its heart disappearing in a swirl of darkness, Nick could clearly see who had just killed the Dark Thorn: it was Larxene, the "Savage Nymph".

"Well, well," Nick said, switching Fatal Crest with Lady Luck. "If it isn't the thunder chick."

"Believe it or not, I don't have time to play around with the likes of you," Larxene shot back, heading for the Port Royal door.

"You're not touching them, you little non-existent freak! Your fight's with me!" Nick shouted, blocking Larxene's way.

"Okay, then. You want to dance? Let's dance!" Larxene exclaimed, throwing her kunais straight for Nick. To her surprise, Nick easily batted them away with Oathkeeper.

While Larxene tried to recover her weapons, Nick quickly ran up and planted his foot square in Larxene's chest, causing her to stumble back. Nick continued the offensive by slamming Oathkeeper into her back, and Lady Luck into her side.

When Larxene was able to catch her breath, she sarcastically said, "What kind of kid attacks a lady?"

"You're right. I don't hit ladies. But that doesn't count if the lady in question isn't even supposed to exist!" Nick replied, charging forward.

This time, however, Larxene was expecting the strike, and flicked her kunais forward, shooting a bolt of lightning for the thunder Guardian.

To Larxene's evident surprise, Nick easily absorbed the bolt of energy, using its energies to supercharge the Oathkeeper.

"What the...?" Larxene asked, staggering back.

"How quickly you forget," Nick stated. "Thunder and lightning is _my_ element, too!"

Before Larxene could get her weapons around in time, Nick quickly struck with the supercharged Oathkeeper. It proved to be enough, the attack tearing right through Larxene.

"I... I thought I had you..." Larxene said before fading back into darkness. Once she was gone, a new keyblade was lying on the floor where Larxene was. It seemed to reflect Nick and Larxene's very elements, completely decorated with bolts of electricity. The word Thunder Striker ran through Nick's head.

"Okay, now that THAT'S over with, I'd better get back to the others," Nick said, heading for the Port Royal door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A fourteen-year-old girl was soundly sleeping in her bedroom back in Heatherfield.

However, she has been plagued by unusual dreams...

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Nick looked up at the evil-darkened skies of Heatherfield._

"_The Dark Keyblade has been released..."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Oh, Nick... I never knew..."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Quintessence!" Will exclaimed._

"_Water!" Irma shouted._

"_Fire!" Taranee continued._

"_Earth!" Cornelia added._

"_Air!" Hay Lin exclaimed._

"_Thunder!" Nick finished._

"_Guardians, Unite!" they all shouted, covering the room in a cocoon of light energy. Once the light cleared, all 6 of them were in their Guardian getups._

"_Girls," Nick said, twirling Oathkeeper in his hands, "let's do what we came here to do."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Well, well, looks like we weren't the only ones invited to the party," Nick said sarcastically, the Oathkeeper glowing._

"_Enough of your nonsense," the Medusa-haired guy retorted. "Knights of Vengeance, ATTACK!"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_What's wrong with her?" Will asked._

"_Hey. She's made of freaking lava," Nick replied. "Pretty obvious, huh?"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_I take it you're Nerissa?" Will asked._

"_Correct, my foolish Guardian," Nerissa retorted, calling forth the Knights._

"_You..." Nick said angrily, slowly regaining his composure. "You! You're the reason Cassidy is dead!"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_You... you mean you don't remember?" Thomas Lair, Irma's father, replied. "Four months ago... you disappeared, and then, all we saw... was the darkness..."_

_Nick suddenly stepped up. "Something's way wrong here, everybody. Our world's changed. Four months ago was when Will first moved to Heatherfield, and we became... you-know-who. It's like the Guardians never existed!"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Power of the Dark Keyblade, you unlocked this woman's heart, now return it to her!"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_You know, we're getting really tired of you freaks patrolling our home thinking that you can do whatever the hell you want. Well, not on my watch!" Nick shouted, charging for Shagon, who stood up, brandishing a pair of REALLY long swords._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_I-I... I don't understand it..." Shagon said weakly. "I cannot be defeated by hate!" A bright light began to envelop Shagon._

"_I wasn't attacking out of anger," Nick said. "I was striking with the light."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Cassidy? Cassidy, can you hear me?"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Cassidy... I love you..."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The young girl shot out of her bed, drenched in cold sweat.

"I'm dreaming..." the redheaded girl said to herself. She sat up and looked out the window at the early morning Heatherfield skies.

"But which parts were the dream?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick, Sora, and Irma soon came out of the door to Port Royal. Irma was in awe, much like Sora was when he first came here.

"Wow!" Irma exclaimed. "I've never seen this many pirate ships before!"

"Trust me, you get used to it," Sora replied, wondering if CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow was still around.

No sooner had that thought run through his head than Jack Sparrow himself appeared, swordfighting with someone that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Oh, crud! That's Saïx!" Nick shouted, instantly recognizing the claymore the Luna Diviner fought with.

"Sora! New kids! A little help to a pirate here?" Jack asked.

"Coming right up, _captain_!" Irma exclaimed, running up to Captain Jack, Mysterious Abyss materializing in her hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Saïx challenged, viciously swinging his claymore. Nick simply waved the Oathkeeper in a "bring it" motion.

"_Dark Magic Strike_!" Saïx shouted, channeling dark energy through his claymore and slashing furiously for the bearer of the Oathkeeper. Nick easily dodged it and smacked the blast back towards Saïx with Oathkeeper, stunning the Luna Diviner for a few precious seconds.

Jack pointed to a chest in front of him. Out of instinct, Irma tapped the chest with Mysterious Abyss. The trap chest quickly opened, and out came a vortex of light that ensnared Saïx and left him floating helplessly around the column of light.

Jack quickly performed a powerful uppercut with his Skill and Crossbones sword, and after that, Irma attacked in style, flipping in the air while attacking with Mysterious Abyss.

After a while of alternating their attacks, Irma began struggling to close the trap chest.

"Right you are," Jack retorted, tossing a bomb of his own creation into the chest just before Irma got it all the way closed. The chest thusly exploded, knocking Saïx far back.

Nick took this chance to drive into Limit Form, holding out his Kingdom Key and rocketing forward. What he liked about Limit Form was that he was able to perform many of Sora's favorite moves without having to use the cards.

Limit Form Nick continuously slammed into Saïx with his Sonic Blade attack, not giving him any time to react.

However, once the attack stopped, the Luna Diviner was on his feet again, angrily swinging his weapon.

Nick was barely able to dodge this time, performing a somersault over Saïx and attacking with Oathkeeper. However, Saïx blocked it, readying his weapon again.

"Don't you see? You can't beat me with that kind of power!" Saïx shouted, smiling like a maniac.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Sora replied, blocking another attack.

Suddenly, Nick could feel his Drive orb pulsing. He took it out and noticed that it was glowing a bright silver. Nick looked to his friends; they were all enveloped in the same light.

"Looks like the boat's in our dock now. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Nick shouted, throwing his arms out as Sora, Irma, and Jack Sparrow disappeared from sight.

When the light from the transformation cleared, Nick had undergone a radical change. His clothes were now complete, lustrous silver; his body was wrapped in a soft white glow, and FOUR keyblades were floating behind his back in an X pattern. They were, in order, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Fatal Crest, and a new keyblade that bears a striking resemblance to Sora's old Ultima Weapon, only that the Crown of Light was dangling from the keychain. The words _Light of Meridian_ ran through Nick's head.

Ultima Form Nick simply smiled.

Saïx stumbled back upon getting a good look at the awesome power that stood before him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the girl's house, she was having another dream about him...

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Suddenly, a large gust of air shot forward and knocked Xaldin away from the transmitter. He looked around for his attacker, eventually revealing it to be a girl of about 12 with long black pigtails and in some skimpy costume with translucent wings._

"_Hey, if you want to be on radio, just ask the Board of Directors!" Hay Lin shouted, as all of the Guardians flew up to meet the waiting eyes of Xaldin._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Spiking Strike!" Xaldin shouted, his lances spinning around him like a merry-go-round. He began twirling until he was blurred, his lances going crazy in the process. Suddenly, a green flash appeared on Xaldin's spinning form. Nick was probably the only one who noticed it, holding out his hand. His palm flashed the same shade of green. Feeling confident, Nick leaped very high into the air, using his new temporary power to aim an attack straight for Xaldin. Before the Whirlwind Lancer knew what hit him, Nick had dropped at high speeds from the sky above him and driven Oathkeeper into Xaldin's chest, stopping the Whirlwind Lancer's attack and knocking him far back._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_What is he doing?" Irma asked. As if on cue, the lance dragon shot a gigantic whirlwind from its mouth, aiming straight for the trio._

"_Oh, hell! SCATTER!" Nick shouted, but there was nowhere to run._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Two keyblades? That isn't possible! It's just crazy!" Xaldin shouted, rubbing the spot on his face where he'd been attacked._

"_Hey, people do crazy things when they're in love," Nick replied before he struck again, this time with BOTH of his Keyblades._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_I'm not letting you take Irma's heart, you non-existent freak!" Nick shouted, and with that, the Oathkeeper shot a bright beam of light from its tip that pierced straight through Xaldin. After a while, Xaldin's body began to break up, being slowly consumed by the darkness that he wielded. He let out one last scream before disappearing completely._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?" Nick shouted._

"_Nick..." Irma replied with a mock chiding tone. "You don't want to provoke them, do you?" She giggled a bit._

"_I guess not," Nick replied, looking upwards._

'_I'm serious, though. These Organization XIII freaks don't know who they're messing with...'_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The girl woke up again, looking at her left hand, which was oddly clenched.

"Right... a keyblade..." she said to herself.

"Who is this boy? Why am I dreaming about him?" the girl asked herself.

"Guess I'd better do a little investigating..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Damn it! Where did she go?" Ven shouted, swinging his keyblade as he and Terra closed in on Heatherfield.

"She always likes to run off. You should know that," was Terra's simple reply.

"The Dreamers are becoming even more relentless with each appearance. We have to find those keyblade bearers, or I'm not sure if we can win!"

"Patience, Ven. The city of Heatherfield is not too far off. We will find the chosen ones."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saïx couldn't believe his own eyes that he was getting his non-existent behind trounced by one measly Keyblade Bearer.

Nick had no qualms about it, continuously pounding Saïx with powerful attacks. What was interesting was that Nick was only moving his hands as he attacked. The telekinetically controlled keyblades seemed to react to Nick's movements and thought, acting as if they had a mind of their own.

After a while of this, Nick started teleporting at unbelievable speeds, knocking the now-helpless Saïx around like a rag doll. Nick's powered-up keyblades rapidly and mercilessly attacked Saïx while Nick was teleporting, causing even further damage.

Once Nick landed, Saïx was very beat up. Nick simply smiled – he didn't need to speak anything to express the fact that Saïx was done for. In an instant, Nick charged forward, moving so fast that he literally disappeared before he reached Saïx.

As the Luna Diviner looked around for Nick, said boy appeared right in front of him, swinging his right hand as if to perform an uppercut. Oathkeeper and Oblivion reacted to Nick's movement, uppercutting Saïx into the air. Nick then performed a sweeping hook with his left hand, and Fatal Crest and Light of Meridian spun around Nick, similar to Sora's Aerial Sweep technique.

Finishing the attack, Ultima Form Nick began somersaulting around in the air, his keyblades circling around him and damaging Saïx even further. Then, Nick flipped over so that he was aiming right at the middle of Saïx. Making his move, Nick thrust both of his hands towards Saïx's chest. All four keyblades reacted accordingly, driving themselves real hard into Saïx, eventually tearing through him.

"I... no... Kingdom Hearts... Where... is my heart?" was all Saïx said before disappearing.

Ultima Form Nick smiled once again before reverting and splitting into Nick, Sora, Irma, and Jack.

"Wow. That was AWESOME!" Irma exclaimed.

"You're telling me? With that form, I didn't even have to try! I just up and kicked his butt!" Nick replied.

"Excuse me, savvy. But whose sword is this?" Jack asked, pointing to a mysterious weapon on the ground where Saïx once stood.

Nick looked at the new keyblade as he picked it up. The handle and blade strongly resembled a blue and white version of Metal Chocobo. The handle, however, was decorated with the symbol of the Water Guardian. The tip, instead of a key lock, had a shiny, crystalline snowflake. The words _Cassidy's Star_ ran through Nick's head.

"Cassidy..." Nick said, tears welling up in his eyes. Irma walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You miss her, don't you?" Irma replied softly.

"I never knew how much I did..." Nick replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The redheaded girl began flipping through her school yearbook, trying to find a picture of the kid she had been dreaming about. When she looked at a certain picture of a sophomore that strongly resembled Nick, the girl clutched her head in pain as more memories came to her.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_What's happening to Nerissa, Your Majesty?" Cassidy asked the Oracle._

"_I fear she may be corrupted by the infinite power of the Heart of Candracar. That is why I am entrusting it to you. It is the only way to save her," the Oracle explained._

"_Thank you, Oracle," Cassidy said as she received the crystal pendant. "I won't let you down."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Give me the Heart, water girl!" Nerissa exclaimed, beckoning to Cassidy and the Heart._

"_No."_

_Suddenly, Nerissa held her hand out to the distraught Water Guardian. Cassidy's eyes widened as Nerissa hit her with a powerful blast of electricity that knocked her off of the cliff they had been fighting on for a while._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Up in Irma's room, Nick and Irma were sitting close to each other on the bed._

"_Nick, I know there's something you've been trying to tell me these past few weeks," Irma said. "You can tell me."_

"_I wish I could, Irma," Nick replied. "But every time I try, something bad has to happen! Especially now that we know Organization XIII is on the loose..."_

"_It's okay, Nick. You can do what you want," Irma replied. Nick took note that Irma wasn't acting at all like her usual self. She seemed a little more... what was the word he was looking for?_

_Romantic._

_Suddenly, Nick found himself moving a little closer to Irma, who appeared to be doing the same._

_As they drew closer and closer, Nick could feel his heart beating in his chest._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_You! Where is the Queen?" Nick exclaimed, brandishing Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest._

"_Her Majesty is my prisoner, and I will only release her if you can survive my games," the mysterious man said._

"_I don't have time for your damn riddles!" Nick exclaimed, getting ready to charge for the Organization member, but was quickly surrounded by a series of the man's gigantic cards. When he could see straight again, the entire palace – and his friends – were gone, and he was standing in a realm of complete nothingness with the mysterious man being the only other person around._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_A joker, are you?" Luxord replied, holding up two more cards and flinging them towards Nick. He cut both down with Oathkeeper, and suddenly noticed that for each card he cut down, Luxord's hourglass seemed to empty a little faster, which Luxord didn't seem to notice. This gave Nick a devilishly clever idea. He got to his feet and began taunting Luxord._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_After a while of this, Nick shouted "ENOUGH!" and began spinning rapidly, the Oathkeeper releasing a whirlwind energy slash that destroyed the majority of the cards that littered the floor. More cards materialized out of nowhere, but Nick, who was now showing no mercy, quickly cut them down._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Nick and Cassidy turned the next corner, eventually coming upon Fadden Hills Junior High._

"_I'm a little scared, Nick," Cassidy said to her best friend. "This isn't like grade school."_

"_Hey, don't worry, Cassidy," Nick reassured her. "I'll be there. Besides, I'm sure you'll like it after a little while."_

"_Maybe you're right," Cassidy replied, breathing a sigh of relief._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The girl released her head as the memories settled in her head.

"Cassidy... is that my name?" the girl asked herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aqua, who was sitting on top of the Heatherfield Station Tower, looked quite relaxed.

"I'm just glad to get some time to relax after everything we've been through," Aqua said to herself.

"This city rests between light and dark. The Dreamers wouldn't dare try anything in a place where they don't have any power..."

Looking out at the sunset-brightened sky, Aqua rushed head-long into a memory...

_At the top of Heatherfield Tower, Aqua (without her Chaser armor) and Xehanort were sitting there, enjoying sea-salt ice cream, a new treat that had become all the rage recently._

"_Xehanort?" Aqua asked. "I've been wondering. Since Master Ansem began studying the Heartless, I've been wondering something. Are there really other worlds out there?"_

"_Aqua, my dear, that is what we will find out," was Xehanort's simple reply._

_Suddenly, Aqua felt Xehanort kissing her. She blushed madly before replying, "Yeah. We'll find the other worlds."_

Back in the present, Aqua looked towards the sun.

"If only we could bring those days back again..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, as Cassidy began wracking her brain for some answers, more memories came streaming back to her...

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Let me go, you non-existent freak!" Nick exclaimed, struggling to break free of his bindings, but to no avail._

_After a few seconds, it looked straight at Nick, drawing back its gigantic arm to punch the boy._

_Nick, however, was able to react, jumping over the punch as best he could and striking the Twilight Thorn straight in the head, knocking it far back._

_However, it soon came back for more, grabbing the boy and tossing him into the air. Nick quickly reacted by once again aiming a powerful attack for the head, which seemed to be its only vulnerable point._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_That's not why we're in big trouble," Will responded. "I just found out from Elyon that Nerissa sent the Twilight Thorn to distract us! Nerissa's launching a massive attack on the palace!"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_What about you, Nick?" Irma asked._

"_I'm off to Meridian Plains," Nick replied. "Nerissa and I have a little score to settle."_

_With that, everyone set off to contain the threat that was planning to tear Meridian apart._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_I've had enough of this!" Nick shouted. "I'm ending this right here, right now!"_

_With a mighty battle cry, Nick raised Oathkeeper and charged for the massive army._

_Nerissa raised her hand, which began glowing with an eerie light. The rock face that was holding back the Heart Stealers quickly disappeared. "Heart Stealers, CHARGE!" Nerissa shouted, and with that, the massive army began trudging forward._

_As Nick inched ever closer to the army, he began thinking._

_He wasn't really sure if he could beat all of these creatures by himself. But, he told himself, if he believed he could, he could do it._

_At least, that's what he had to believe..._

_...if he was going to save the world._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

'_I promised Cassidy. I promised my friends! I'm not letting these freaks take over this world!' Nick thought as he began the attack, swinging the Oathkeeper and cutting down at least 15 Summer Knights._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Nick?" Cassidy said to Nick._

"_Yeah?" the boy replied._

"_I'm kinda nervous about this trip," Cassidy replied. "Especially with the rumors of those people mysteriously disappearing on the mountains..."_

_Nick walked up to Cassidy. "Don't worry, Cassidy. They're just rumors. We don't know if they're true or not."_

"_I'm still kinda scared," Cassidy replied._

_Suddenly, Nick knew what he had to do._

"_Cassidy, you don't have to worry. If there are stalkers on the mountain, I'll protect you."_

"_Really?" Cassidy's face became less tense._

"_No matter what," Nick replied._

"_Promise?"_

_Cassidy held out her hand, which Nick promptly clasped._

"_It's a promise, Cassidy."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_As Nick's vision slowly turned black, he began remembering the promises he'd made._

'_I'll protect you. It's a promise, Cassidy!'_

'_Don't ever forget, Nick... wherever you go... I'm always with you.'_

_Cassidy... Irma... all of his friends were depending on him._

_He'd made a very important promise... he wasn't about to break it!_

'_That's right! I made a promise to Cassidy! To Irma... My heart belongs to Irma, NOT THESE FREAKS!' Nick thought as the Oathkeeper began glowing with a brilliant gold light. Feeling his energy returning to him, he leaped and performed a powerful spin attack that destroyed dozens of Heart Stealers. Many of the Summer Knights aimed their powerful attacks for Nick, but quickly met a merciless end at the hands of Nick's Oathkeeper. And at last, the army seemed to be drawing to a close._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Warriors of the keyblade," Xemnas asked. "Go forth, and bring me more hearts."_

"_NO!!" everyone shouted, materializing their keyblades and thrusting them towards Xemnas._

"_Denizens of light, answer this," Xemnas inquired. "Why do you hate the darkness?"_

"_Aw, we don't hate it," Irma replied. "It's just kinda..." Irma began thinking of a good word to use. "...scary. But the world's made of light AND dark. They're sort of like brothers. One can't exist without the other, because darkness is always half of everything."_

_Irma slung Mysterious Abyss on her shoulder. "Kinda makes you wonder why we ARE scared of the dark..."_

"_It's because of who's lurking inside it," Will stated._

"_Then allow me another question," Xemnas continued. "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark, never given a choice?"_

"_That's simple," Nick replied. "It's because you mess up our worlds."_

"_That may be. However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas explained._

"_Oh, just give it a rest!" Sora shouted, angrily swinging the Kingdom Key. "You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"_

_Xemnas laughed. "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think... what you feel... or how you exist."_

"_Oh, don't you give me that!" Nick shouted, charging for Xemnas._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Nick found Cassidy holding a mysterious, key-like weapon nearby._

"_Cassidy! Oh, thank god I found you!" Nick said, but stopped short when he noticed that Cassidy's eyes, normally a bright sapphire, were glowing a fierce red, reacting to the weird weapon she was holding._

_Suddenly, Cassidy lunged for Nick, swinging the mysterious weapon at the hapless boy._

_As Nick held his hands up to block the attack as best he could, a bright flash covered the area, and when it cleared, Nick was holding a weapon similar to Cassidy's in weapon type, although it looked completely different from Cassidy's weapon._

_As he studied the weapon that was holding Cassidy back, the word Oathkeeper ran through his head._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_You guys are the best friends I could have EVER asked for," Nick said. "This last battle is for all of us."_

_Nick turned to his lover. "You ready?"_

_Irma nodded, materializing Mysterious Abyss. "As I'll ever be."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

'_Ah... I see you are special, too.'_

"_Nick?" Irma's voice rang out. The darkness evaporated. "What's going on?"_

"_What does he mean by 'special'?" Nick asked._

"_I don't think he said anything," Irma responded. Suddenly, it became clear to Nick that this armored man was 'speaking' to Nick alone using this mysterious darkness._

'_That's a familiar sound.'_

_Again, the darkness came when the armored figure spoke to Nick. Said boy noticed that a mysterious, lattice-shaped blue electricity was manifesting itself on the figure's massive keyblade._

'_You look like him.'_

_That got Nick a little peeved. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nick shouted._

_Suddenly, the figure turned towards him, effortlessly swinging his gargantuan keyblade and slamming it into the ground. A powerful beam of electricity shot from the tip of said keyblade right towards Nick, who conversely brought the Oathkeeper up and batted the beam away, sending it to crash far away._

_The armored man spoke again._

'_Which means you are not complete.'_

"_Who the heck do you think you are?" Nick shouted. Beside him, Irma brandished Mysterious Abyss._

'_I chase. So you may call me the Chaser.'_

"_What do you want?" Irma asked, keyblade at the ready._

'_Incomplete ones... your power...'_

_Nick and Irma shifted into battle stances._

'_Allow me to test your power.'_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Nick swung the mysterious Oathkeeper as if he'd had it all of his life, trading blow after blow with the possessed Cassidy, who was angrily wielding the Dark Keyblade, as she'd called it._

_Just barely blocking a jumping lunge from Cassidy, Nick retaliated with a 360 spin attack. He'd never been this agile before!_

"_Cassidy! You have to snap out of it!" Nick shouted, hoping to pierce through the power of the Dark Keyblade and get his friend back._

_The redhead didn't respond, completely consumed by the darkness._

'_Guess I have no other choice,' Nick thought, raising the Oathkeeper above his head. The mystical blade began glowing with otherworldly power._

_Just as Cassidy charged, Nick whispered, "I love you, Cassidy..."_

_Just then, Nick brought the glowing Oathkeeper down hard, felling the possessed Cassidy with one final strike. The force of the attack proved to be too much for the redhead to handle. She soon disappeared in a shower of strawberry red sparks. The only thing left of her was a small crystal pendant._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Cassidy," Nick says. "I won't forget you. So don't forget... no matter where you go, I'm always with you."_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Cassidy finally snapped out of her vision, suddenly transforming into her old Guardian getup.

"Of course... I made a promise to Nick..."

The newly revived Cassidy looked out of her window towards the city limits, where Castle Oblivion could faintly be seen towering over the buildings of Heatherfield.

"I guess it's time to fulfill this promise..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phobos and Elyon were still trading blow after blow at the Royal Palace, neither one seeming to give way to any attack.

Phobos had been pretty sneaky, using the elemental powers of the fallen Organization members in their battle, but Elyon had easily countered them, lashing out with her Diamond Dust keyblade whenever she had the chance.

"I have to admit, dear brother, you're getting better," Elyon noted. "But that still doesn't mean you're going to win!"

"Oh, we shall see who is the victor now!" Phobos shouted, channeling his dark energy into Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"_Dark Magic Strike_!" Phobos shouted, lashing out with a dark magic attack.

Elyon easily countered it, performing a backflip over Phobos.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Phobos shouted, his hands now glowing a multitude of colors.

"_Thirteenth Order Final Strike_!" the evil prince shouted, channeling all of the elemental powers he'd collected from Organization XIII and firing it in the form of a massive, multi-colored energy ball.

"What the...?" Elyon shouted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Will, Cornelia, and Donald had exited into Agrabah.

"Wow, this place practically _screams_ 'Arabian Nights washout'," Will noted, cautiously holding the Heart of Candracar keyblade behind her back.

"It's a lot dustier than I thought it was," Cornelia replied, brushing a strand of loose hair away from her face.

All of a sudden, a rotund, very-Arabian-dressed Heartless materialized in front of the trio.

Donald recognized it instantly as a Fat Bandit. Wasting no time, Donald quickly cast a Blizzara spell that knocked the Fat Bandit back.

Taking her chance, Cornelia sifted through her deck and picked out a limit card with Donald's face on it.

"All right, let's get serious!" Cornelia shouted, holding the card into the air.

When the light cleared, Donald was sitting on top of Cornelia's head, holding his Shaman's Relic staff into the air. What was interesting was that Cornelia didn't seem to mind where Donald was sitting.

Almost instantly, Donald began chanting an ancient spell. Within a few seconds, multiple rockets appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, all aimed for the Fat Bandit.

Donald then thrust his staff towards the Fat Bandit, and all of the rockets that had appeared began flying towards his target, rapidly crashing into the Fat Bandit until it disappeared in a shower of red and orange sparks.

Once Donald had reached solid ground, however, a mighty gust of wind blew the trio backwards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Cassidy neared Castle Oblivion, a towering figure suddenly appeared in front of her. This new enemy seemed to be a cross between Darkside and the Twilight Thorn. It had the pure Heartless body of Darkside, but the head and long tentacle-ish arms of the Twilight Thorn.

"I don't have time for you!" Cassidy shouted, materializing a new keyblade that looked almost exactly like the Cassidy's Star keyblade, only that the colors were inverted (think red, white, and pink instead of blue and silver). The words _Water Spirit_ can be heard as Cassidy charged for the massive monster.

The monster held its hand out, gathering massive amounts of dark energy. Cassidy was over there in time, slamming Water Spirit into the creature's hand.

This caused the monster to scream in agony, clutching its wounded hand. Taking her chance, Cassidy hopped onto the creature's hand, using her terminal velocity to aim a final attack straight for its head.

Cassidy's attack made its mark, piercing through the beast's head and causing it to disappear rather quickly.

"I made a promise to Nick. And I'm not going to be stopped by the likes of you," Cassidy stated as she continued her trek towards Castle Oblivion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, near Mount Thanos, a Dark Chaser can be seen fighting Halinor and Kadma, Ancient Guardians of Fire and Earth.

"You'd do good to stay out of our way," the Chaser shouted, swinging his monstrous keyblade. The words _Key of Revenge_ ran through the ancient Guardians' heads.

"That's why we're here, Chaser. You are not destroying this world again like you did before!" Halinor shouted, swinging her own keyblade, _Fire Spirit_.

Kadma continued the attack, performing a rapid 360 spin with _Earth Spirit_. The attack proved to be effective, knocking the Chaser far back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aqua let her keyblade rest on her shoulder as she gazed about the tranquil Heatherfield surroundings...

...when all of a sudden, she noticed a huge gathering of white creatures concentrating around the base of the tower. This caused Aqua to snap to her feet.

"Nobodies! What are THEY doing here?" she shouted. Suddenly, she remembered. "Of course. HE probably sent them from the Cavern of Remembrance."

A grin appearing on her face, Aqua readied her keyblade. "Well, guess it's time to clean house."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Xaldin, the "Whirlwind Lancer", stood before Will, Cornelia, and Donald, swinging his six lances.

"I thought I'd find you here," Xaldin said.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

All four of them began searching for the source of the new voice. Will was the first to notice an Arabian man of about 23 or so who was wielding a curved sword.

Out of pure instinct, Will looked into her deck and found a limit card with a picture of the new guy.

"Enough said, let's do this!" Will shouted, holding the limit card into the air.

All of a sudden, Aladdin rushed for Xaldin and attacked so rapidly, the attack didn't do its damage until about five seconds later.

"I'm back," Aladdin said, standing next to Will.

As Aladdin's attack did its job, both Aladdin and Will began rushing towards Xaldin at high speeds, their respective weapons aimed for the Whirlwind Lancer.

"All right, time for a little teamwork," Aladdin shouted as he and Will propelled themselves off of each other and rapidly attacked, giving even the speedy Xaldin no time to block the attack.

Once Xaldin was back on his feet, he aimed all six of his lances for the trio of Will, Cornelia, and Donald, spinning like a maniac all the while.

Cornelia was on Xaldin in a flash, pounding the Whirlwind Lancer with a Strike Raid sleight. After the assault was over, Xaldin quickly moved into a Dark Magic Strike, charging his lances with dark magic.

Will and Cornelia hopped out of the way just in the nick of time, and quickly proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the Whirlwind Lancer with a Sonic Blade and Ars Arcanum sleight, respectively.

"ENOUGH! Will, Cornelia, Donald! Beware the winds of despair!" Xaldin exclaimed after enough punishment, hopping on his lance dragon and riding out of sight.

"Not again..." Will exclaimed.

Just as the lance dragon popped back up, charging up its destructive whirlwind attack, Will took her chance.

"NOW!" Will shouted, throwing her Heart of Candracar keyblade straight for Xaldin.

The Whirlwind Lancer couldn't react in time, and thus the rocketing keyblade tore straight through him. As he faded away, Will noticed that Xaldin had dropped a mysterious new keyblade. Will studied the keyblade, which had at least thirteen very thin blades protruding into what appeared to be a moon crest on the tip. The handle was black and silver with spikes adorning it, similar to Jungle King. The words _Thirteenth Order_ ran through Will's head.

"Only three more left..." Will said to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Elyon lay there, completely unconscious, Phobos immediately went for the crown.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a mysterious voice boomed.

"The Crown of Light is none of your business, Xehanort," Phobos replied. "A power that massive only belongs to me!"

"You'd do good not to interfere with my plans, Phobos. I want to rule this world unopposed, as I should have years ago. And that means _unopposed_, even if I have to take you out of the picture."

"I am the only one who deserves the Crown of Light," Phobos retorted.

"Well, then, I guess I have no other choice," Xehanort said, brandishing a mysterious sword. Phobos himself brandished Marluxia's scythe.

"Shall we?" Xehanort challenged.

Phobos was the first to act, holding up Marluxia's scythe. A current of wind flowed around him as he prepared to attack. Before Xehanort could react, Phobos charged forward, spinning the scythe in a vicious attack.

Xehanort, shimmering with dark energy, held up his sword and slammed it into the ground, creating geysers of darkness that shot towards Phobos, knocking the evil prince off balance and interrupting his attack. This gave Xehanort the leeway to charge forward and strike, wounding Phobos.

"No one makes me bleed my own blood!" Phobos shouted, becoming enraged and glowing an eerie shade of purple, similar to Sephiroth. Speaking of which...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick and Irma stepped out of the door and into a mysterious canyon that overlooked a massive castle.

"Is this Hollow Bastion?" Irma asked.

"I think it's called Radiant Garden now," Nick noted. Suddenly, he caught sight of someone standing at the edge of the canyon.

"Who's that?" Irma asked.

As Nick studied the figure, he took note of some of his more peculiar features: long silver hair, a sword that was about two keyblades in length, and a single, black angel wing.

"Is that...?" Irma asked softly.

"It is, Irma. That's Sephiroth. Just like Sora told us," Nick replied, slowly and cautiously walking up to the One Winged Angel.

Sephiroth didn't seem to notice the two. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"What is Cloud doing?"

Nick looked back at Irma. "Beats me."

"By the way, you two..."

Sephiroth drew his sword and pointed it towards the two lovers. "Who are you?"

Nick and Irma leapt back and materialized their keyblades. "I'm not sure we should tell you," Irma replied, cautiously holding Mysterious Abyss.

Sephiroth took a good look at the blades these two teenagers were holding. "Well. That's an... interesting sword you're carrying," he said, making a direct reference to the weapons Nick and Irma were wielding.

"It's the Keyblade!" Irma shot back.

"I see... so that's a keyblade," Sephiroth replied. "And I suppose you must be its chosen wielders."

"So what if we are?" Nick asked.

Sephiroth held his sword in a battle stance. "I wonder if it won't change its mind... once I defeat you."

Nick and Irma shifted into battle stances themselves.

"Show me your strength," Sephiroth challenged.

"This could very well be our toughest fight yet. You ready, sweetie?" Nick asked his lover.

"As I'll ever be," Irma replied.

"That's enough," Sephiroth said, ready to attack.

He came so fast that Nick and Irma barely had any time to react. Nick and Irma got their weapons up just in time to block the incoming attack.

"Whoa! He's fast!" Irma exclaimed, turning towards Sephiroth.

"Come on, now's our chance!" Nick replied, holding Oathkeeper and Thunder Striker out and charging for Sephiroth.

Just before Nick could strike, Sephiroth disappeared in a swirl of feathers. Nick looked around for the One Winged Angel to no avail. Until...

"Nick! Look out!" Irma shouted, but too late.

Sephiroth reappeared in front of Nick and knocked him into the air with his super-long sword before disappearing again.

Nick was ready this time, making a quick aerial recovery and using the power of his keyblades to target Sephiroth as he came out of his teleport.

Taking his chance, Nick began attacking rapidly, giving Sephiroth no time to counter. Nick finished the assault with a spectacular Cross Attack that sent Sephiroth flying across the arena.

Nick quickly landed and prepared for Sephiroth's next attack.

"Know your place," Sephiroth shouted.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of blue orbs appeared and directed themselves towards the lovers. Reacting fast, Nick batted some of the orbs away with his keyblades, and Irma used her water magic to douse some of the other orbs.

Sephiroth disappeared again, this time reappearing high in the air. He was glowing an eerie shade of pink and purple. Suddenly, Irma covered her chest with her hand. "I feel kinda funny," Irma said softly.

"Descend now," Sephiroth chanted. "Heartless Angel..."

Irma clutched her heart area, seemingly in pain.

Nick suddenly recognized that attack, racing towards Sephiroth like mad. "Oh, no you don't!"

As Sephiroth prepared to take Irma's heart, Nick leaped up and smacked Sephiroth in the face with the broad side of Oathkeeper, interrupting the Heartless Angel attack just in time.

As Sephiroth dropped to the ground, Nick landed as well, charging forward, intent on showing no more mercy to the One Winged Angel.

Sephiroth held up his hand. "Perish now," he shouted, and many columns of fire rose up around him. Nick quickly scooted to a halt and attempted to run full tilt in the opposite direction. However, it seemed that the pillars of flame were drawing him towards Sephiroth.

Thinking fast, Nick slammed both of his keyblades on the ground, propelling himself high enough to escape the pillars of fire.

Aiming another attack for Sephiroth, when Nick came down, he slammed both of his keyblades on the ground again, but this time, the impact was so strong that it created a spherical energy field that stunned Sephiroth.

Taking advantage of the lull, Nick raced over to Irma, who wasn't feeling too good.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Nick asked.

"Something about that Heartless Angel attack... I think he's trying to take my heart..." Irma weakly replied.

"Why would he do that?" Nick asked.

"I think... he's toying with me..."

"I never toy with my opponents," Sephiroth said, appearing directly in front of Irma and swinging his sword. Irma barely got Mysterious Abyss around in time. "I never show mercy."

"That's good to know," Nick replied, switching Thunder Striker with Cassidy's Star. Taking his chance, Nick began attacking rapidly.

But Sephiroth had disappeared yet again, appearing high above the cliff, far away from the duo.

"The time has come for your demise," Sephiroth shouted, launching numerous fireballs for the bearers of the key.

"Oh, crud! MOVE!" Nick shouted, taking Irma's hand and running around the arena, trying to avoid the fireballs.

Once the fireballs had subsided, Nick looked around for Sephiroth, who had disappeared yet again.

"Why does this guy love to teleport?" Nick asked himself.

Suddenly, Irma dropped to her knees, clutching her heart area.

"Irma!" Nick shouted, looking around wildly for the One Winged Angel, but too late – Irma's heart had just come out, glowing a radiant blue.

"The Heartless Angel never shows mercy on the unworthy," Sephiroth explained, reaching for Irma's glowing heart...

...but that was as far as he got before Nick let out a mighty battle cry and struck Sephiroth with both Oathkeeper and Cassidy's Star.

Sephiroth tried to parry, but Nick was too fast, attacking rapidly and giving Sephiroth no time to counterattack.

"How DARE you steal my girlfriend's heart!" Nick shouted, using his keyblades to knock Sephiroth all across the arena like a rag doll.

Showing no more mercy, Nick propelled himself high into the air, attacking Sephiroth on the way.

Once he'd leapt high enough, Nick made his move, bringing both of his keyblades crashing down hard.

After a few seconds, Sephiroth began slowly fading away. However, he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Defeating me is meaningless. The bearers of the keyblade should know that more than anyone. No matter how many times I fall, the darkness keeps calling me back," Sephiroth explained.

Nick, however, simply twirled the Oathkeeper and pointed it towards Sephiroth.

"Then how about I send you to a place where the darkness can't reach you?" Nick shouted, and with that, a bright beam of light shot from the Oathkeeper, piercing through Sephiroth.

As the One Winged Angel disappeared, Nick looked towards Irma, who was laying, unconscious, on the ground. Holding her glowing heart, Nick walked up to Irma and let her heart sink back into her body.

Slowly, Irma opened her pure sapphire eyes and looked straight at Nick. "Did I miss something?" she said softly.

Nick simply opted to embrace his lover, who gladly returned it.

"Did we beat him?" Irma asked. Nick nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phobos was now dual-wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and was lashing out furiously at Xehanort, who simply laughed and easily dodged every strike.

"How DARE you toy with me, Xehanort!" Phobos exclaimed.

"Who says I'm toying with you?" Xehanort replied, deftly deflecting each attack that came at him. "You should have realized that you are no match for me."

Phobos stepped back. _What if he's right? No, NO! I shouldn't think like this! I am the future ruler of this world! I need not fear this amateur!_

His mind made up, Phobos switched Oathkeeper and Oblivion with Marluxia's scythe and Demyx's sitar and barreled forward, no longer fearing Xehanort's power.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the battle against Sephiroth in Radiant Garden, Nick and Irma are sitting together on the Cliffside of the Dark Depths, overlooking the entire Radiant Garden.

"I can't believe we did it," Irma stated, slinging Mysterious Abyss on her back.

"Me neither," Nick replied, twirling the Oathkeeper in his hands.

"You know something? I was the last person ANYONE would've expected to have magic powers," Irma stated, striking up a conversation.

"I can still remember when I first found control of my water magic," Irma said softly.

"I remember that!" Nick replied. "You told me about that. You said that your mom had never seen such a flood, and in her own house, even!"

"I think I spent a week trying to explain to them that I had no idea what had happened!"

"Say, Nick?" Irma wondered. "Did your parents ever find out about your powers?"

"Unfortunately, they did. And it wasn't pretty. It was about a couple years before I moved to Heatherfield," Nick explained. "I was really mad because of this boy who was annoying me at school, and I just lost it. Some things happened, and, well..."

(begin flashback)

"_I can't believe he called me that!" 10-year-old Nick shouted to himself just as he reached the door to his home in Fadden Hills. What he didn't notice was that multiple bolts of electricity were coursing around him in his anger. "Stupid kid doesn't know who he thinks he is..."_

_As he opened the door, Nick's anger just seemed to explode, and at the worst possible time, because his parents, Rhea and Jeff Kelly, had just come up to greet him. The electricity around Nick seemed to react to his anger, shooting from him and coursing all across the house, breaking a few light bulbs in the process._

_Rhea and Jeff could only look on. Once Nick's anger had subsided, he slowly looked up at his parents, noting the looks of pure shock on their faces._

(end flashback)

"They... they didn't hate you because of that, did they?" Irma asked, letting her hand rest on Nick's shoulder.

"They were pretty surprised... at least until... dad..." Nick replied.

"They broke up?" Irma asked.

"As I learned to control my mysterious powers, Dad eventually got really pissed off because he thought Mom had 'raised a freak'. A couple days after my 12th birthday, Mom and I moved from Fadden to Heatherfield, so my dad wouldn't bother us," Nick explained.

"Yeah. I can still remember your first day at Sheffield. That was about a year before we became W.I.T.C.H.," Irma continued, reminiscing about the good old days. "You were so scared of adjusting to a new life..."

"Yeah, but that's when I met you..." Nick replied.

(begin flashback)

_12-year-old Nick looked his class schedule up and down, but he still had no idea where he was supposed to go. It was hard enough having to adjust to a new city after he and Mom had moved to Heatherfield. Having to adjust to a new school? It was too much for Nick._

"_Oh, man..." Nick despaired, trying to make sense of his jumbled class schedule and looking for a pathway that would lead him to his destination._

_Then... he heard a voice._

_A sweet voice._

"_Something wrong?"_

_Nick turned around, looking for the voice. Eventually, he spotted her – a cute-looking girl of about 11 years, with wavy brown hair, wearing a sapphire tank top and light brown shorts, and carrying a couple books under her left arm._

"_Oh, hi. It's my first day, and I just don't know where I'm supposed to go for my first class," Nick said to the pretty girl._

_Nick quickly checked his schedule. "It says room 142 for first period."_

"_Is that coincidence or what? That's where my first class is," the girl replied. "Would you like me to take you there?"_

"_Sure," Nick replied, walking close to the girl._

"_Oh, by the way, my name's Irma. Irma Lair," the girl offered. "And your name is?"_

"_It's Nick. Nick Kelly," Nick replied._

"_It's nice to meet you, Nick," Irma replied._

(end flashback)

"With me around, you really adjusted to the mess that's our schedule," Irma noted after Nick had finished recounting his tale.

"You were so good to me, Irma," Nick replied. "I'd never gotten that kind of attention back in Fadden Hills."

"Is that one of the reasons that... you fell in love with me?" Irma asked.

Nick thought for a moment.

"I guess... you could say that," Nick said to his girlfriend.

"I just... I was so scared back then," Nick explained. "I thought I'd never make any friends in Heatherfield because of my powers. I was already an outcast in Fadden, and all because of—"

Nick's monologue stopped on a dime when Irma put her finger on his lips, effectively stopping his rant.

"Please, Nick. You don't have to belittle yourself like that. Remember, what's past is past. I've heard Corny ramble on about that forever..." Irma said, giggling slightly before turning serious again.

"The point is, Nick, what happened in Fadden Hills is all behind you now. You've got some great friends now, friends who understand you and your gift," Irma explained.

"And remember... you've got me, too."

Nick looked towards Irma. "Yeah, I guess I do." As he spoke, the two drew closer to each other.

After a few seconds, their lips touched, and the two just decided to let the moment last as long as they could.

When they split, Irma looked at Nick. "Remember... you're not alone. Wherever you go... I'm always with you."

Nick smiled brightly, taking Irma's hands into his own.

"Yeah. I'm not alone. Not anymore."

For a while, the two lovers just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, a telepathic voice shot through Nick's head.

_Nick! Can you hear me? It's Cassidy! I know you might not think it's possible that I'm alive, but you should come to Twilight Town! I'll explain everything there!_

Nick's eyes shot wide open. "Cassidy?" he stated.

"Who?" Irma replied.

"Cassidy! My old friend! I think she's trying to contact me! We'd better head out!" Nick exclaimed, hopping to his feet and pulling the Twilight Town world card from his deck. Holding it into the air, a door to Twilight Town appeared.

"Let's go!" Nick exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, while all of this was transpiring, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Goofy had quickly arrived in Halloween Town, once again taking in the sights of the town.

"Wow! This place looks all Christmas-y!" Hay Lin quickly noted.

"Is Jack still thinking about Christmas?" Goofy wondered.

"Wait..." Hay Lin stated, thinking for a few moments. "Wait... This place looks... kinda familiar. I think I remember watching this cool movie when I was about four years old. It's been a while, but I think it was about a skeleton-type guy who wanted a touch of Christmas in his Halloween-style town. Could this be it?"

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," a mysterious voice replied.

The trio quickly made a grab for their decks as they searched for the mysterious voice, which turned out to be Luxord, the "Gambler of Fate".

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities and get on with this," Luxord stated, throwing some of his namesake cards straight for the trio.

Taking her chance, Taranee performed a backflip over the rampaging cards and picking out three cards of her own: a 7-value Fire spell card, a 6-value Bond of Flame, and a 9-value Lionheart. Combining the three cards, Taranee brought out her Bond of Flame keyblade, which was glowing a bright ruby.

"So, you wanna fight fire with fire, huh?" Taranee asked before throwing her glowing keyblade straight for Luxord.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this!" Hay Lin shouted, picking out three of her own cards as well: a 6-value Aero spell card, a 9-value Sword of the Storm, and a 5-value Spellbinder.

"My turn!" Hay Lin shouted, throwing her Sword of the Storm keyblade for Luxord.

Bond of Flame began circling Luxord while consistently dealing Fire damage, while Sword of the Storm slammed into Luxord, flew a short ways away, and came back for another attack.

The two flying keyblades gave Luxord no time to react, constantly slamming into the Gambler of Fate.

"Enough games!" Luxord shouted, holding a weird-looking watch in his hand.

"Time, STOP!" Luxord commanded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yan Lin quickly performed a slashing aerial attack with her _Wind Spirit_ keyblade, which looked like a sapphire version of Hay Lin's Sword of the Storm keyblade.

The attack made its mark, cutting through Lara's armor and knocking the Chaser far back.

Halinor quickly made her move, uppercutting Lara into the air with Earth Spirit, giving Kadma ample time to charge forward, Fire Spirit raised.

Lara tried to protect herself with her corrupted blade, the _Key of Destruction_, but Kadma's power was too much. Fire Spirit quickly cleaved through Lara's weapon and Lara herself.

"You... will never win," Lara said weakly as she faded back into the darkness. "The Chasers are unstoppable..."

Once Lara had completely disappeared, Halinor picked up Key of Destruction that Lara had left behind. The corrupted keyblade quickly transformed into a new keyblade, one that modeled itself after the winter season. The handle was decorated with snowflakes, the blade looked like a sapphire version of Oblivion, and the tip was a cool crystalline snowflake that brilliantly shined in the morning light of Mount Thanos. The words _Crystal Magic_ ran through Halinor's head.

"I wonder if this was Lara's keyblade before she was corrupted by its power," Halinor asked herself.

"The Guardians are going to need all the help they can against the Chasers," a new voice said.

"Nerissa," Kadma replied. "You're here."

"Sorry I'm late," Nerissa stated, "but I had to find a keyblade that I could use."

The keyblade that Nerissa was holding consisted of a handle that resembled that of the Dark Keyblade, a long and thin silver sword, and a charm on the tip that looked incredibly similar to the Heart of Candracar. The words _Heart Keeper_ ran through the Ancient Guardians' heads.

"That stupid darkness screwed up my life. I'm not letting the Chasers repeat what happened before," Nerissa stated.

"We're just waiting for Cassidy," Yan Lin replied.

"Isn't she going to help her old friend against that Organization XIII that I keep hearing about?" Kadma asked.

"The bearers of the keyblade may not need much more help," Halinor interjected. "Only three members of the Organization are left."

"I can't believe they've been tearing through those guys," Nerissa wondered.

"Just like the water and thunder Guardians tore through you?" Yan Lin asked with a small giggle.

"_Please_ don't remind me," Nerissa replied.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

The Ancient Guardians turned around and spotted Aqua, who was back in her Chaser armor. Everyone readied their keyblades but Nerissa.

"Settle down, girls," the former Keeper stated, calming the others down. "She's one of the good ones."

Aqua simply waved her hand.

"Is everything all right, Aqua?" Nerissa asked.

"If only it were that simple," Aqua replied. "I just found an insane amount of Nobodies pouring from the Cavern of Remembrance. That's the last place I saw HIM."

"He's there?" Nerissa exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so? He's probably the one who's controlling all of those Nobodies!"

"If that place falls, I don't want to know what's going to happen!" Aqua replied.

"Let's get going, then!" Nerissa shouted, brandishing Heart Keeper.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay Lin quickly hopped out of the way of Luxord's time-stopping attack. Quickly catching her flying keyblade, she aimed another attack for the Gambler of Fate, but was quickly met smack in the face by another card.

"_Dark Magic Strike_!" Luxord shouted, channeling dark energy into one of his cards and throwing it towards the off-balance Guardian of Wind. However, Hay Lin was able to dodge it just in time.

As she regained her composure, Hay Lin noticed a mysterious, glowing card hiding somewhere in her deck. She pulled it out, and noticed that it was another limit card. This one had Goofy's face on it.

"All right, let's see what we've got," Hay Lin stated, holding the card into the air.

Before Luxord could react, he was being attacked by Goofy and Hay Lin, whose hands were joined as they spun around in a rapid-fire series of tornado attacks.

Just as the attack was about to end, Goofy, who was still spinning around, held out his Genji Shield proudly. Hay Lin noticed this, and began twirling around even faster, using her power of wind to create a sort of tornado that constantly slammed into Luxord.

"All right," Luxord growled once he'd regained his composure. "I've had enough playing around!" The Gambler of Fate quickly readied another, much more powerful Dark Magic Strike.

Just before Luxord could strike again, he was knocked forward by a series of ice crystals. He quickly looked around for the source of this new attack.

Hay Lin was the first to notice a very tall, pinstripe-wearing skeleton with a cool-looking face standing nearby.

"Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, at your service!" Jack stated before heading over to Taranee and handing her a gold limit card with a picture of Jack himself on it.

"Okay, let's dance!" Taranee shouted, holding the card into the air. Soon enough, Jack began twirling Taranee around like a ballet dancer.

"Prepare to scream!" Jack exclaimed, twirling around much like Taranee was. They began slamming into Luxord, giving the Gambler of Fate no time to counterattack.

To add insult to injury, Jack leaped above the spinning Taranee and attacked with a silhouette of Halloween-themed energy bursts.

Taranee continued the attack by leaping above Jack once he'd finished his Downbeat attack and creating a sort of field of fire that did considerable damage to Luxord.

Jack and Taranee alternated the Downbeat and Synchronization attacks for a while, until Jack picked up Taranee and threw her into the air, a swarm of ghosts spinning around the duo. The Guardian of Fire did a few flips in midair before landing on solid ground, slamming her Bond of Flame keyblade into the ground. At the same time, Jack slammed his bony fist into the dirt. Both impacts created a powerful series of energy geysers.

As the Dance Call attack ended, they all looked at Luxord, who had taken enough damage; he was slowly fading away.

"You... you play the game quite well," Luxord said before fading away. In his place was a new keyblade card. Hay Lin walked over and picked up the card. Almost in an instant, the card dissolved into a keyblade that seemed to be decorated in the spirit of Halloween. The handle was made of a pair of bat wings with Jack's face connecting them, the blade looked like an axe handle, and the tip was a very ominous-looking black bat. A scary pumpkin was dangling from the keychain. As Hay Lin studied her new weapon, the word _Pumpkinhead_ ran through her head.

"Thanks for helping us out, Jack," Hay Lin said to Jack.

"Glad I could be of service," Jack replied, bowing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, on their way to the Cavern of Remembrance, Aqua and Nerissa were fighting another Dark Chaser. As they attacked, Nerissa got a good look at the corrupted weapon the Chaser was holding. The words _Key of Promise_ ran through her head.

"I have had enough of you foolish traitors!" the Chaser shouted, swinging his keyblade. Nerissa swung Heart Keeper, easily deflecting the blow.

"I hope Cassidy isn't messing around over in that in-between town!" Nerissa exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Speaking of which, Cassidy was walking around Market Street in Twilight Town, waiting for the imminent arrival of the boy she made her promise to.

"I never back down on a promise, Nick. I'll wait for you... no matter how long it takes..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick, Irma, and Sora stepped out of the door, arriving in a mysterious town bathed in the glow of a setting sun.

"So this is Twilight Town, huh?" Irma asked.

"Cassidy said we could find her here," Nick replied. "We should split up and try to find her!"

That said, the trio split up in search of the past Guardian of Water.

_Cassidy... hold on. I'm coming..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora and Irma were checking out the Tram Common, hoping to catch a glimpse of Nick's former best friend.

As Sora looked around, he suddenly felt a strange energy nearby.

"What is it, Sora?" Irma asked.

Reacting quickly, Sora materialized the Star Seeker and swung it behind him, deflecting a powerful laser bullet fired by none other than Xigbar.

"Look! I don't have time for your rambling!" Sora exclaimed. "We're looking for someone!"

"Looking for someone, my—" Xigbar never got to finish, as he was quickly met smack in the face by a spinning Mysterious Abyss.

"You heard Sora! We're not in the mood for your games!" Irma shot back, calling Mysterious Abyss back to her hand.

"So you want to mess around, huh? All right then, let's see how you dance!" Xigbar shouted, joining his twin blasters together and shooting a barrage of laser bullets for Sora and Irma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The new Chaser quickly swung Key of Promise, but was caught off guard by Aqua, who had performed a somersault attack with her keyblade, thus giving Nerissa ample space to charge forward and slam Heart Keeper into the Chaser's chest, driving him far back.

"So, you want to play around, huh? All right. I've messed around with you long enough!" the Chaser shouted, holding his now-glowing keyblade into the air. Once he'd gathered enough energy, he slammed Key of Promise into the ground, creating a powerful energy shockwave.

"SCATTER!" Nerissa shouted, just barely diving away in time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick had opted to check out Market Street in search of Cassidy. He had been searching for about an hour, completely oblivious to the battle going on at the other end of the town.

Just as he was about to give up the search...

"I knew you'd be here."

Nick recognized that voice anywhere. He quickly turned around, and saw her in all of her glory, Guardian getup and Water Spirit keyblade glowing proudly.

Unbeknownst to Nick, his Cassidy's Star keyblade materialized in his left hand. That proved that this was real.

"Cassidy..."

"You remembered, huh?" Cassidy joked.

"How could I forget you, of all people?" Nick replied, his eyes welling up with tears. "You were my best friend, Cassidy!"

"I really appreciate what you did for me back then, Nick. I don't know what the Dark Keyblade would have done if you hadn't stopped me," Cassidy explained.

"Well, you won't have to worry about the Dark Keyblade anymore. It's ancient history now," Nick replied.

All of a sudden, almost in an instant, Nick ran up and threw his arms around Cassidy.

"Oh, Cassidy..."

Cassidy happily returned the embrace, until...

"Well, well."

Nick suddenly turned around and came face to face with Xemnas, who was in his black-and-white robes, holding a pair of laser swords in his hands.

"I really don't have time for you, Xemnas," Nick stated. "We've still got some unfinished business with those Chasers!"

"It's too bad you won't live to see what they turn this world into," Xemnas replied, as emotionless as ever.

Saying nothing else, Nick raised Cassidy's Star and charged for Xemnas.

As the leader of the Organization raised his laser swords, Nick, at the last second, jumped high into the air, giving Cassidy the leeway to charge and attack with Water Spirit, knocking Xemnas far back.

Nick, from his position in the air, saw his chance. Reacting quickly, he propelled himself towards a nearby building, and then kicked off of it, using his terminal velocity to aim a powerful attack straight for Xemnas.

As before, Xemnas had expected this move, performing a spinning attack with his laser swords.

This time, Nick wasn't caught off guard, instead somersaulting over the ruby blades and slamming Cassidy's Star into Xemnas' shoulder, knocking him off balance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora and Irma were dodging all over the street, trying to avoid the lasers that Xigbar was firing at them.

"Heads up!" Xigbar shouted, once more joining his blasters together and firing a massive laser bullet for Sora.

What Xigbar didn't expect was for Sora to teleport away just before the bullet could hit and kicking it back to Xigbar, causing considerable damage.

"That's it! I've officially had about enough of you!" Xigbar shouted, gathering massive amounts of energy.

"What's he doing?" Irma asked.

"I have this sickening feeling we're about to find out," Sora replied, cautiously holding up Star Seeker.

After a few seconds, Xigbar teleported high into the air, taking advantage of his element.

"TAKE THIS!" Xigbar shouted as he began to spin like a maniac. While he was spinning, he pulled the trigger on his blasters, which sent a shower of lasers spiraling for Sora and Irma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick and Cassidy joined hands, their keyblades held proudly.

Before Xemnas could react, Nick and Cassidy thrust their keyblades towards Xemnas, and a stream of energy balls that looked suspiciously like Sora's Drive Recovery orb shot forth, considerably damaging Xemnas.

After that, the two circled Xemnas, their keyblades radiating with a magical energy. Soon enough, Xemnas was getting assaulted by rapid-fire water, energy, and thunder magic.

As the last spell faded out, Nick and Cassidy went on the offensive again, pummeling the Superior with a rapid series of attacks.

Once the attack was over, Nick and Cassidy touched their keyblades together, trapping Xemnas in an energy field that did successive and incredible damage.

As Xemnas dropped to the ground, clutching his wound, Nick nodded to Cassidy, who held Water Spirit out towards the wounded Xemnas. Nick did the same, their keyblades glowing brightly.

"This time, _you're not coming back_!" Nick shouted, and with that, both keyblades shot a beam of light right for and straight through Xemnas.

As Xemnas faded away, his last words were "So... it wasn't a fallacy..."

Once Xemnas had completely disappeared, Nick walked back to Cassidy, and all of a sudden, the old, white-and-silver version of Oathkeeper appeared in Nick's free hand.

"Here. You should have this one," Nick said, handing Oathkeeper to Cassidy.

"But, Nick? Isn't that your keyblade?" Cassidy asked.

"Not anymore. Ever since we defeated Nerissa, I've got a new one," Nick replied, switching Cassidy's Star with his gold-hued version of Oathkeeper.

"Now THAT'S the Nick I remember," Cassidy said, smiling brightly.

All of a sudden, before either of them could say anything, a series of laser bullets showered the immediate area.

"What the heck was that?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out!" Nick shouted, holding Golden Oathkeeper into the air. "_Guardians, unite!_"

With that call, Nick transformed into his Guardian getup and flew towards the scene of the battle, Cassidy not too far behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There seemed to be no end to this. Sora and Irma, the latter who was now mysteriously in her Guardian clothes, were dodging and diving all around to avoid the seemingly endless shower of laser bullets that Xigbar was firing.

"Is he ever going to stop?" Irma shouted, using her agility to dodge more lasers.

"If only we could get up there!" Sora shouted, comboing Reflect spells left and right. "Then we could give him what for!"

As if on cue, Xigbar suddenly stopped, lurching forward in pain, and Irma could clearly see why: two weapons were piercing straight through Xigbar's very essence. From the looks of it, Irma could see Nick's Oathkeeper and a new keyblade up there.

"I... I lost... No way..." were Xigbar's last words as he faded away.

"That's what you get for thinking you're unstoppable," Cassidy shot back.

Before anyone could react, Twilight Town suddenly faded away, and everyone was back at the very top floor of Castle Oblivion.

"Did we do it?" Will asked.

"Yep. It's over," Nick replied. "Organization XIII is no more."

"But I can still feel their energy behind that door," Hay Lin noted, pointing to a door that was open just ahead. "What if they try to come back?"

"That won't be happening if we seal that door," Sora replied, holding his Kingdom Key out towards the open door. Everyone who had a keyblade did the same thing. Each mystical blade was surrounded by a swirl of stars. After a few seconds, many beams of light shot from the keyblades and straight into the open door, filling the room with a mass of color. Everyone could hear a lock clicking shut as the magical weapons did their job.

Once the door had disappeared, Nick slinged his keyblade on his back. "Now all that's left is to deal with the Dark Chasers."

"I hope Heatherfield's holding up all right," Cornelia responded.

"Can we get out of this castle? _Please?_" Irma asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nick replied, holding Golden Oathkeeper into the air. Within seconds, a bright sphere of energy covered Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Guardians, teleporting them out of Castle Oblivion.

Little did any of them know of what awaited them when they returned to Heatherfield...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they walked along the path, Nick suddenly noticed a mysterious passageway to the group's right.

"What is that?" Irma asked.

"I don't know," was Nick's simple reply. "Do you wanna check it out?"

"Probably," Irma stated, brandishing Mysterious Abyss. "There's something about this place that seems familiar."

"You guys go on ahead," Nick said to the others. "Irma and I shouldn't be too long."

With that, Nick and Irma headed into the Cavern of Remembrance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow. This place brings back a lot of memories," Irma noted as she and Nick began exploring the Cavern of Remembrance.

"Really?" Nick inquired. "How so?"

"I'm not really sure, but the second I stepped into this place, a lot of my childhood memories came flooding back to me."

"Weird. Maybe this place is meant to restore lost memories?"

Before they could say anything else on the matter, Nick looked up ahead and noticed a group of Nobodies crowding up on a mysterious woman.

"What the...? Nobodies?" Irma exclaimed.

"They're attacking someone! Let's get over there!" Nick shouted, brandishing the Golden Oathkeeper. With that, the two lovers charged forward.

As Aqua struggled to pick herself up, a Dusk lashed out at her, only to be met with the business end of the Oathkeeper.

Aqua looked at Nick in amazement. "Xehanort...?"

"Hey, you stupid Nobodies!" Nick challenged. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

A crowd of Creepers responded to the threat and made their way towards Nick. However, the Thunder Guardian quickly raised his keyblade and easily dispatched the Creepers with his signature spell.

Irma, on the other hand, was facing down a new type of Nobody, one that looked like a Sorcerer, but had a massive shield instead of the cubes.

Irma quickly realized that every time she tried a frontal attack, it was deflected by the Guardian's shield. Realizing that a back attack would probably be better suited for this type of Nobody, Irma began circling the Guardian, only to have it follow her movements, still blocking her attacks. This made Irma mad, and she jumped high into the air, calling upon her elemental powers. Mixing water with electricity, she came back down in a spiral, slamming her palm into the ground and creating a tidal wave touched with electricity. This was able to take out the Guardian (its shield didn't seem to have elemental resistance) and the rest of the Creepers.

Once the Nobodies were gone, Nick and Irma rushed over to Aqua's aid.

"Thanks," Aqua stated once the two Guardians had helped her up. "But aren't you going to destroy me?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick wondered.

"I'm a Chaser. You guys are fighting the Chasers," Aqua explained.

"I know," Irma replied. "But you're not one of the Dark Chasers."

"You knew?" Aqua exclaimed, quite surprised.

"I can tell. I saw the goodness in your eyes," Nick responded. "You have this luminescence about them. You remind me a lot of Irma here."

"Really?" Aqua stated, quite relieved.

"We HAVE been fighting the Dark Chasers, though," Nick continued. "They've been messing with our world for far too long. I think Xehanort's leading them..."

"By the way, Aqua, you called me Xehanort. What was that for?"

"It's just that... you remind me a lot of Xehanort," Aqua explained. "You look a lot like him, too."

"I guess that would explain it," Irma noted.

"I came to the Cavern of Remembrance to see if I could find some information on Xehanort and the Dreamers," Aqua explained.

"Dreamers?" Irma asked, a bit confused.

"The Dreamers are a huge threat to our very existence," Aqua continued to explain. "I don't know what their motives are, or why they even exist at all. The only thing Ven, Terra, and I know is that the Dreamers are creatures born by the dreams of our people."

"Birth by sleep..." Nick said to himself.

"Exactly. The kind of Dreamers that are born depends on whose dream it came from. Unfortunately, my people have known nothing but pain ever since Xehanort betrayed us, so the Dreamers that were created have been viciously attacking us. I wish it would stop..."

"Maybe defeating Xehanort is the only way to stop the Dreamers," Irma inquired.

"I'm not sure if it would work," Aqua commented. "Though Xehanort is most likely controlling them, as I said, Dreamers are born by sleep. As long as there are people who dream in anguish, the Dreamers will never cease to exist."

"Just like the Heartless," Irma noted.

Nick looked towards a nearby door. "Maybe we should search the place. Hopefully, we'll find something in here that can give us what we need to know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With that, Nick, Irma, and Aqua began to explore the Cavern of Remembrance. It was no picnic, however, as there were many areas that would put Nick's form abilities to the test, along with many belligerent Heartless and Nobodies.

However, Nick and the girls persevered, and eventually made it to what Aqua called the "Garden of Assemblage", a secret room hidden beneath the rising waterfalls of Radiant Garden.

"Wow!" Irma exclaimed. "I had no idea that THIS kind of stuff could be hidden so well!"

"Let's check the computer systems and see what we can find out about Xehanort," Nick replied, walking up to the nearby console and typing a few things in.

"Bingo! I've got something!"

With that, Aqua and Irma ran up to the console just in time to see a video playing.

_Down in Ansem's Laboratory, a hooded figure walks in. The security system notices the figure, but he raises his hand and the screen suddenly turns into static._

_After that, the hooded figure walks up to the nearby console and slides a CD into the expansion slot. When a password prompt comes up on the screen, he types in "brother". Then, he begins typing some more passwords._

_Once the system starts, a nearby door opens, and the hooded figure enters the door, heading down to a large expanse. A tile on the floor lights up, and a whole section of the floor opens up, revealing a path to a secret laboratory. The hooded figure walks down towards the secret place._

"Who is that hooded guy?" Irma asked.

"I'm willing to bet that's Xemnas," Nick replied.

_The video switches to Twilight's View in The World That Never Was. Zexion can be seen walking up the staircase, only to be stopped by the sound of Vexen's voice._

"_Zexion! Zexion!!" Vexen shouts._

_Zexion turns around. "What's all the fuss about?"_

"_Where is Xemnas?"_

"_At the usual place."_

"_You mean the Room of Sleep?"_

"_If the matter is that urgent, why don't you go and see?"_

"_Stop joking, Zexion! I will await his return. I must."_

_Vexen begins walking off. "This is what happens when we need him and he sleeps. Now, of all times..."_

_Zexion gives a frustrated sigh as Vexen disappears from sight._

"Didn't you already take care of the Organization?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, we did, but this is a video log. This video was probably recorded before we even knew about the Organization," Nick replied.

Irma said nothing, focused on obtaining useful information from the video log.

"_I'm not so good in that place, either," the voice of Xigbar rings out, causing Zexion to look up into the rafters. "How about you, Zexion?"_

"_Why are you eavesdropping like this?" Zexion responds, a bit annoyed. "The mission that you and Xaldin were assigned is to find new members. You shouldn't be able to afford to waste time around here."_

_Xigbar drops down from the rafters. "Hey, I've got enough work to do around here already! I found another one just yesterday. I think his name is 'Mar'-something or other. The Organization has eleven members now. I seriously wanted to take a break today in anticipation of tomorrow's job, so I asked Lexaeus to cover for me."_

"_Then get as much rest as you can," Zexion states, starting to walk off. "I have work to do, so I'll be going."_

"_That's pretty harsh, dude," Xigbar continues. "So harsh of you. I just want us to have a little fun talk about, say, Xemnas' secret. How many years ago was it? People with the blade of keys started to appear and fought great battles. When they were gone, a man who had lost his memories appeared. Xemnas... no... Xehanort was taken in by Ansem around that time, was he not?"_

"_What of it?"_

"_The 'Room of Sleep'... the underground laboratory where we were studying the darkness within people's hearts, the place which Ansem ordered us to seal-away... The first thing Xemnas did when he got rid of our wise yet bothersome leader was to release the seal and make that room in the depths of the laboratory. After that he frequently went down there, and I could hear him talking with someone. Isn't that odd? Xemnas is supposed to be in there alone."_

"_You seem to enjoy eavesdropping, Number 2," Zexion responds with a grunt._

"_I couldn't hear what they were actually saying. And so I feel preoccupied. You're interested too, right?" Xigbar responds._

"_You misunderstand me, Number 2," Zexion replies. "I simply want to concentrate on my assignment. You too should concentrate on your real mission and collect more members. We must hurry with the preparations for our new quarters... eleven members is not enough."_

"_Our new quarters?" Xigbar wonders. "Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion, right? What does Xemnas hope to achieve by using that?"_

"_Well, I've been told that..." Zexion states, but is interrupted by Xigbar again._

"_There's a reason, one that hasn't been told to anyone. With the 'Room of Sleep' comes the 'Room of Awakening', the other place. That is what he is seeking; that room, which was not made by Xemnas. Perhaps that is where the other... 'friend' is..."_

"A friend?" Irma wondered.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Irma," Aqua responded. "Not much of this is making sense..."

"Don't let your hopes down yet, girls," Nick continued, typing in a few more entries onto the console keyboard. "There's still more to this video log. We may find something yet..."

_In the aforementioned "Room of Sleep", Xemnas can be seen sitting on a chair in front of the door to the secret lab, looking at a suit of armor._

"_Well, friend," Xemnas says. "Soon, we will be united..."_

"Wait! That's MY armor!" Aqua exclaimed. "He was talking... to me?"

"Hold on!" Nick exclaimed. "I'm getting something!"

"What? What?" Irma asked.

"It's got some kind of encryption on it... let me see if I can decode it..."

Nick began typing rapidly, checking through codes and encoding numbers and letters on the message.

"All right! We're in!"

On the screen, a picture of Xehanort can be seen.

"_Aqua... if you are seeing this video message, then I am no longer of this world. I want you to know... I meant no harm to you in doing this. But I have no other choice. I must find the bearer of the keyblade before our world falls to the darkness. Unfortunately, casting off my physical body was the only way to reach the outside world. The Heartless are multiplying by the minute, and I must find a way to stop them. This is the way that I will atone for what I have done to Master Ansem. I love you, Aqua. I hope we will meet again. Goodbye... and good luck."_

At last, the video feed turned into static and shut off.

The sound of Aqua's crying broke the silence.

"I... I had no idea..." was all Aqua could say.

"He _did_ regret what he had done..." Nick wondered. "But it was the only way he could find a way to stop the Heartless..."

"It's okay, Aqua," Irma stated, offering up some comfort. "We'll find a way to fix this. That much I promise you."

"Thanks, Irma," Aqua replied. "That means so much to me..."

"Let's go check up on the others," Nick stated. "We still have the Dark Chasers and Phobos to worry about..."

With that, the group exited the Cavern of Remembrance, the memories they'd uncovered fresh in their minds...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, and W.I.T.C.H. walked down the road that led back to Heatherfield, Nick suddenly felt like something was wrong.

"Everything okay, Nick?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't really know," Nick replied, twirling the Golden Oathkeeper in his hands. "I just have this feeling that something isn't right here."

As if to answer Nick's statement, a group of Soldier Heartless appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Nick was quickly on the offensive, swinging his Oathkeeper down in a fierce attack that instantly dispatched a few of them.

Irma and Cassidy followed Nick's lead, both firing large streams of water for the remaining Soldiers.

Once the Heartless were gone, Nick finally caught sight of Heatherfield...

...but it was in complete ruins!

"What the hell happened here?" Will exclaimed.

"Do you really need to ask?" Taranee replied, pointing to a couple of mysterious figures not too far away. The others instantly recognized the armored figure as one of the Dark Chasers. But there was something VERY familiar about the girl that was duking it out with said Chaser...

Suddenly, it hit Nick like a ton of bricks.

"Nerissa!"

Saying nothing more, Nick materialized Cassidy's Star alongside Golden Oathkeeper and charged forward, completely ignoring the cries of his friends.

Nerissa herself, meanwhile, quickly performed a 360 with Heart Keeper and blocked the Dark Chaser's attack.

"You stupid Chasers don't get it, do you?" Nerissa shouted as she went on the offensive. "We sealed you away before, and we WILL do it again!"

"I can see I'm not needed here," the Dark Chaser replied coldly. He suddenly disappeared via a column of darkness.

"Those stupid little..." Nerissa stated, but that was as far as she got before she heard an enraged battle cry from behind her. Relying on her instinct as the former keeper of the Heart, she barely dodged a strike from a mysterious keyblade...

...a keyblade that she recognized!

"You!" Nerissa exclaimed. "What's the big deal?"

"You know damn well what the deal is, Nerissa!" Nick shot back. "I don't know how you came back to life, but I'm going to make sure you're gone for GOOD this time!"

"What's your problem, kid? I'm innocent!" Nerissa exclaimed, holding up Heart Keeper in defense.

"My problem? _MY PROBLEM?_ What do YOU THINK my problem is?" Nick exclaimed, quite visibly enraged. "You killed my best friend, you tried to destroy the world with the Dark Keyblade, and what's worse, you tried to kill my girlfriend! Do I have to say anything more?"

"If you'd just listen to me," Nerissa replied, blocking Nick's raging attacks, "I can prove that the dark doesn't have a hold on me anymore!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Nick shouted, raising Oathkeeper high into the air, the blade glowing with otherworldly power.

"Nick! STOP!"

Irma's voice quickly rang out across the ruined streets of Heatherfield. Nick stopped and looked back at his girlfriend.

"Irma! Don't you remember what Nerissa did to you the last time we fought her?" Nick shouted. "She almost killed you!"

"I know that! But I don't sense any darkness in Nerissa's heart anymore!" Irma replied.

Out of instinct, Nick held the Oathkeeper towards Nerissa, as if to verify Irma's claim. After a few seconds, the Oathkeeper began glowing with a bright blue light. Nick sighed and let the Oathkeeper drop to his side.

"Told you. I'm with the good guys now. Me and the other ancient Guardians have been fighting the Dark Chasers while you guys were stuck in Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Nick replied, a little confused. "The other ancients are still alive, too?"

"How do you think I've been fighting those Chasers?" Nerissa replied with a little laugh. "I can't do EVERYTHING by myself."

"Good point," Nick replied.

Before anyone could say another word, a massive rumbling began shaking the city.

"What the...?" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"I really don't want to know what that is," Will stated.

Suddenly, a massive Heartless dropped down into the city streets, causing more damage to the already ruined city.

"The Groundshaker!" Sora shouted, immediately recognizing the gigantic Heartless that had attacked the Pride Lands.

"You just HAD to say it, Will," Irma replied.

"Will! Taranee! You two go with Sora and scan the city for any sign of the Chasers!" Nick shouted. "Cornelia, you and Hay Lin see if you can find the keyhole to this world! I don't know how they reopened it, but I'll bet that's how the Chasers did this!"

"What about us?" Irma asked.

"The rest of you come with me!" Nick exclaimed. "We need to find a way to lead that monster out of the city before it causes any more damage!"

"RIGHT!" everyone shouted. Nick quickly held Golden Oathkeeper into the air.

"_Quintessence!"_ Will and Nerissa shouted.

"_Water!"_ Irma and Cassidy shouted.

"_Fire!"_ Taranee shouted.

"_Earth!"_ Cornelia shouted.

"_Air!"_ Hay Lin shouted.

"_Thunder!"_ Nick shouted.

"_GUARDIANS, UNITE!"_

Once everyone was transformed, they split into their assigned teams and headed off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the outskirts of the city limits, Nick, Irma, Cassidy, and Nerissa had successfully led the Groundshaker away from Heatherfield. Now, the only problem left was how to destroy it...

"Wait. I see something!" Cassidy exclaimed, pointing to something on the back of the massive Heartless. It seemed to be a gigantic Shaman Heartless that was controlling the Groundshaker.

"That's it!" Cassidy exclaimed again. "If we can destroy that Shaman thingy, the Groundshaker should be easy pickings!"

"Got it!" Nick shouted, holding out Golden Oathkeeper and firing a massive thunderbolt for the Shaman, who to Nick's surprise easily absorbed the bolt.

"Damn! I forgot that those things are immune to magic," Nick stated, flying as close to the Shaman as he could and quickly attacking with Thunder Striker.

Cassidy joined the attack herself, showering the Shaman and Groundshaker with energy bursts while Nerissa focused her energy until Heart Keeper was enveloped in a bright orange light. Once she was ready, Nerissa charged and performed a rapid series of attacks to the Shaman's headpiece.

Nick chuckled at how easily Nerissa had learned to use Ars Arcanum. Switching Thunder Striker with Light of Meridian and Golden Oathkeeper with Cassidy's Star, Nick landed on the back of the Groundshaker, holding both blades proudly.

"Girls, you may want to cover your eyes. This may be a little bright," Nick explained as a mystic circle appeared below him. Nick twirled both keyblades in his hands before performing a spinning leap and driving the keyblades straight into the center of the mystic circle, and subsequently the back of the Groundshaker, causing the massive Heartless to scream in agony. As the circle of power began shining brightly, Nick turned both of his keyblades in their positions, which unlocked a mysterious barrier. Just then, a ball of energy appeared above Nick. Before the Groundshaker could recover, the energy ball shot innumerable beams of light all over the place.

Indeed, the light created by the Trinity Limit attack was so bright that it enveloped the entire city in a cocoon of light. Everyone present had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light had finally cleared away, there was absolutely no sign of the Shaman or the Groundshaker. The only thing remaining were two gigantic hearts, floating into the sky.

Cassidy and Nerissa gaped for a while; they were both incredibly surprised that an attack like that had just completely _vaporized_ the mammoth Heartless.

Irma simply smiled, having seen the Trinity Limit in action before. The Guardian of Water knew first-hand what that attack was capable of.

All of a sudden, a mysterious keyhole appeared in the sky.

"Looks like they found it," Irma noted.

"Then let's fix this mess once and for all!" Nick exclaimed, holding Cassidy's Star towards the keyhole. Irma, Cassidy, and Nerissa did the same with Mysterious Abyss, Water Spirit, and Heart Keeper, respectively. After a few seconds, all four of the mystical blades shot a beam of light straight into the keyhole. As the keyblades resealed the keyhole to Heatherfield, all of the ruins disappeared, eventually reforming the city to the way it was before the Chasers arrived, bright blue sky and everything.

"Okay, that's one less problem to deal with," Nick noted. "Now we just have to stop that Chaser!"

"Did you call me?" a new voice shot back.

The four Guardians spun around, face-to-face with the new Chaser.

"I don't know how you reopened Heatherfield's keyhole, but we're going to make sure that you're gone for good this time!" Nick shouted, holding Cassidy's Star and Light of Meridian in a fighting stance.

The Chaser simply raised his weapon, the _Key of Promise_.

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, a mysterious object slashed right through the Chaser, causing him to drop Key of Promise and clutch his wounded chest.

"You... you little..." the Chaser said as he began to fade away.

"Don't look at us!" Irma shot back.

That's when Irma got a good look at what had just cut through the Chaser: a very long sword.

That could only mean...

"_Phobos!_" Nick shouted.

"You guessed it," Phobos replied, many of the Organization's weapons floating behind his back. "I really have to hand it to you for taking care of that ridiculous Organization XIII. I didn't think you could do it."

"Spare me your tired philosophies, Phobos!" Nick shouted, holding his keyblades out. "I've had just about enough of you! I'm ending this right here, right now!"

At that moment, the remaining Guardians, along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, came to the scene, brandishing their respective weapons.

"Let's do this," Nick challenged.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Meridian, Queen Elyon looked out the window of her room.

"Phobos is out there somewhere," she said to herself. "Why does it worry me so much?"

Elyon looked towards her dresser, where the keychain of her Diamond Dust keyblade was resting.

"It's been so long since I got that keyblade from her. When I was younger, I had no idea what that thing even _was_..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick stared down Phobos, clutching Golden Oathkeeper and Cassidy's Star.

"You know what went wrong last time, Phobos?" Nick stated. "We should have finished you off for good. We won't make that mistake again."

"You may have defeated the Organization, but I now possess all of their powers! There is no way you can ever hope to defeat me!" Phobos shot back, holding Marluxia's scythe in his left hand, and three of Xaldin's lances in his right hand. Demyx's sitar, Axel's chakram, Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades, Sakura's Dark Crystal keyblade, and Xaldin's remaining lances were floating behind him. Xigbar's twin blasters were floating by Phobos' hands.

"I don't care, Phobos. You know as well as I do that light will always conquer the darkness in the end!" Nick shouted, and with that, everyone charged.

_(Yume kara samete mo  
__Kono te wo nobasu yo...)_

Phobos went on the offensive first, swinging the lances and scythe together in a vicious attack. Nick and Cassidy propelled themselves over the attack, aiming their own attacks for Phobos.

Meanwhile, Sora had taken out his Drive orb and fused with Donald and Goofy to take on a new form that seemed suspiciously similar to Nick's Ultima Form. Two keyblades were floating behind Sora's back that looked almost identical. Sora instantly knew the first keyblade as his Ultima Weapon. The second keyblade, instead of a heart symbol on the tip, was emblazoned with a crown, and the Crown of Light was dangling from the keychain of the second keyblade. The words _Heart of Meridian_ ran through Sora's head.

"Good idea, Sora!" Nick shouted, bringing out his own fusion orb. Concentrating fiercely, Nick clenched his eyes shut. All five of the Guardians began glowing their respective colors. Before Phobos could break up the "little party", Nick threw his arms out, transforming into Ultima Form one more time. What was different from before was that SIX keyblades were floating behind Nick in a star pattern. They were, in order, Golden Oathkeeper, Heart of Candracar, Mysterious Abyss, Bond of Flame, Seismic Star, and Sword of the Storm.

_Onaji tsuyosa de yobi au  
__Kokoro ni nareru no naraba  
__Nanninbun no kizu demo  
__Boku wa uketomerareru yo_

"Okay, Phobos, let's do this!" Ultima Form Nick shouted, gliding towards Phobos, keyblades trailing behind him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Phobos exclaimed, aiming Xigbar's blasters for the kids. Nick, however, was expecting the blast, and dodged around, avoiding the many laser blasts.

Final Form Sora took this as his chance, aiming both of his own weapons towards Phobos in a rapid spinning attack.

Unfortunately, Phobos noticed Sora, and knocked the boy to the ground with Marluxia's scythe.

_Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda  
__Kono kabe ga kuzureru  
__Reimei _

Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Nick leaped towards the evil prince, but was quickly met by a series of attacks from Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Falling back, Nick motioned to Sora, who was back on his feet, and gave Sora room to move. The first bearer of the key charged forward, swinging both of his keyblades.

_Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made  
__Bokura wa hitori de hashiri tsudukeru shika nainda  
__Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryoku ga  
__Itsuka  
__Kimi he _

"Okay! I've officially had enough of this! You're finished!" Phobos exclaimed, gathering massive amounts of energy. Soon, the evil prince began glowing an eerie shade of purple.

"What's he doing?" Final Form Sora asked.

Ultima Form Nick shook his head in a motion that clearly said "I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

Nothing more said, both kids glided towards the charging Phobos, their weapons held out. It was at that second that Phobos threw his arms out, and thusly released the massive amounts of energy he'd collected in the form of a destructive orb of energy that quickly engulfed the landscape around him.

"What the...?" Sora exclaimed, both he and Nick performing Reflega spells, but to no avail. The destructive purple energy shattered the Reflega barriers as easily as a knife through butter, slamming into the two kids and knocking them out of their forms.

_Sabishi sa ni nagasaretari  
__Uso wo uso de kakushitari  
__Nandomo machigaeta no ni  
__Mata "Saigo no koi" wo shite_

Once everyone regained consciousness, Will quickly exclaimed "What happened?"

"I don't think it's good," Hay Lin replied, rubbing her sore head.

"I warned you not to challenge my power," Phobos retorted, brandishing his trademark longsword and charging for the fallen Guardians.

Nick quickly held up Golden Oathkeeper in defense, and just in time; Phobos' sword slammed into the gold blade, a sort of power struggle going on. The others watched intently.

"It's over, kid," Phobos challenged. "Just give in and surrender to my infinite power!"

"Never, you freak! I'll never give in to the likes of you!" Nick shot back, pushing Phobos' sword back a ways with his own weapon.

_Miakita hazu no tasogare ga  
__Konna ni kirei dato naita_

Phobos began glowing that eerie shade of purple as he pushed the Golden Oathkeeper back quite fiercely, causing Nick to almost slip as he defended himself. After a while of this pressure, Nick actually saw a set of cracks appearing in his keyblade.

"That's not good..." Nick said to himself, trying his best to defend with his damaged keyblade, but it seemed to be slowly giving way to Phobos' powerful blade.

"Just accept it! You can't win!" Phobos shouted, applying even more pressure, finally cutting Nick's Oathkeeper in two and finishing up his attack.

Nick closed his eyes and waited for his impending demise. All of a sudden, time seemed to stop. Nick quickly opened his eyes. Phobos' blade was barely an inch from his face. Everything had frozen.

Nick looked towards his broken keyblade. Suddenly, the pieces of the Golden Oathkeeper began glowing with a brilliant light. Nick watched in amazement as his keyblade reformed itself.

"Remember, Nick. You can do it. I believe in you."

Nick perked up upon hearing Cassidy's voice. Picking up his reformed Golden Oathkeeper, he said to himself, "All right, Phobos. It's time to teach you what happens when you mess with our world."

Time started up again, and Nick somersaulted over Phobos just as the long sword crashed into the ground where Nick once was.

"WHAT?" Phobos shouted. The evil prince looked behind him and saw Nick holding the Golden Oathkeeper in a battle stance, the blade glowing with an incredible blend of gold, blue, and silver light.

"Miss me?" Nick replied, taking that instant to attack. Phobos tried in vain to unstick his sword, giving Nick the chance he needed. Focusing on his newfound power, Nick swung the keyblade in a vicious attack, the Oathkeeper leaving a trail of gold, blue, and silver light and stars behind as it moved like greased lightning. The supercharged blade made contact quite hard and knocked Phobos high into the air, sending him into a tailspin.

_GOORU no tsumori de RISETTO BOTAN ni tobikonde  
__Bokura wa guruguru onaji basho wo mawatterunda  
__Ikioi makase de itsuka wa kinou no inryoku wo  
__Koeru  
__Kimi to_

As Phobos fell to the ground from the force of Nick's last attack, he stared daggers at Phobos, the Golden Oathkeeper glowing brightly in his hands.

"Phobos, you just don't get it, do you?" Nick explained, the girls surrounding him. "You really thought you could win by harnessing the power of the darkness?"

"You don't understand!" Phobos exclaimed. "Darkness is true power!"

Cassidy's Star appeared in Nick's left hand as he continued. "That's what you say now, but you really know nothing about true power. I don't need some fancy-pants weapon or some supercharged abilities to have power – though they are factors."

The girls began glowing their respective colors as Nick crossed the dual blades. "My friends are _my_ power!"

A large, mystic circle appeared above them. Adorned on the circle were the symbols of the 5 ancient Guardians. All of a sudden, a beam of light shot from the tip of the Oathkeeper and struck the circle, making it grow to a gigantic size. Together, all six of the Guardians flew through the circle, and Nick's keyblades began glowing with incredible power. This would be good...

_Boku wa kimi ni deau _

"Will!"

"Irma!"

"Taranee!"

"Cornelia!"

"Hay Lin!"

"_Power of W.I.T.C.H.!"_ the girls exclaimed.

"_Spirits of the Ancient Guardians!!"_ Nick exclaimed, and the spirit forms of the last generation of Guardians, including the purified Nerissa, appeared behind each of their respective others as Nick aimed his Keyblades straight for Phobos, who backed up in fear.

"There's no escape for you, Phobos! Even the power of the dark can't help you now!" Nick shouted.

"_Guardians, attack!"_ Nick exclaimed, and together, they all charged for Phobos, who held up his longsword in hopes of blocking the attack. To make sure that didn't work, they all called upon the 6 elements, the girls and spirits pouring every last ounce of their power into their Keyblades.

"_Quintessence!"_ Will and Nerissa shouted.

"_Water!"_ Irma and Cassidy shouted.

"_Fire!"_ Taranee and Halinor shouted.

"_Earth!"_ Cornelia and Kadma shouted.

"_Air!"_ Hay Lin and young Yan Lin shouted.

"_Thunder!"_ Nick shouted, completing the enchantment. Another mystic circle appeared in front of Nick, one that surrounded Phobos. Nick brought Oathkeeper back and sliced through the circle. Nick switched hands and did the same with Cassidy's Star, both attacks slamming into Phobos. Finally, Nick brought both of his keyblades back and began attacking super-fast with both of them, easily cutting through the evil prince. After a while of this, Nick brought them back again, and with a final battle cry, he slashed through the circle hard, delivering the final blow. Phobos stumbled backwards, clutching his wounded chest as the dark energy flowed freely from him, signifying his defeat.

"No... the... the light..." Phobos weakly said as the darkness overtook him.

"Sorry, Phobos. You're not getting it," Nick replied. Together, all eleven of the Guardians (Presents and Ancients) snapped their fingers. _"Checkmate!"_

_Yume kara samete mo Bokura wa yume wo noritsui de  
__Mada minu dareka ni korizu ni Kono te wo nobasunda  
__Tari nai kokoro to karada ga ai wo sagasu inryoku ga  
__Todoku  
__Kimi ni _

With that, Phobos was subsequently consumed by a column of darkness, which quickly exploded in a flash of brilliant rainbow light.

"We did it!" Irma exclaimed.

"Phobos is history!" Will continued.

"We still have one more Chaser _and_ Xehanort to attend to, everyone," Nick replied, twirling Golden Oathkeeper in his hands. "Let's go put an end to this."

_(Yume kara samete mo  
__Kono te wo nobasu yo...)_

Meanwhile, at a nearby house, an 8-year-old girl with familiar-looking blonde hair can be seen staring out the window at the former site of the battle with Phobos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside a mysterious castle, a gathering of Neoshadows can be seen. Suddenly, a keyblade crashes into one of them, quickly dispatching it.

We can now see two girls running through the halls of the castle, mowing down Heartless along the way.

"Hey! Behind you!" the first girl shouts.

Reacting to the call, the second girl spins around and throws her keyblade towards a lunging Neoshadow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, god!" Cornelia exclaimed. "What about Lillian?"

"What about her?" Nick asked, twirling his keyblades around.

"Remember, she's the Heart of Earth! What if the Chasers found out about that?"

"That can't be good!" Nick replied. "We'd better find Lillian, STAT!"

With that said, the Guardians (Cassidy and Nerissa included) flew towards Cornelia's house. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had split to fix the mess caused by the Chasers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sure enough, when the Guardians reached Cornelia's house, it was completely trashed, including large dents on the wall shaped like a giant keyblade.

"Oh, great, they're already here!" Nick shouted, scanning the mess for any sign of Lillian.

"Leave me alone, you stupid knight thingy!"

That caught everyone's attention. Nick was the first to spot Lillian backing away from the remaining Chaser. However, it was Cornelia who first spotted what Lillian was holding in her left hand.

"No... freaking... way. My SISTER has a keyblade, too?" Cornelia exclaimed.

Nick closely studied the keyblade that Lillian was swinging around. It seemed to have a magical motif to it, similar to Spellbinder. The handle appeared to be a picture of the Earth itself, the blade was shaped like Nerissa's old staff, and the tip was Cornelia's elemental symbol. A small cat that looked strangely similar to Napoleon was dangling from the keychain. The words _Heart of Earth_ ran through everyone's heads.

"Give me the Heart of Earth, little girl, or else," the Chaser said fiercely. Lillian, however, simply held up her mysterious new weapon in defense.

"If you're one of Nerissa's minions, you'll have to go away! My sister and her fairy friends will protect me!" Lillian shouted.

"Sorry, girl. But your _sister_ isn't coming back," the Chaser replied, raising his massive weapon, the _Key of Retribution_...

...but that was as far as he got before he was met smack in the face by two spinning keyblades – Golden Oathkeeper and Seismic Star, respectively.

This caused the Chaser to draw his attention away from Lillian.

"Well, well. We come back from a little road trip and look who we see," Cornelia noted sarcastically.

"You'd better leave the girl alone if you know what's good for you," Nick stated, holding up Golden Oathkeeper and Cassidy's Star in a fighting stance.

"Sis?" Lillian asked, awestruck.

"I'll explain later," Cornelia replied.

Nick made the first move, charging forward and rapidly attacking, eventually knocking the Chaser into the air. Nick began spinning in midair, eventually hitting the ground and knocking the Chaser out of the nearby window with a Stun Impact attack.

Wasting no time, Nick hopped through the hole made by the falling Chaser and landed easily on the ground outside, the other Guardians following. Cornelia was carrying her little sister, who was curiously looking at the Heart of Earth keyblade.

"I told you, you're wasting your time against my power," the Chaser said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you tell it to someone who cares?" Nick shot back before backing up a bit and preparing for his special move.

The Chaser, however, would have none of it, and charged for Nick, swinging Key of Retribution.

Nick reacted quickly, leaping over the Chaser's attack and running up the side of a nearby building. When he was high enough, Nick propelled himself towards the Chaser, spinning like a maniac with both keyblades held forward. The attack made its mark, knocking the Chaser skyward and breaking his mask to reveal...

"Xehanort!" everyone shouted.

"Well. We meet at last, Guardians," Xehanort sneered.

"I don't want to hear it! You've done enough damage to our world!" Nick shouted, aiming an attack straight for Xehanort. Nick was surprised to have his attack easily parried and him knocked about 30 feet back.

Nick did a sort of flip before hitting the ground, and landed safely on his feet, skidding a short ways before stopping. Nick quickly charged again, only to be met smack in the face by the Key of Retribution.

"Nick looks like he's in trouble!" Irma exclaimed, watching the fight go on.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Will replied, taking a look at the battle – Nick was starting to tire, but Xehanort looked positively exhilarated as he fought.

"Maybe I can help," Lillian noted, stepping forward.

"I filled her in on everything that's been going on," Cornelia explained. "She knows who we are now, and she's promised not to tell anyone about our secret."

"Does Nick need some help?" Lillian asked.

"He sure does! He's getting beaten pretty badly out there!" Irma exclaimed, worry starting to show in her voice.

"Okay, stand back," Lillian stated, holding the Heart of Earth keyblade towards the exhausted Nick and focusing hard. The blade began glowing a bright orange, transferring its energy to Nick.

After the last attack, Nick fell back, balancing himself on Cassidy's Star, clearly exhausted. But, just before Xehanort could deliver the final blow, Nick was enveloped in a very bright orange energy, and leaped away just in time.

"What is this?" Xehanort shouted. "How could a keyblade bearer attain THIS MUCH POWER?"

"Hey, it helps if the heart of a world lets you borrow some of their power," Nick replied before charging again. As he ran, electricity seemed to radiate from his feet with every step.

Xehanort quickly held up Key of Retribution in defense, but it was to no avail. The supercharged Nick swung Golden Oathkeeper and easily cleaved Xehanort's weapon in two. Nick then crouched and knocked Xehanort into the air with an Upper Slash, then continued the attack, rapidly slamming his keyblades into the helpless Xehanort. Orange electricity radiated from every spot that Xehanort was attacked.

Nick saw his chance, both of his keyblades glowing with an otherworldly power. He then swung both keyblades forward, leaving a pretty trail of rainbow colors behind them.

The attack struck home, severely wounding Xehanort and completely destroying his Chaser armor. The other Guardians applauded as Xehanort fell to the ground, clutching his wounded chest.

"You...you won't be so lucky next time..." Xehanort struggled to say, using the last of his Chaser power to open a portal into the darkness, in which he quickly escaped.

"I don't think so! You're not getting away this time!" Nick shouted, racing for the portal, but was suddenly stopped by a mysterious voice.

"Xehanort isn't going to be that easy, you know."

Nick quickly spun around, and noticed three spirits standing there – that of Roxas, Sakura, and Naminé.

"Hey, guys," Sakura said.

"Is something the matter?" Taranee asked.

"I know from personal experience that Xehanort won't be easy to take care of," Sakura noted. "He may try to turn you against each other."

"You have to stay away from his dark aura," Roxas explained. "That's how he gets to you. He likes to mess with your head, making you think darkness is the only way."

"He may try to open Kingdom Hearts and use its power," Naminé continued. "Don't let him get anywhere near it."

"Thanks for the advice, you guys," Nick replied. "It's time to put an end to this once and for all."

Nick turned to the other Guardians.

"Irma, Cassidy, you two come with me. We're putting an end to Xehanort's evil plans. The rest of you, go see if Sora and the others need any help," Nick explained.

"Right!" everyone shouted.

Nick looked into the portal, flanked by his girlfriend and best friend.

"All right, Xehanort. You are going down."

Together, the trio walked into the portal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick, Irma, and Cassidy faced down Xehanort, the evil leader of the former Chasers simply smirked evilly.

"You two honestly have no idea what you're up against," Xehanort sneered. "I now have the powers of all of my fellow Chasers, as well as that of Organization XIII! You cannot HOPE to defeat me!"

"That's where you're wrong, Xehanort," Irma replied, swinging Mysterious Abyss.

"We sealed you and the Chasers away before, and we _will_ do it again!" Cassidy shouted, brandishing Water Spirit.

"We made a promise to all of our friends," Nick continued, brandishing Oathkeeper and Light of Meridian. "To ourselves... to each other. As Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, there is no way in hell that we're going to let you take over our world!"

"Hmph. Such bold words. Let's see if you have the power to back it up!" Xehanort shouted, brandishing Marluxia's scythe in his left hand and three of Xaldin's lances in his other hand. The remaining lances seemed to float around him.

"Oh, please," Nick replied, brandishing the dual keyblades and charging for Xehanort.

The former apprentice of Ansem the Wise swung the scythe first, blocking Nick's Oathkeeper attack. However, Nick quickly took advantage of this moment and struck with Light of Meridian.

It was enough, as Xehanort stumbled back from the force of the attack.

As they fought it out, Nick suddenly began glowing with a mysterious new power. As Xehanort swung the Key of Retribution at Nick, the boy easily caught the massive weapon in his hands, and utilizing his newfound power, froze the Key of Retribution, then shattering it. Afterwards, Nick slammed Oathkeeper into Xehanort's shoulder.

"Oh, come on. I barely even felt that!" Xehanort challenged.

"Really, huh?" Nick shot back, holding Golden Oathkeeper into the air. "Then let's see how you like this! _Spirits of the Ancient Guardians!!_"

That familiar mystic circle appeared around Nick as he prepared for the show-stopping attack that had done away with Phobos.

Unfortunately, Xehanort had expected the attack, and shot a dark beam of energy that interrupted Nick's attack and sent him crashing into the transparent ground.

"You are so predictable. Take a look at this," Xehanort explained, beckoning towards a mysterious door. Nick and Irma gasped in shock (Cassidy remained silent, ready to counterattack if Xehanort pulled something), but before they could voice what that door really was, Xehanort beat him to it.

"Behold, the endless abyss. Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Xehanort declared. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll find not even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... even yours."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Cassidy asked, but stopped quickly upon noticing a gigantic, menacing-looking battleship floating in front of them.

"DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!" Xehanort shouted, floating in front of his giant shadow guardian, and holding a staff made of twin Soul Eaters.

"Okay, I've officially had enough of this," Nick stated, brandishing his keyblades and charging for Xehanort, Cassidy and Irma following not too far behind.

"Return to darkness!" Xehanort shouted, swinging his staff in a rapid spinning attack. Nick dodged around and made his move, using the power that Lillian had lent him to assault Xehanort with a supercharged Ars Arcanum attack.

"Is that the best your pitiful keyblade can do?" Xehanort mocked the keyblade bearers.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, freak," Nick shot back, heading towards Xehanort again. But this time, before Xehanort could slap Nick around, the boy stuck out his keyblades and disappeared in a flash.

"Where did you go?" Xehanort exclaimed, scanning his surroundings for the boy.

Almost in an instant, Nick came zooming back, slamming Golden Oathkeeper and Cassidy's Star into Xehanort as he zipped past at supersonic speeds. Nick did this a few times before delivering the finishing blow, an attack that caused Xehanort to go into hibernation inside his weird guardian thing.

"Guys! The ship's head is acting up!" Cassidy exclaimed. Nick and Irma looked down; Cassidy wasn't kidding. The monster that made up the battleship's head was flailing about and biting everywhere.

Nick was the first one to react, spinning his keyblades and shouting "THUNDER!"

Irma raised Mysterious Abyss and shouted "WATER!"

Cassidy focused on the ship's head and shouted "QUINTESSENCE!"

Together, all three spells did significant damage, effectively destroying the head and revealing a sort of vein thing.

"What's that?" Irma asked.

"I'm not sticking around to find out!" Nick shouted, throwing Cassidy's Star straight for the vein. The spinning keyblade punctured the vein, causing it to explode and take most of the ship out with it. Only Xehanort (who had just emerged) and his guardian remained.

"Darkness... obey me now, darkness!" Xehanort shouted. "This is your end! WITNESS REAL POWER!!"

The background suddenly turned black. Before the trio could react, many, many laser bolts slammed into them from all sides. They tried to break out of this vicious pattern, but to no avail.

When the assault finally ended, the three were very bruised and battered. Xehanort laughed maniacally.

"Now does your weak heart understand?" Xehanort exclaimed. "Only darkness is real power!"

"Y-you... you're wrong..."

Nick slowly composed himself, as injured as he was...

"WHAT?" Xehanort shouted. "How can you still be alive after an attack like that?"

"Didn't you listen to what I was saying before?" Nick shot back, brandishing the Golden Oathkeeper. "It's just like I said to Phobos. You know NOTHING of true power. Power isn't just one thing, nor is it always darkness that leads to true power."

Xehanort slowly backed away. Nick began glowing with a radiant silver light, which effectively healed his wounds.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one," Nick declared.

A silver energy orb burst from Nick, brightening the dark realm. Xehanort screamed in agony at being so close to the light.

"_My friends are my power!"_

Cassidy and Irma stood by Nick as he prepared a final attack. Nick held up his keyblade and chanted "I call upon the bearers of the keyblade... lend me your power so that we may destroy this being of darkness!"

To everyone's amazement, as Nick held up the Golden Oathkeeper, the spirit forms of everyone who had been chosen as bearers of the keyblade appeared around him: Sora, Riku, Kairi, the Guardians (both current and ancient), the Chasers before they were corrupted, Matt, Martin, Nigel, Eric, Roxas, Sakura, Elyon, and even King Mickey all stood in spirit forms behind Nick.

"That... that's not possible!" Xehanort shouted, holding up his staff in defense.

"It's futile, Xehanort. Your reign of darkness is coming to an end!" Nick shouted.

"ATTACK!"

With that call, Nick and all of the spirits charged for Xehanort in a spectacular final attack. Every single bearer of the keyblade struck Xehanort more or less at the same time. The force of the final attack was too much for Xehanort, as his staff disappeared, and his guardian exploded in a bright flash.

When Nick could see again, he noticed that he had been transported to a mysterious blue void with glyph circles spinning around the entire area. In front of him was Xehanort, and behind Xehanort was a gigantic spectral creature that was holding a massive scythe. The entire beast seemed to radiate with a powerful dark energy that Nick had never felt before in his life.

"In this realm, I am at the height of my power," Xehanort taunted. "You cannot defeat me!"

"Bold words, Xehanort. You think you'll be able to back them up?" Nick shot back, brandishing the Golden Oathkeeper.

The battle began with Nick transforming into Limit Form and aiming a powerful Zantetsuken attack straight for Xehanort, only to have it countered by a swing from the beast's massive weapon.

Before Limit Form Nick could regain his balance, Xehanort thrust his hands out, and a massive current of wind blew forward. Nick continuously used Sonic Blade to ride the wind out until he could find an opening in Xehanort's defense.

"Be gone!" Xehanort shouted, aiming two powerful energy spheres for Nick. He responded by using his Ripple Drive finisher, a powerful magic barrier attack, to deflect both of them back to their source.

Nick took advantage of the distraction and performed a few combos on Xehanort's vulnerable form, finishing up with Zantetsuken.

This didn't discourage Xehanort, who retaliated with a series of energy blades that came out fast. Nick knocked the blades off course with his Strike Raid attack.

However, as soon as Nick's attack ended, Xehanort began gathering energy. Before Nick could react, a massive shockwave exploded from Xehanort, striking Nick hard and knocking him out of Limit Form.

When Nick picked himself up, he noticed that his keyblade was missing!

"What the...?" Nick exclaimed.

"Looking for these?" Xehanort laughed maniacally, holding both of Nick's keyblades (Oathkeeper and Fatal Crest) in his hands. "You can't fight without your precious keyblades!"

Nick, however, was grinning. "Why are you still smiling, fool?" Xehanort shouted.

"Why do you THINK, Xehanort?" Nick explained. "You claim that I can't fight without my keyblades. Well, that couldn't be further from the truth. The keyblade is just an extension of my fighting style. I've got my own power!"

With that, a great maelstrom of lightning surrounded Nick, sharply brightening the void for a few seconds. When the light cleared, Nick was dual-wielding copies of his keyblades shaped from the element of lightning.

"You still want to take that back, Xehanort?"

Saying nothing more, Nick charged for Xehanort, wielding _Sparking Oathkeeper _and _Bond of Thunder_. Xehanort put up another shield of wind, but this time, it didn't do any good, as Nick easily broke through the barrier.

Nick took this time to land a few combos on Xehanort.

"It's over, Xehanort! Your reign of terror comes to an end _right now!_" Nick proclaimed, charging forward one more time and ripping forward with his weapons.

Xehanort could only scream in terror as Nick's weapons made contact with him.

Another bright flash, and everyone was back in the dark void, Xehanort clutching his wounded chest.

"It... it is futile. The keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness," Xehanort declared, suddenly beckoning towards Kingdom Hearts with the last of his power.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"

Suddenly, a mass of darkness exploded from the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"Yes, supreme darkness!" Xehanort exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Suddenly, Nick knew...

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt... Kingdom Hearts..."

The darkness stopped expanding.

"...is _light_!"

The dark mass of energy that was coming from Kingdom Hearts was quickly replaced by a mass of brilliant light that enveloped Xehanort.

"WHA... no... light... ugh... but why?"

With those last words, Xehanort was completely enveloped in the light, destroying the being of the dark.

Once Xehanort was gone, Nick focused the Golden Oathkeeper on the door to Kingdom Hearts. One second later, Nick had easily sealed the door, which quickly disappeared in a swirl of gold stars.

Once the door to Kingdom Hearts had disappeared, Nick looked back towards Cassidy and Irma. A new portal appeared behind the trio, one that led back home to Heatherfield.

"Well, it's over," Nick stated.

"Let's go home," Irma replied.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Cassidy exclaimed, flying through the open portal, Nick and Irma following close behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick, Irma, and Cassidy were greeted with all sorts of hugs and congratulations from the other Guardians when they came out of the void.

"Well, I guess my work is done here."

Nick turned around to see Aqua standing there, keyblade resting on her shoulder.

"What do you mean, Aqua?" Nick asked.

"Xehanort has been avenged. I have no further part to play here."

"I hope you find who you're looking for, Aqua," Irma stated.

"Yeah... me, too."

With that, Aqua walked away, starting on her own path.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Taranee asked.

Nick looked towards the Heatherfield Mountains as the sun began to rise on a new day.

"I'm sure we will."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aqua, who had rejoined her comrades Ven and Terra, looked back down the mountain path she had come from. She spoke a few choice words to nobody in particular.

"A new day brings new adventure. But for now... rest easy, heroes."

With that said, Aqua continued down the path, unsure of where it would lead her, but eagerly awaiting the journey.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Special Secret Movie  
Key to Her Heart

_deep dive_

- The first scene shows Nick standing in the middle of four crossed roads, followed by the following words:

_Utter silence_

- Then the scene shifts to a bottle lying on the water:

_A fragmented tale  
__A world without you  
__The eyes will close_

- Will's voice can be heard...

_The door... has opened..._

- Unknown walks out from a rock, with glowing eyes.

_Something so natural_

- Unknown walks in the rain, with ripples of water around (this is the scene from Another Side, Another Story). Neo-Shadows surround him; he fights them with his dual Keyblades, Fatal Crest and Oathkeeper while twisting his body around in this cool battle scene.

_The memory beyond  
_"_We have lost the Keeper to the darkness..."_

- He slashed away with his 2 Keyblades (and even kicked one Neo-Shadow away), then jumped onto the facade of the building. A brief shot of Irma can be seen on a TV on top of a building.

_The promised time  
_"_I won't let her go!"_

- He then ran across on the side of the building while slashing the Heartless away. The camera zooms to the blindfolded Unknown.

XIII  
"_Where's Nick?"  
_"_We must find him..."_

- Unknown throws the spinning Keyblade, slashing the Neo-Shadows coming towards him from the opposite direction. The blindfolded Unknown jumped down.

XII  
_Phobos' other report "A creation born of ignorance."_

- The blindfolded Unknown caught the flying Keyblade, Fatal Crest.

XI  
_Behind the darkness‚ A whisper in the wind_

- The two of the Unknowns met, passing each other as the time moves slowly.

X  
_Mysterious identity  
_"_Her voice... It's left me."  
_"_This time... I'll fight."_

- As they passed each other, the blindfolded Unknown head down while the other went up. Brief symbol of the Kingdom Hearts in pink can be seen. Switch to a scenic view of a mysterious castle.

IX  
_A world between... A forgotten world  
__The gathering_

VIII  
_The third enemy Dreamers. "Who is Dreamer you ask? The memories of that born by sleep..."_

- Then it briefly shows a scene of Nick floating in the introduction of _K is for Keyblade_. Back to the castle, Nick can be seen running up the steps towards the entrance hall.

VII  
- ENDLESS -  
"_What took you so long, Irma?"  
_"_Can we do it? Against that?"_

- Flashes of Unknown. Now, we see two girls running through Candracar's royal palace, mowing down Heartless along the way.

HEARTLESS  
"_We have come for you, My Liege."  
_"_I want to see other worlds... worlds BEYOND this galaxy!"_

- Over CG scenes from the previous story, the brown-haired youth brings her keyblade crashing down on a Neoshadow.

VI  
- The Absent Silhouette -  
Metamorphosis

"_Nick?"  
__Maylin & Haruka: The Circle of Power  
_"_Your Highness? But why?"_

V  
_Change; The final key_

- The words below flash across extremely quickly.

_Behind the darkness‚ Door to the light_

IV  
_End of the world  
_"_What is this place?"  
__You will remember...  
_"_Does that mean... I'll never see home again?"  
_"_Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_

- A flash of Irma; Unknown falling down from the building. Briefly shows the Kingdom Hearts symbol in pink. Nick busts through the doors of the Entrance Hall and faces down a female Unknown, though she isn't wearing a hood.

III  
_Paradise  
_"_Find the memories within..."  
__The other side  
_"_You may no longer be you..."_

- A short flash of four pictures of (possibly different) Unknown. The first picture shows the Unknown coming out from a rock (with glowing eye), the blindfolded Unknown on top of the building, the Unknown fighting Neo-Shadows and finally the Unknown looking out to the sea (the picture just shows his back).

"_We'll go together."_

- Then it shows:

II  
"_Please!"  
__A war of hearts_

- Nick throws his keyblade, Golden Oathkeeper, at the female Unknown, and the screen fades out just before impact.

I  
"_I'm always with you."_

_W.I.T.C.H._

- Followed by the subtitles in Japanese.

"Key to Her Heart"

- Unknown walking to another Unknown that was sitting down, with the moon in the horizon. The Unknown who sat down mimes some words. (The Japanese words below are in subtitles)

"_He looks just like you."_

- Nick's body flies across the raging sea.

"_Everything is coming back to me, the true..."_

_Always destined... you can shape your destiny_


End file.
